


Wo kein Tag mehr scheinet

by MrsMoriarty



Category: HOMER - Works, Historical RPF, The Iliad - Homer, Troy (2004)
Genre: Ancient Greece, Canon-Typical Violence, Gods, Hector is a poor baby, Heroes being heroic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slavery, Slow Burn, Torture, mythologie - Freeform, non-con elements
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: Als Hektor, der größte Held der Trojaner, in griechische Kriegsgefangenschaft gerät, weiß er, dass er alles daran setzen muss, um unter den Feinden unerkannt zu bleiben und zu überleben. Dann trifft er auf Achilles, den größten Helden der Griechen, und sein Schicksal wird nicht mehr dasselbe sein...





	1. Prolog im Olymp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werthersechter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/gifts).



> Diese Geschichte habe ich tatsächlich seit über 3 Jahren mit mir herumgetragen und freue mich riesig, sie nun beendet zu sehen. Danke v.a. auch an werthersechter, ohne die ich niemals so weit gekommen wäre.

„Findest du das lustig?“

„ _Oh, durchaus._ “

Ein böser Blick bringt ihn zum Seufzen. „ _Na ja, es ist besser als die Alternative, nicht wahr?_ “

„Alternative?“

„ _Sie bringen sich um._ “

„Das kann durchaus immer noch geschehen, das weißt du, oder?“

„ _Aber es wird unwahrscheinlicher._ “

Schweigen.

„Trotzdem tut er mir leid.“

„ _Er ist stark. Er wird es schaffen._ “

„Es ist nicht leicht, ein Sonnenkind zu sein, nicht wahr, Apoll?“

„ _Nein, meine Liebe. Aber es macht einen ja auch nicht schlau, ein Schützling der Athene zu sein_.“


	2. Hinterhalt

Rückblickend wird Hektor sich fragen, ob all das, was ihm widerfährt, all sein Leid und seine Qual, nicht nur ein übler Scherz der Götter ist. Er ist weit vom Antlitz Apollons entfernt, als sein Schicksal sich so grundlegend ändert, und vielleicht hätte schon das allein ihm eine Warnung sein müssen.

Hektor kann sein Herz schlagen hören, so leise ist es in den kühlen, schattigen Gemäuern des Apollotempels. Der Waffenstillstand für den heutigen Tag ist unerwartet auf ihn gekommen, wenngleich nicht unerwünscht.

Es ist nur dem Eifer des Gefechts zu verdanken, dass er sich von seinem Truppen entfernt hat und der Prinz von Troja weiß, dass er die gnädige Verschnaufpause nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen sollte, aber noch immer hält das Blut der unschuldigen Priester, das nun Statuen und Altar im Hauptheiligtum befleckt, seinen Blick gefangen.

Wut steigt in ihm auf, wenn er daran denkt, mit welch tierischer Brutalität die Griechen vorgegangen sind. Nichts ist diesen Barbaren heilig und genau das macht sie so gefährlich für seine Stadt. Seufzend wendet er sich von der Zerstörung zu seinen Füßen ab. Er wird mit seinem Vater sprechen müssen, mit dem Ältestenrat und den übrigen Priestern. Sicherlich wird sich der Sonnengott nicht von seiner Stadt abwenden, aber ein gutes Omen kann die Leichtigkeit, mit der die feindlichen Truppen vorgedrungen sind, nicht sein. Dumpf hallen seine Schritte von den Mauern wieder, als Hektor sich auf den Rückweg macht.

Beinahe überhört er die Rufe, aber er ist aufmerksam und so hält er umgehend inne und beschließt instinktiv, der Ursache nachzugehen. Vielleicht hat einer der Priester überlebt, vielleicht ist einer ihrer Krieger verletzt, vielleicht... Je näher er dem Unglücklichen kommt, desto deutlicher kann er hören, dass die Hilferufe in Griechisch an sein Ohr dringen.

Dennoch, oder gerade deswegen, geht er weiter. Er tritt durch einen Torbogen und kann unmittelbar den blutbefleckten Griechen am Boden liegen sehen. Abschätzig blickt Hektor auf den Verzweifelten herab, der ihn gerade erst zu bemerken scheint.

„Helft mir, bitte, es schmerzt so schrecklich! Ich bitte Euch, ich - “ Als Hektor ins Licht tritt, erstarrt der Grieche und blankes Entsetzen zeigt sich in seinem Gesicht. Seinen Helm und Speer hat Hektor im Gemetzel längst verloren, aber seine Rüstung gibt ihn noch immer unweigerlich als Trojaner aus. Während er sich dem am Boden Liegenden nähert, beginnt dieser von ihm fort zu kriechen, aber seine Verletzungen beenden die Flucht nach wenigen Zoll. Hektors Griechisch ist bei weitem nicht perfekt, aber dennoch genug, um zu verstehen, dass der Gefangene alle Götter Griechenlands um Hilfe anfleht. Langsam streckt Hektor sein Schwert von sich und breitet die Arme aus, als er sich dem vor ihm kauernden Mann nähert.

„Es ist Waffenruhe beschlossen!“, bringt er in stark akzentuiertem Hellenisch hervor. Noch immer ist der Gesichtsausdruck des Griechen von Furcht geprägt, doch verharrt er nun still und Hektor wagt sich weiter vor, lässt sein Schwert beiseite fallen und kniet sich neben den anderen. Vorsichtig beginnt er nach den Verletzungen des Griechen zu tasten. Er ist übersäht mit Schnitten und blauen Flecke, wie sie es alle sind, nach Jahren der Belagerung und des Krieges. Hektor überlegt, ob er das Schweigen, das zwischen sie getreten ist, durch einige aufmunternde oder beruhigende Worte durchbrechen soll. Er lässt seine Augen wandern, um sich dem Knie, das der Grieche bisher geschont hat, zuzuwenden und nimmt in der Peripherie seines Blickes die Leichen der getöteten Priester wahr.

Entschlossen presst er die Lippen zusammen und macht weiter. Nachdem er die Beinschiene des Anderen entfernt hat, tastet er nach möglichen Brüchen, kann aber nichts finden. Als Hektor sich gerade verwundert aufrichten will, spürt er den kalten Stahl einer Klinge und er muss das hämische Grinsen des Griechen nicht vor sich sehen, um zu wissen, dass er in eine Falle geraten ist. Hektor verbeißt sich den Fluch, der ihm auf den Lippen liegt und lässt sich widerwillig auf die Füße zwingen. Das Messer an seiner Kehle erstickt jeden Gedanken an Widerstand im Keim und vermutlich ist er ohnehin zu erschöpft. Er denkt an die goldenen Spangen in seinem Haar, und ist froh, dass er wenigstens sein verräterisches Schwert nicht mehr am Leib trägt. Es müssen mindestens zwei weitere Männer sein, die ihm aufgelauert haben, das erkennt er am Gemurmel. Auch wenn er den hektischen Dialekt kaum versteht, so ist es doch mehr als deutlich, dass sie sich auf seine Kosten amüsieren. Die Wut, die Hektor empfindet, will sich in einem gutturalen Knurren äußern, aber in diesem Augenblick trifft ihn unerwartet ein harter Schlag von der Seite im Gesicht, sodass er mehr stöhnt.

Er taumelt vorn über und wird von der Hand eines seiner Häscher aufgefangen, der ihn brutal am Haarschopf hochreißt. Der Schmerz treibt ihm reflexartig die Tränen in die Augen und er muss blinzeln, um sie zu vertreiben, sodass er den Weg, den er nach draußen geschleift wird, nur ausschnittsweise sieht, eine grauenhafte Aneinanderreihung von Zerstörung und Tod, die sich ihm tief in den Geist brennt.

Die Männer treten in die glühende Mittagssonne Trojas hinaus und für einen Moment ist Hektor geblendet. Bevor er wieder ganz bei Sinnen ist, spürt er erneut ein Reißen an seinem Haarschopf und erkennt, dass er bald auch die letzten Insignien seiner Herkunft los sein wird.

„Vielleicht ein General?“

„Unsinn dann hätten wir ihn nicht alleine gefunden!“

„Wahrscheinlich einfach ein verwöhntes Händlersöhnchen!“

Er hört, dass sie über ihn reden, aber er ignoriert ihre Worte. Stattdessen richtet er sich auf und hebt stolz den Kopf.

„Müssen verzweifelt sein, wenn sie schon solche Leute einsetzen.“

Raues Lachen, aber Hektor blickt stier weiter um sich und beobachtet, wie die Griechen zu Dutzenden die erbeuteten Schätze aus dem Tempel tragen und ihre Toten beiseiteschaffen. Die gefallenen Trojaner lassen Sie für die Krähen liegen. Wenigstens sind es nicht gar so viele, wie Hektor befürchtet hat.

„Hey, Trojaner!“ Einer der Männer, die in umstellt haben, geht ihn langsam, wie mit einem Kind sprechend, von der Seite an: „Bekommst du auch das Maul auf? Oder sprichst du neben eurem Gegrunze kein Griechisch?“

Langsam, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, wendet Hektor sich dem zu, der ihn angesprochen hat. Er antwortet ruhig und betont, gibt sich Mühe, seinen luwischen Akzent zu verbergen und er dankt Apollo, dessen Licht hell über ihnen leuchtet, dass es ihm halbwegs gelingt: „Kommt darauf an, ob die Gesellschaft es wert ist...“

Seine Ironie bringt ihm einen schmerzvollen Schlag in die Magengegend ein, aber die Anderen lachen und Adrenalin und Trotz berauschen ihn. Er sackt zusammen, anscheinend verletzt, wartet kurz und macht dann einen Satz, um den Schläger zu Boden zu reißen. Natürlich ist seine Revolte nur von kurzem Erfolg gekrönt, aber er schafft es, dem arroganten Griechen ordentlich zuzusetzen und als die Umstehenden ihn schließlich fortreißen und ihm Fesseln anlegen, scheint es einen Augenblick, als wollte der Vorgeführte ihm umgehend die Kehle aufschlitzen.

Doch mit einem Mal scheint sein Zorn wie erstarrt und die Griechen weichen zurück. Ein Tritt in die Kniekehlen schickt Hektor zu Boden und erst als der imposante Krieger mit dem goldenen Haar und meerblauen Augen vor ihn tritt, erkennt Hektor, wer sich da zu ihnen gesellt hat.

Es hat nicht lange gedauert, um seinen Namen unter Trojanern berüchtigt zu machen. Eine lebende Legende ist er und seit er in diesem verfluchtet Krieg sein Schwert zum ersten Mal geschwungen hat, pflanzt er mit jedem neuen Tag die Angst tief in die Herzen der Trojaner. Abschätzig betrachtet Achilles, Sohn des Peleus aus dem Hause des Aiakos, den Gefangenen und wendet sich dann seinen Myrmidonen zu.

„Wer ist das?“

„Ein trojanischer Gefangener. Er versuchte, uns heimtückisch aufzulauern, aber wir konnten ihn überwältigen.“

Hektor schnaubt verächtlich, aber er weiß es besser, als zu widersprechen.

„War das alles, was ihr bei ihm gefunden habt?“

Die Krieger bestätigen. „Ja, Herr, er war weitab der Schatzkammern, als wir ihn fanden.

Achilles hebt eine Augenbraue und diese minimale Geste reicht aus, damit die Männer den, der ihm die Haarspangen herausgerissen hat, nach vorne schieben und dieser die erbärmliche Handvoll Gold seinem Befehlshaber entgegenstreckt.

Dieser nimmt den Schmuck kommentarlos entgegen und betrachtet ihn eingehend in seiner Handfläche. Dann lässt er seinen Blick über Hektor, der noch immer im Staub vor ihm kniet, wandern und mustert ihn beinahe ebenso abschätzig wie das Edelmetall zuvor, ehe er seinem Soldaten das Gold zuwirft.

„Den Schmuck jedenfalls kannst du behalten, Eumäus.“ Die Implikation darüber, was noch zur Beute gezählt wird, hängt in der kurzen Stille, die folgt, bedeutungsschwanger über ihm und zum ersten Mal spürt Hektor, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzieht. Doch bevor er den Gedanken ganz zu Ende bringen kann, gibt Achilles den Befehl zum Aufbruch und gemeinsam mit der restlichen Kriegsbeute wird Hektor auf ein Pferd und ins Lager der Griechen gebunden. Selbst das Tier ist ein Raub des Krieges. Hektor erkennt das braun gescheckte Fell des Hengstes. Er selbst hat geholfen, das Tier einzureiten, bevor es in die Ställe seines Vaters gebracht wurde. Er hofft matt, dass sein Reiter mehr Glück hatte als er selbst und er schöpft für einen Augenblick Trost in der Vertrautheit der Nähe einer ihm wohlgesonnen und lebendigen Kreatur.


	3. Kriegsgefangenschaft

Doch der Frieden ist erwartungsgemäß nur von kurzer Natur. In den letzten Tagen und Wochen sind die Griechen kontinuierlich näher an die Stadt gerückt und so findet Hektor sich schon nach wenigen Meilen im Lager des Feindes wieder. Unwirsch wird vom Pferd gezerrt. Mit seltsamer Erleichterung stellt er fest, dass er offensichtlich der einzige Gefangene ist, den die Griechen heute gemacht haben, denn so weiß er wenigstens seine eigenen Leute sicher, auch wenn ihm schnell bewusst wird, dass er als einzige lebende Beute des Raubzug ist eine Art Attraktion darstellt. Immer mehr Griechen versammeln sich auf den Zeltplatz, nicht nur die Myrmidonen, denen er seine jetzige Situation verdankt. Achilles hat er längst aus den Augen verloren, er wird wahrscheinlich mit den anderen Heerführern beratschlagen, wie mit dem Waffenstillstand weiter umzugehen ist. Auch sonst zeigt sich kein Anführer der Griechen und so ist es kein Wunder, dass die Soldaten, während sie ihre Wunden versorgen, ihren Sieg begießen und den Unbeteiligten ihre Heldentaten berichten, nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihrem Gefangenen umgehen. Seit seiner Gefangennahme hat Hektor sich innerlich darauf vorbereitet und er weiß genau, dass dies nun einmal das Los der Kriegsgefangenschaft ist.

Dennoch spürt er, wie er von den Schlägen und der Hitze der Mittagssonne langsam mürbe wird. Immer wieder geht er zu Boden und richtet sich stets erneut trotzig auf, solange bis ein anderer Söldner sich entschließt, seine Kampfeskraft an dem verletzten und geschwächten Feind unter dem Johlen der Umstehenden unter Beweis zu stellen.

Keiner wagt, ihn ernstlich zu verletzen, das bemerkt Hektor sogar noch keuchend und Blut spuckend, aber die Stunden werden lang und Durst und Erschöpfung lassen seine Glieder bleischwer werden. Mit jedem Schlag, ob mit Fäusten oder Riemen, beginnt sich die Welt sich ein wenig mehr um ihn zu drehen und als sich die Dämmerung langsam über die Zeltstadt senkt, ist es einzig und allein noch sein eiserner Willer, der ihn bei Bewusstsein hält.

Um sie herum werden die Feuer entzündet und hämisch friedlich dringt von der Ferne der Klang einer Leier an Hektors Ohr. Die Sterne leuchten schon hell und zahlreich am schwarzen Nachthimmel, als endlich einer zu ihnen tritt, der den Soldaten Einhalt gebietet. Hektors linkes Auge ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt beinahe gänzlich zugeschwollen und er erkennt den älteren Mann nur schemenhaft, aber als er mit den Männern spricht, ist Hektor sich sicher, dass da Eudoros stehen muss, Achilles‘ rechte Hand und einer seiner Ratgeber.

„Es ist genug!“ Er muss sie nicht einmal anherrschen. Ruhig und bestimmt spricht Eudoros mit den Umstehenden und seine knappen Worte reichen aus, dem Rausch der Menge Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Steh auf!“ Es dauert einen Moment, bis Hektor merkt, dass Eudoros in seiner Zunge gesprochen hat, und versteht, dass offenbar er gemeint ist. Er spuckt das Blut in seinem Mund in den Sand zu Eudoros‘ Füßen und stemmt sich dann von allen Vieren hoch, bis er schwankend, aber aufrecht vor dem Offizier steht, der ihn abschätzig mustert.

„Allzu viel scheint ja nicht zerstört zu sein“, bemerkt er - und dieses Mal ist Hektor sich nicht sicher, ob er zu ihm oder den Griechen spricht.

Hektor bleckt die Zähne und findet eine gewisse Genugtuung ob des offensichtlichen Ekels, den sein blutverschmiertes Gebiss in Eudoros‘ Gesicht zeichnet.

„Legt ihn in Ketten und dann schafft ihn in sein Zelt!“ 

Jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzt Hektor, als sie ihn fortführen, aber erst als das Eisen seine Handgelenke umschließt und noch heiß geschmiedet wird, wird er sich zum ersten Mal des vollen Ausmaßes seiner Lage bewusst: Er ist keine Geisel. Niemand in Troja weiß, dass er überhaupt noch lebt. Es wird keinen Austausch und keine Rettung geben. Diese Ketten soll er für immer tragen. Hektor spürt einen Kloß in seiner trockenen Kehle.

Der Gedanke hat etwas Endgültiges und ist in seiner Unausweichlichkeit so erdrückend, dass er für den Moment Hektors ganzes Denken einnimmt. Entsprechend spät bemerkt er das Eisen, das ein grobschlächtiger Hüne im Feuer abseits erhitzt. Am Ende macht es so oder so keinen Unterschied. Es braucht trotz der Ketten mehrere Männer, die ihn festhalten, aber verhindern kann er es doch nicht, dass sie ihm das Brandeisen auf die Brust drücken, wie einem Stück bockigen Weidevieh.

Der Schmerz ist unerträglich, der Geruch seines eigenen verbrannten Fleisches stechend und ekelerregend in seiner Nase. Unwillkürlich stöhnt Hektor auf. Näher an einen Schmerzensschrei haben sie ihn heute noch nicht gebracht, aber schon dieser kleine Laut fühlt sich wie eine Niederlage an. Sengend rot prangt Achilles‘ Wappen nun auf seiner Haut und es gibt nicht das Geringste, was er dagegen tun kann.

Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und lässt sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr jeder Muskel seines geschundenen Körpers protestiert, als er von mehreren Männern diesmal mehr fortgeschleift als -geführt wird. Sie bringen ihn zum Fluss, reißen das, was von seiner Tunika noch übrig ist herunter und stoßen ihn ins brackige Wasser, um den Schmutz des Tages von ihm abzuschrubben. Es fällt ihm schwer, die Demütigung, so vor seinen Feinden zu stehen, zu ertragen, aber bald schon muss er kämpfen, um überhaupt über Wasser zu bleiben und als sie ihn schließlich wieder an Land ziehen, ist er gänzlich außer Atem und nur erleichtert. Ein Feldarzt kommt hinzu und begutachtet seine Verletzungen, die er als zahlreich, aber nicht bedrohlich einstuft. Ein schwacher Trost für Hektor, der klatschnass ist, nun aber zumindest ein trockenes Leintuch erhält, dass er rasch dazu verwendet, die zerfetzten Lumpen um seine Hüften herum auszutauschen.


	4. Höhle des Löwen

Als sie ihn in die stille Dunkelheit des Zeltes auf den Feldherrenhügel führen, ist es nicht vonnöten, ihn auf die Knie zu zwingen, denn sobald seine Wächter von ihm ablassen, stürzt Hektor zu Boden. Der Spott, den er ob dieser Schwäche ertragen muss, ist beißend und beinahe ebenso schmerzhaft wie seine Wunden, aber wenigstens bedarf es dem Keuchen der Wächter nach zu urteilen immer noch eines bedeutenden Kraftaufwandes, seinen widerwilligen Körper zum nächsten Zeltpfosten zu zerren, um ihn daran festzumachen. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken ans Holz gebunden harrt Hektor auf Knien aus. Er lässt den Kopf vornüber hängen, obwohl ihm lange Strähnen seines dunklen Haares nass in die Stirn hängen, stiert stumm auf die Erde vor sich und blickt auch nicht auf, als sie ihn endlich, endlich allein lassen.

Heute Morgen noch ist er in seinem eigenen Bett hoch über den Dächern Trojas erwacht, doch scheint es ihm momentan, als sei dies der erste ruhige Augenblick seit einer Ewigkeit. Das Bild seines Vaters taucht vor seinem inneren Auge auf, auch das seiner Brüder und Andromaches. Ob sie ihn wohl noch für vermisst halten oder schon zu trauern begonnen haben? Wieder vernimmt er von Ferne den Laut der Leier und endlich ist es ihm, als würde sogar die drückende Hitze des Sommers allmählich ein wenig nachlassen.

Die Zikaden zirpen unermüdlich und Hektor findet für einen Moment Trost in der Unveränderlichkeit und Unbeirrbarkeit dieser Insekten, die sich so herzlich wenig um die Geschicke der Menschen scheren und den Tod von Trojanern und Griechen gleichermaßen besingen. Beinahe grämt es ihn, wie viele dieser Barden er als kleiner Junge mit seinen Brüdern gefangen und gequält hat und er fragt sich, ob es ihnen ebenso schwer gefallen war wie ihm, die Plötzlichkeit zu akzeptieren, mit der ihre Freiheit ein Ende aus Eisen und Verachtung gefunden hatte.

Ein plötzlicher Luftstoß fährt ihm übers Gesicht und reißt ihn aus seinem Dämmerzustand. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen ist Hektor hellwach. Das Adrenalin in seinen Adern lässt ihn sich entgegen des Protestes seiner schmerzenden Muskeln, soweit seine Fesseln es erlauben, aufrichten. Er hält den Kopf weiter stur vor sich gesenkt und beobachtet nur aus den Augenwinkeln den blonden Hünen, der das Zelt betritt.

Auch im Halbdunkel kann er leicht erkennen, warum in den Gassen und Spelunken Trojas verhalten vom myrmidonischen Löwen geflüstert wird. Jeder Zentimeter von Achilles‘ Körper strotzt vor Kraft. Sein Haar umweht sein Haupt und verleiht ihm ein geradezu königliches Auftreten. Dennoch wirkt der griechische Krieger abseits des Schlachtfeldes weniger getrieben.

Es ist schwer, sein genaues Alter einzuschätzen. Hektor vermutet, dass er und Achilles in etwa gleich alt sein müssen. Vielleicht ist der Grieche etwas jünger, aber dieser Eindruck mag auch der Tatsache geschuldet sein, dass er anders als er selbst, der stolz seinen Bart als Zeichen seiner königlichen Herkunft und Lebenserfahrung voll trägt, sein Gesicht ganz glatt rasiert. Nicht einmal ein Schatten legt sich über seine Mundpartie, die nichts Verbissenes mehr hat wie noch wenige Stunden zuvor.

Seine Bewegungen sind zielstrebig, aber ruhig und seine Statur wirkt viel entspannter. Er scheint zufrieden, ganz und gar im Einklang mit seinem Umfeld. Selbst den Mann, der vor seinem Diwan angekettet ist, betrachtet er kaum. Stattdessen durchquert er mit wenigen Schritten das Zelt, dessen Inneneinrichtung Hektor nun zum ersten Mal beachtet. Es ist geräumig, groß geradezu, und zur Linken des Eingangs ist ein Teil mit Stoffbahnen verhangen, sodass Eintretende nicht sofort das Innere gänzlich erfassen können. In der Mitte steht eine Zinnschale auf drei Beinen, in der wohl ein Feuer entfacht werden kann, in der momentan aber nur ein wenig Kohle glüht, die mit Kräutern versetzt sein muss, denn immer wieder weht ein angenehmer Duft zu Hektor herüber. Mit dem Loch in der Decke, durch das er nur mit Mühe einen Blick auf den klaren Sternenhimmel erhaschen kann, ist die Luft im Zelt erstaunlich frisch und angenehm, viel weniger stickig, als Hektor es von den trojanischen Heerzügen gewohnt ist. Um die Schale herum stecken in einigem Abstand konzentrisch zu den Außenwänden die Holzpfähle im Boden, die es ermöglichen, das Zelt so ausladend zu halten. Zwischen ihnen sind mit Schaffellen bedeckte Sitzkissen angeordnet, nur an einer Stelle, direkt gegenüber dem Eingang und nicht weit von Hektors momentaner Position, steht ein Diwan. Offenbar ist es nicht ungewöhnlich für Achilles, hier Gäste zu empfangen.

Im Äußeren Kreis des Zeltes kann Hektor wenig erkennen: Truhen mit Kleidung, Rüstung und Schätzen. Hinter dem Diwan über einen guten Teil des Bodens ausgebreitet liegen Felle, Kissen, Matratzen und Decken beinahe dekadent aufgetürmt, ein Nachtlager, wie er es vielleicht bei einem persischen Herrscher auf Reisen erwartet hätte, nicht aber bei einem Soldaten. Hektor schnaubt verächtlich.

Wenn Achilles ihn gehört hat, so lässt er es sich nicht anmerken. Auch er muss von solch einem langen Tag erschöpft sein, aber er zeigt keine Spur von Hast, als er beginnt, seine pechschwarze Rüstung abzulegen. Hektor beobachtet, wie er Helm und Brustpanzer abnimmt, langsam und konzentriert die Riemen seiner Sandalen löst und schließlich Arm- und Beinschienen aufknüpft.

Alles wirft er achtlos beiseite, Schild und Waffen kann Hektor nicht ausmachen. Achilles greift nach einer Karaffe, schenkt sich ein und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck. Anschließend geht er zu der bronzenen Wasserschale neben dem Eingang und beginnt, sich den Staub und die Anstrengung des Tages aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Dann, als sei er bis auf seine Möbel allein in seinem Zelt, legt Achilles auch seine Tunika ab und Hektor wendet den Blick ab, als habe Zeus persönlich ihn mit einem Blitz getroffen. Er hört ein trockenes Auflachen und erkennt, dass Achilles ihn ebenso beobachtet hat, wie er ihn.

Trotzig gibt er vor, das Lachen nicht gehört zu haben und Achilles erwidert den Gefallen. Er fährt fort, sich weiter schweigend zu waschen. Hektor vermeidet jeden Blick, horcht aber umso aufmerksamer, was der andere tut. Er glaubt zu erkennen, dass Achilles die Tunika wieder aufnimmt, nur sicher ist er nicht. Unvermittelt tritt Achilles in sein Blickfeld und kniet sich so nahe neben ihn, dass Hektor seinen Atem spüren kann. Achilles‘ rechte Hand legt sich unter sein Kinn und zwingt ihn aufzusehen.

In der Linken hält Achilles noch immer sein Gewand und Hektor vermag es nicht, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Er fixiert einen Punkt der Zeltwand, der weit, weit fort liegt, bis Achilles‘ Finger beginnen, sanft über seine Wange zu streichen und er dann einen Daumen gewaltsam zwischen seine zusammengepressten Lippen schiebt. Alarmiert schnellt Hektors Kopf nach oben und er blickt verständnislos in Achilles‘ funkelnde Augen. Glaubt Achilles wirklich, von ihm, den sie für einen unbedeutenden Söldner halten, Informationen erlangen zu können? Oder steht ihm nur der Sinn danach, die Grausamkeiten des Tages mit den Grausamkeiten eines Abends auszulöschen?

„Was ist los, Trojaner, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“ Hektor ignoriert die Herausforderung in Achilles‘ Stimme und schweigt.

„Wie ist dein Name?“ Hektor schweigt weiter und ein Lächeln kräuselt Achilles‘ Lippen.

„Nun gut!“ Achilles hievt sich auf die Füße zurück und betrachtet ihn von oben herab. Seine Augen wandern über seinen bloßen Oberkörper und bleiben für einige Sekunden an dem Brandmal hängen, das sich scharlachrot von Hektors Haut abhebt und ihn für alle Welt als Achilles‘ Eigentum ausgibt. Ein Leuchten tritt in seine Augen. „Wir werden uns schon noch besser kennenlernen, du und ich!“

Hektor erzittert und er ist sich sicher, dass Achilles es gesehen haben muss, also spuckt er ihm vor die Füße und rechnet mit einem Schlag, der ausbleibt. Stattdessen bleibt Achilles sarkastisch: „Oh, warum so ablehnend?“

Noch bevor Hektor entscheiden kann, wie er reagieren soll, tritt ein junger Mann ins Zelt, der Achilles anstrahlt, als sei er der Sonnengott persönlich. „Guten Abend, Achilles, ich habe schon von eurem Sieg gehört!“

Achilles erwidert das Lächeln und zum ersten Mal sieht Hektor etwas anderes als Grimm in den Zügen des Kriegers. „Danke, Patroklos!“

Der Junge, Patroklos, scheint vergessen zu haben, was er wollte und blickt fragend Hektor an. Der zeigt seine Zähne und hofft, dass noch genügend Blut an ihnen klebt, um dem Knaben eine Lektion zu erteilen. Achilles ignoriert ihren stummen Austausch.

„Was gibt es denn?“

Sofort wendet Patroklos sich ab. „Ich wollte euch etwas zu Abendessen bringen!“, sagt er und streckt Achilles ein Bündel und einen kleine Amphore entgegen.

„Ein wahrer Freund bist du!“, ruft Achilles aus und tritt ein wenig auf ihn zu, um Patroklos zu umarmen, den es nicht im Geringsten zu stören scheint, dass Achilles noch immer entblößt ist. Erst nach einigen Sekunden löst er die Umarmung und stellt seine Mitbringsel auf den flachen Tisch neben dem Diwan. Er hält inne, als warte er auf etwas Bestimmtes, doch Achilles geht nicht darauf ein und Patroklos erkennt, dass er unerwünscht ist. Er verabschiedet sich und wirft Achilles einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, dann ist Hektor wieder alleine mit dem Peleiaden.

Achilles streift sich seine Tunika über, tritt zurück und fährt mit ihrem Gespräch fort, als seien sie nie unterbrochen worden. „Weißt du“, erklärt er und lässt sich auf den Diwan fallen, wo er beginnt, gierig die Weintrauben und den Käse, den Patroklos gebracht hat, zu verschlingen, „du musst das alles nicht so ernst sehen. Du kannst es gut haben hier“, nur um sofort einzuschränken: „Für einen Wortbrüchigen.“

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Achilles jetzt ein toter und Hektor ein freier Mann. Er wird sich vor diesem Griechen nicht rechtfertigen, aber dennoch entfleucht ihm ein herablassendes, trockenes Auflachen.

Interessiert nimmt Achilles seine Reaktion auf. „Was? War etwa kein Waffenstillstand beschlossen, als sie dich aufgriffen?“

Wider besseres Wissen lässt sich Hektor zu einer Antwort hinreißen. „Das hat niemand in Frage gestellt. Anders als die Aufrichtigkeit bestimmter Leute.“

Zu seinem großen Erstaunen nickt Achilles lediglich. „Das hatte ich befürchtet.“ Kein Mitleid, eine bloße Feststellung. „Wie?“

„Ein billiger Trick, der mich glauben ließ, ich hülfe einem Verletzten.“

Wieder nickt Achilles. „Eumäus war schon immer ein Hitzkopf, aber Männern seines Schlages werden wir den Sieg über Ilium verdanken.“

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann.“ Hektor geht nicht weiter auf die Provokation ein, die zwar nicht in Achilles Ton, wohl aber im Inhalt seiner Worte liegt, und bemüht sich, ruhig zu klingen.

Er wartet ab, ob Achilles ihn zurechtweisen wird, aber ebenso, wie er selbst fest Trojas Stärke postuliert, scheint Achilles‘ Überzeugung von der griechischen Überlegenheit von einer Gewissheit, die keiner Rechtfertigung bedarf. Seine Antwort bleibt bei einem gemurmeltes „Wir werden sehen“, das mehr zu sich selbst als zu Hektor gesprochen scheint.

Mit dem Ausbleiben einer Entgegnung erlahmt auch Hektors Trotz. Er ist sich des Sieges schon lange nicht mehr sicher und beinahe ebenso lange weiß er, dass sein Glaube an Erfolg vollkommen unerheblich ist. Er wird die Stadt bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug verteidigen, ganz gleich ob Troja dadurch auch nur einen Tag länger stehen wird. Es ist mehr Pflichtgefühl als Kampfeswille, der ihn das Kinn stolz recken lässt, während Achilles gedanklich unendlich weit fort zu sein scheint und weiter sein Abendessen verzehrt.

Mittlerweile kann Hektor den Duft des Brotes riechen, auch den Käse und das Pökelfleisch, das der Jüngling gebracht hat. Erst jetzt bemerkt er, wie hungrig er ist. Seit Sonnenaufgang hat er nichts mehr gegessen und das Wasser läuft ihm im Mund zusammen. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen, aber sind Magen knurrt und laut genug, dass Achilles aufblickt, irritiert und dann belustigt.

„Hungrig?“

Hektor überlegt kurz, ob er diese Frage einer Antwort würdigen soll, dann, in einem Anflug von Witz, schüttelt er den Kopf. „Nicht im Geringsten.“

Achilles lacht und steht auf. Er kniet sich zu Hektor hinab und hält ihm ein Stück Brot hin. So sehr es ihm auch widerstrebt, Hektor beißt gierig das erste Stück ab, dessen würziger Geschmack ein Labsal für seinen Geist und Körper ist. Ohne zu kauen schlingt er die ersehnte Nahrung herunter, doch schon nach dem zweiten Bissen zieht Achilles sie ihm fort.

„Halt, lass dir Zeit!“ Er legt das Brot und den Käse beiseite. Dann streicht er Hektor die noch immer nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, streckt sich nach einer Schale und gibt ihm zu trinken. Das Wasser ist nicht mehr kalt, aber noch immer unendlich erquickend, sodass Hektor auch dieses Angebot dankend annimmt, ohne sich darum zu scheren, wie verzweifelt er wirken muss. Er trinkt viel zu schnell und das Wasser läuft ihm das Kinn hinab. Zwei Schalen leert er so und Achilles wartet ihm geduldig auf, bevor er ihm auch den Rest seines Abendessens gibt.

„Vielleicht hätte ich Patroklos bitten sollen, meinem Gast noch mehr zu bringen?“ Peinlich berührt sieht Hektor auf. Der Spott ist in Achilles‘ Stimme zurück, aber mit vollem Magen fällt es Hektor bedeutend leichter, die ihm gezeigte Freundlichkeit zu erwidern.

„Ist er Euer Cousin?“ Es ist deutlich, dass Achilles den Knaben schätzt, doch für einen Bruder sieht er ihm nicht ähnlich genug und für einen Sohn ist er zu alt.

Ein Lächeln huscht über das Gesicht des Anderen. „Patroklos ist... Er war mein Eromenos.“

Hektor trifft das Wort unerwartet, obwohl er die Bedeutung kennt, und er nimmt deshalb das leichte Bedauern in Achilles‘ Stimme kaum war, als der hinzufügt: „Bevor er zu alt wurde.“

Hektor presst die Lippen zusammen und schon ist alle Melancholie aus den blauen Augen verschwunden. „Erstaunlich. Ein wackerer Krieger, der Tapferkeit im Angesicht so vieler Feinde gezeigt hat. Und doch vermag der einfache Gedanke an Liebe ihn so zu verunsichern, dass er mir kaum in die Augen sehen kann.“

Hektor blickt auf und taxiert Achilles intensiv. „Ich kenne die Art der Griechen“, sagt er abschätzig und ignoriert, dass Achilles ihm immer näher gekommen ist, „und ich verurteile die Sitten anderer Völker nicht, nur kann ich nicht glauben, dass das, was ihr Liebe nennt, etwas anderes als eine Verwirrung der Sinne ist.“

„Eine Verwirrung?“

„Liebe kann es nur zwischen einem Mann und seinem Weib geben. Wie sollte sonst die Frucht der Liebe wachsen? Und welchen anderen Zweck kann die Liebe haben?“ Er hat nicht so viel reden wollen, doch sein Pflichtgefühl empört sich über Achilles‘ offen zur Schau gestellten Hedonismus.

Auch jetzt lacht der Grieche laut und richtet sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Zweck? In der Liebe? Troja muss ein trauriger Ort sein, wenn ihr das glaubt.“

„Zumindest ist es ein tugendhafter Ort. Wo keine Unzucht getrieben wird. Und kein Vertrag heimtückisch gebrochen.“

„Nein, bei euch raubt man sich seine Bettgenossen lieber.“

Hektor schluckt und macht sich bereit, seinen dummen, kleinen Bruder, diesen naiven Tor, zu verteidigen, als ihm auffällt, dass niemand hier weiß, dass auch er selbst ein Prinz Trojas ist. Es ist erstaunlich, wie leicht ihm die Worte mit einem Mal von den Lippen gehen, und wie erleichternd es ist, sie auszusprechen: „Das ist nicht mein Kampf. Der Prinz war und ist ein verliebter Lüstling und ein großtuerischer Dummkopf noch dazu und viel Leid wäre den Trojanern erspart geblieben, wäre er als Sohn eines minderen Vaters zur Welt gekommen. Aber es ist geschehen und die Königin zurückzuschicken wäre ihr sicherer Tod. Oder leugnet ihr das?“

Achilles schweigt und Hektor nimmt es als Zustimmung: „Geschehenes Unrecht kann ich nicht ungeschehen machen. Ich kann nur meine Pflicht erfüllen, in diesem Spiel der Könige.“

„Du sprichst gut, Sohn Trojas, und du sprichst wahr“, antwortet Achilles, „und aus eben diesem Grund kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen, auch wenn meine Männer falsch an dir gehandelt haben. Die Götter spielen ein seltsames Spiel mit uns. Du hast für einen einfachen Soldaten heute Heldenmut gezeigt und bist doch in mein Sklave geworden.“ Heiß streicht Achilles‘ Atem über seine Haut und Hektor erschauert.

Sicher, Achilles‘ Worte zeugen von ehrlichem Respekt, aber das birgt kaum einen Trost für ihn. Denn auch wenn es ihm nicht gefällt, so weiß Hektor nun doch, was er nicht zu denken wagte, weiß, warum Achilles ihn für sich wollte und welcher Art sein Nutzen für ihn sein wird. Er wird keine Nachrichten aus dem Lager des Feindes erfragen und auch nicht die sadistischen Spielereien seiner Soldaten nachahmen.

Stattdessen fährt Achilles fort: „Von allen Männern Trojas bist du der einzige, der mich heute nicht zu fürchten braucht!“

„Und doch wirst du mich nicht fragen, ob ich deine Berührung wünsche oder nicht“, stellt Hektor fest. Seine Stimme bleibt ruhig, aber der Vorwurf ist dennoch unüberhörbar. Sein Trotz scheint Achilles zu amüsieren, denn wieder zeigt sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen und einmal mehr muss Hektor an ein Raubtier denken.

„Ich behandle mein Eigentum gut, Trojaner, aber ich besitze es voll und ganz!“

Bevor Hektor entscheiden kann, was er auf diese Drohung erwidern soll, hat Achilles sich abgewandt. Er löst ohne ein weiteres Wort Hektor die Ketten und die plötzliche Bewegung schmerzt vielleicht mehr als die starre Position zuvor. Er hievt sich auf die Füße und braucht einen Moment, um sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden.

Achilles bewegt sich in Richtung seines Bettlagers und Hektor nutzt die Gelegenheit. Mit aller Wucht wirft er sich auf Achilles, reißt ihn zu Boden und geht ihm an die Gurgel. Auch ohne Waffen ist es ein kurzer Kampf.

Nach wenigen Sekunden hat Achilles dem verletzten Hektor den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und ihn mit dem vollen Gewicht seines Körpers unter sich auf die Kissen gepresst.

„Du weißt, dass du keine Chance hast, Trojaner.“

Hektor versucht sich aufzubäumen und scheitert. Allein, es freut ihn unvernünftig, dass Achilles‘ Worte vor Anstrengung gepresst klingeln.

„Ich werde dich heute Nacht haben! Es liegt an dir, wie es geschehen wird.“

 Achilles‘ Atem ist heiß an Hektors Ohr und erst als die Anstrengung und der Schmerz ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn treiben, gibt er auf, sackt auf den weichen Decken zusammen und bemüht sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was auf seine Resignation folgen wird. Mit Ekel stellt er fest, wie Achilles‘ Männlichkeit sich hart an seine Schenkel presst. Sein Widerstand scheint ihn erregt zu haben. Hektor atmet tief durch und zwingt sich, die Welt um ihn herum zu ignorieren.

„Besser“, raunt Achilles ihm ins Ohr und seine Stimme klingt mit einem Mal bedeutend tiefer. Hektor hat heute bereits viele Schmerzen ertragen, er wird auch das überstehen können.

Niemand jedoch hätte ihn darauf vorbereiten können, was ihn jetzt erwartet. Noch immer hält Achilles ihn gefangen, hat seine Hände fest umschlungen über seinen Kopf gestreckt, doch wird sein Griff weicher, lockerer. Er beginnt, mit der freien Hand über Hektors Rücken zu streichen und langsam die verhärteten Muskelstränge seiner Schultern zu lockern. Hektor erstarrt innerlich, aber die sanften Bewegungen verfehlen ihre Wirkung nicht. Langsam entspannt er sich, zumindest ein wenig. Er zuckt zusammen, als sich heiße Lippen auf seine nackte Haut pressen, aber noch immer sind Achilles‘ Liebkosungen ohne jede Grausamkeit. Sanft fährt er mit Händen und Mund über jeden geschundenen Zentimeter auf Hektors Rücken. Ein Zittern durchläuft Hektor, von dem er nicht sagen kann, ob es der Kälte des Wassers oder Achilles‘ Zunge geschuldet ist. Jedenfalls bleibt es nicht unbemerkt.

„Du wirst es genießen, Trojaner.“ Keine Drohung dieses Mal, eher ein Versprechen. Hektor kann es sich nicht vorstellen, wie man so etwas genießen soll, aber als Achilles endlich seine Hände freigibt, versucht er nicht mehr, nach dem anderen zu schlagen, sondern wartet ab.

Achilles‘ Hände ziehen an seinen Schultern und drehen ihn auf den Rücken und Hektor ist zu überrascht, um seinen Blick abzuwenden. Er kann den Ausdruck in Achilles‘ Augen nicht ganz deuten, jedenfalls ist es nicht die Verachtung, die er erwartet hat. Als der Blondschopf sich nach vorne beugt, glaubt Hektor für eine Sekunde, er wolle ihn küssen, doch dann wendet sich Achilles seiner Brust zu, wo er fortfährt, jeden Muskel seines Körpers mit der Zunge nachzufahren. Hektors Nackenhaare stellen sich auf, er spürt, wie seine Brustwarzen hart werden und legt seinen Kopf in den Nacken, sodass er an die dunkle Zeltdecke starren kann, während Achilles damit fortfährt, seinen Körper zu verwöhnen. Je weiter der Griechen sich seiner Mitte zuwendet, desto mehr Scham steigt in Hektor auf, aber zugleich sind die Empfindungen solch zielstrebiger Kunstfertigkeit göttlich. Es ist kein Vergleich zu den letzten, lang vergangenen Nächten, in denen er mit Andromache das Bett geteilt hat. Für gewöhnlich ist er es, der solche Zusammenkünfte initiiert, während seine Frau sich ihm pflichtbewusst und in der Hoffnung, ihm endlich den Thronerben zu schenken, den sie sich vielleicht mehr wünscht als er, hingibt.

Nichts davon hat etwas mit der Leidenschaft zu tun, mit der nun begehrt wird. Achilles‘ Lust ist beängstigend und berauschend zugleich. Beinahe vergisst Hektor, dass er als Sklave auf diesem Bett liegt, beinahe bemerkt er nicht, wie Achilles ihm das Leintuch um die Lenden fortzieht und er nun ganz und gar entblößt vor seinem Feind liegt. Beinahe.

Als er Achilles Lippen in seinem Schritt spürt, muss Hektor die Hände in das Laken unter sich vergraben, um nicht einen Angriff zu wagen, den er nicht gewinnen kann. Was immer er erwartet hat, das ist es nicht. Hektor weiß von seinen Soldaten, dass es Dirnen in den billigen Kaschemmen der Stadt gibt, die solche Dienste anbieten, aber keine anständige Frau Trojas würde sich zu solchen Praktiken erniedrigen und das Laster der käuflichen Lust ist eine Schwäche, die er selbst sich nie zugestanden hat.

Achilles aber fährt unbeirrt in seinem Tun fort und Hektor kann nicht anders, als sich dem Augenblick hinzugeben. Es ist mehr als deutlich, dass der Grieche geübt ist in dem, was er tut. Zunächst umspielt er seinen Schaft leicht mit der Zunge, sodass die Berührungen kaum mehr sind als eine Spielerei. Dann jedoch umfängt er ihn ganz und gar mit seinem Mund und beginnt, den Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen. Seine Zunge liebkost dabei weiter Hektors Eichel und schon nach wenigen Momenten spürt Hektor, wie er hart wird. Es ist vollkommen gleich, dass es Achilles ist, der ihm diese Behandlung angedeihen lässt, dass er ein Mann ist und ein Grieche noch dazu, es fühlt sich gut an. In all diesem Brennen und Morden erlaubt sich Hektor, diese Geste des Begehrens anzunehmen, ohne ihren Grund und Zweck zu hinterfragen. Er fragt sich nicht, ob es Achilles darum bestellt ist, neben seinem Körper auch seinen Geist zu besitzen, fragt nicht, was er ihm beweisen will, denn wenn er ihn nur brechen wollte, so würde es sicherlich effektivere Wege geben.

Als Hektor beginnt Achilles Bewegungen zu erwidern, lediglich halb bewusst, aber eindeutig, drücken Achilles‘ Hände ihn zurück auf die Kissen, sodass er nichts weiter tun kann, als die Augen zu schließen und den Genuss geschehen zu lassen. Je schneller und intensiver Achilles‘ Bewegungen werden, desto mehr verschwindet die Welt um ihn herum, ein leises Stöhnen entringt sich ihm, bis er fast nicht mehr an sich halten kann. Panik steigt in ihm auf, als er sich seinem Höhepunkt nähert. Achilles wird doch soweit nicht gehen, sich selbst nicht auf diese Weise beflecken, nur um ihn vorzuführen?

Als Achilles im letzten Augenblick von ihm ablässt, ist es dennoch keine Erleichterung, sondern erschreckend intensive Frustration, die Hektor durchströmt. Über ihm kniend streift Achilles seine Tunika erneut ab, allerdings bedeutend langsamer als noch vor einer Stunde.

Seine Bewegungen haben in ihrer langsamen Überlegtheit etwas Provozierendes und zum ersten Mal erlaubt Hektor sich, Achilles Körper in seiner ganzen Perfektion zu bewundern. Denn perfekt ist er, das muss der Prinz neidlos anerkennen. Er erinnert sich, dass es von Achilles heißt, er sei der Sohn einer Meergöttin, ein Gedanke, den zu glauben ihm in diesem Augenblick nur zu leicht fällt. Die Kraft, die er ausstrahlt, der Bronzeton seiner Haut und der helle Kontrast seiner goldenen Haare, ebenso wie das leuchtende Blau seiner Augen, das alles lässt den Griechen aussehen wie die fleischgewordene kriegerische Tugend. Ein Liebling der Götter, ein Löwe unter Löwen, gekommen, den Tod nach Troja zu bringen, und ihn so frei und verletzlich zu erleben, treibt Hektor das Adrenalin in die Adern. Hektors rechte Hand zuckt nach oben und bleibt erst wenige Millimeter über Achilles Brustkorb schweben. Hektor merkt, dass auch Achilles Atem schwer geht.

Achilles hält erwartungsvoll inne und für einen Moment weiß Hektor selbst nicht genau, was er gleich tun wird. Dann verlagert Achilles sein Gewicht von einem Knie auf das andere und das lenkt Hektors Blick weiter nach unten. Achilles‘ Männlichkeit ist in erregtem Zustand noch größer und auch wenn Hektor sich nicht vor dem Griechen zu verstecken braucht, so scheint ihm der Anblick geradezu obszön. Hektor schreckt zurück. Während er beschämt die Augen schließt und seine Hand wieder in den Stoff vergräbt, spürt er, wie Achilles sich zur Seite beugt. Ob Enttäuschung in seinem Blick liegt, weiß Hektor nicht und will es auch nicht wissen, denn mit einem Mal fühlt er sich im Mark verunsichert.

Seit er in der Gewalt des Achilles gefallen ist, ist ihm viel Schlimmes geschehen, aber nichts davon war die Hölle der Unmenschlichkeit, die er erwartet hätte. Die Griechen haben nichts getan, was die Trojaner ihren Gefangenen nicht auch angetan hätten und ihr Anführer war bisweilen sogar freundlich zu ihm. Schon lange bevor sie sich das erste Mal auf dem Schlachtfeld getroffen haben, hat Hektor den Bruder im Amt des Heerführers bewundert ob seiner großen Taten und Fähigkeiten. Daran hat sich nichts geändert, im Gegenteil, wären sie einander anderswo begegnet, sie hätten womöglich Freunde werden können. Vielleicht fiele es ihm leichter, in der Gewalt eines niedereren Mannes zu sein.

So jedoch, wie die Dinge stehen, empfindet Hektor die Anonymität und den Verlust aller Verantwortung als befreiend. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren lastet nicht das Gewicht des Wohlergehens einer ganzen Stadt auf seinen Schultern, sondern lediglich sein eigenes. Auch wenn er noch nie so wenig wusste, wie dieses Wohlergehen aussehen soll. Es erschreckt ihn, wie schnell ihn das zu verändern scheint, mit welcher Leichtigkeit er sich selbst verleugnet hat. Was wird die griechische Gefangenschaft aus ihm machen? Wird er sich selbst noch erkennen, wenn, nicht falls, ihm die Flucht gelingt?

Achilles‘ Hände umgreifen nun wieder seine Hüfte und Hektor gemerkt, dass sie sie warm und ölig sind. Für einen Moment wundert Hektor sich. Dann jedoch bringt Achilles ihn mit bestimmtem Nachdruck dazu, seine Füße aufzustellen, die Knie anzuwinkeln und sich selbst ganz und gar preiszugeben.

Achilles lässt sich Zeit und Ungeduld steigt in Hektor auf. Wenn er das alles doch nur endlich hinter sich bringen könnte! Alle Gewissheit, die die Ausweglosigkeit seiner Situation als einziger Trost mit sich gebracht hat, verliert sich in der Willkür des Anderen, der noch immer nichts tut, als sich gierig an seinem Anblick zu weiden. Endlich gleiten Achilles‘ Hände an der Innenseite seiner Schenkel hinab, erkunden jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut, forsch und verlangend, sodass Hektor nicht anders kann, als laut zu keuchen, bevor er sich hastig auf die Lippen beißt. Achilles hört nicht auf, aber er hält kurz inne und Hektor weigert sich, das selbstgefällige Grinsen zu würdigen, welches zwangsläufig an diesem Punkt Achilles ins Gesicht gemeißelt sein muss. Dessen Finger bewegen sich nur langsamer, aber auch zielstrebiger. Das Öl, das Achilles verwendet, hat sie geschmeidig gemacht, und schlagartig wird Hektor bewusst, was er damit bezwecken will.

„Kizzuwatna Seha Arzawa!“

Er fällt ganz natürlich in seine Muttersprache zurück, als er die Götter seines Hauses um Kraft anfleht. Seine Worte sind leise und kaum hörbar zwischen den Zähnen hervorgepresst. Er weiß, was Achilles von ihm erwartet, wusste, seit ihm die Fesseln angelegt wurden, und er ist fest entschlossen, jede Schmach, die ihm zuteilwerden soll, mit Würde zu tragen, und sei es nur, den Hohn des Griechen Lügen zu strafen. Nun, da es soweit ist, weiß er nicht, wie er seine Würde gegen die unerhörte Intimität des Aktes behaupten soll. Obwohl er noch immer bis zur Schmerzhaftigkeit erregt ist, will alles in ihm fliehen und gäbe irgendeine Aussicht auf Erfolg, Hektor wäre schon längst aus dem Zelt gerannt.

„Alle Götter Trojas, steht mir bei! Helft mir, die Schande zu ertragen!“, betet er monoton vor sich hin und als er spürt, wie Achilles mit zwei Fingern auf einmal in ihn einzudringen beginnt, werden seine Worte schneller, seine Stimme höher.

„Du hast das wirklich noch nie getan.“ Achilles Worte bringen ihn unvermittelt zum Schweigen. Es ist keine Frage, mehr eine überraschte Feststellung. Dennoch macht Hektor sich die Mühe zu antworten: „Nein.“

Hektor weiß, dass seine Unerfahrenheit Achilles erregt, erregen muss. Wären ihre Rollen vertauscht, wäre Achilles eine junge Frau, seine Sklavin, vielleicht erginge es ihm nicht anders. So aber bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als das Kinn ein wenig höher zu recken.

Und dann ist es vorbei, noch bevor es begonnen hat. Achilles versucht nicht weiter in ihn einzudringen, zieht sich aus ihm zurück, zieht ihn lediglich hoch, bis ihrer beider Lenden einander so nahe sind, dass er mit einer Hand Hektors und seine eigene Männlichkeit umfassen kann, um ihre Erregung mit schnellen, heftigen Bewegungen zu befriedigen.

Der rasche Wechsel wirft Hektor so vollkommen aus der Bahn, dass er kaum bemerkt, was geschieht. Alle Verführung, alle Überlegenheit ist aus Achilles handeln gewichen. Dies ist nur noch eine Notwendigkeit, ihnen beiden Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Nach wenigen Minuten kommt Hektor unter Achilles‘ Zuwendungen beinahe zeitgleich mit ihm. Erschöpft sinkt er in die Kissen zurück und Achilles lässt sich auf ihn fallen. Regungslos und dadurch zentnerschwer bleibt er auf ihm liegen. Eine Weile spürt Hektor nichts außer Achilles‘ nackter Haut auf seiner eigenen und seinen heißen Atem an seinem Ohr. Er ist verwirrt und benommen. Was immer das zu bedeuten hat, erwartet hat Hektors nicht. Er ist unendlich erleichtert und dankt in Stille den Göttern für ihre Gnade, aber alles Adrenalin in seinen Adern läuft nur ins Leere und lässt ihn mit seiner seltsamen ziellosen Unruhe zurück, die er sich nicht zu erklären vermag.

Schwer drückt Achilles‘ Körper auf Hektors Brust. Als der Grieche sich endlich von ihm herabrollt, schnappt er erleichtert nach Luft. Noch immer beobachtet Hektor die dunkle Zeltdecke, aber er merkt, dass Achilles‘ Blick konzentriert auf ihm lastet.

„Wie ist dein Name, Trojaner?“ Kein Verlangen, keine Forderung, eher ehrliches Interesse. Hektor leckt sich die Lippen und ist für einen Moment versucht zu antworten. Um Zeit zu schinden, atmet er tief durch, aber ihm will keine Antwort einfallen. Soll er lügen und Achilles irgendeinen Namen nennen, der seine Neugierde befriedigen wird? Wenn ja, welchen? Wird er überhaupt überzeugend lügen können? Oder soll er es wagen, in einem Anflug von Tollkühnheit Achilles zu offenbaren, wer da befleckt und bloß neben ihm liegt?

Ein leises Schnarchen bringt Hektor in die Realität zurück. Erstaunt beobachtet er den schlafenden Mann neben sich, dessen Stirn sich sanft und Falten legt und zum ersten Mal von der Erfahrung und Verantwortung, die auf ihm lasten, zeugt. Einen Moment starrt er Achilles unverwandt an, dann lässt er sich erschöpft tiefer in die Kissen sinken und seinen Geist wandern. Als die Flammen niedergebrannt sind, liegt Hektor noch immer wach. Der Schlaf, nach dem sein Körper sich sehnt, will nicht kommen. Er wagt es nicht, sich auf dem Laken umher zu werfen, aus Angst, er könnte Achilles stören, aber immer wieder seufzt er auf. Es dauert noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, bevor Hektor endlich ruhiger wird und zumindest in einen erschöpften Halbschlaf versinkt.


	5. Sklaverei

Am nächsten Morgen wird Hektor von den warmen Strahlen der Sonne geweckt, die durch die Ritzen zwischen den Zeltbahnen dringen und ihn mit ihrem goldenen Licht kitzeln. Er blinzelt und braucht einige Sekunden, bis seine Augen sich an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt haben. So hoch wie die Sonne steht, schätzt er, dass es bereits auf Mittag zu gehen muss. Reglos verharrt Hektor und tastet seine Umgebung ab. Sofern er es von seiner Position aus erkennen kann, hat sich seit letzter Nacht nichts verändert, außer dass er nun wieder alleine ist. Das Schlagen seines eigenen Herzens dröhnt laut in seinen Ohren, aber von Achilles keine Spur. Selbst seine Rüstung ist fort, also braucht Hektor nicht lange zu rätseln, wo sein Feind ist. Er versucht noch immer auf dem Rücken liegend sich aufzurichten und scheitert. Ächzend wälzt er sich auf den Bauch und mit Mühe und Not und enormer Muskelkraft gelingt es ihm, sich auf die Knie zu hieven.

Seine Handgelenke sind noch immer von Eisenringen umschlossen, aber Achilles hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn wieder an die Kette zu legen, sodass er sich verhältnismäßig frei bewegen kann und als Hektor das erkennt, durchzuckt sofort der Gedanke an Flucht seinen Geist. Vielleicht, wenn es ihm gelänge eine griechische Rüstung zu stehlen und sich dann in die Reihen der Söldner zu schleichen, dann könnte er es schaffen, sich zur Front durchzuschlagen…

Sein Herz, das nur von der kurzen Anstrengung des Aufsetzens noch immer in seinen Ohren pocht, spricht eine andere Sprache. Zwar fühlt er sich ein wenig erholt und seinen Geist noch immer halb in der weichen tröstlichen Wärme des Halbschlafes, aber in seinen Knochen steckt die Anstrengung der vergangenen Torturen. Sein Körper vibriert leise im Echo der ihm zugefügten Schmerzen und jede Bewegung ist ein Willensakt unendlichen Ausmaßes. Zu seiner schlechten körperlichen Verfassung gesellt sich ein widerwärtiger Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, die ganz pelzig ist, als hätte er die vergangene Nacht durchzecht.

Er weiß nicht, wie lange er auf den Füßen sitzend in die Ferne blickt, bevor er endlich aufsteht. Noch immer schmerzen alle Glieder, betäubt und dumpf machen ihm seine Wunden das Aufstehen schwer. Obgleich niemand ihn beobachtet, beißt Hektor fest die Zähne zusammen, um nichts von der Anstrengung preiszugeben, die es ihn kostet, bis er endlich auf wackligen Füßen steht. Ein dünner Schweißfilm bedeckt seine Haut, lässt ihn sich schmutzig fühlen, sodass er, so schnell es ihm möglich ist, auf die Waschschüssel zustürzt, als er sie erblickt. Das Wasser, warm aber sauber, ist eine Wohltat für Hektor, der sich Zeit lässt, geradezu hingebungsvoll jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut zu schrubben.

Als er endlich zufrieden ist, wankt er zum Diwan, lässt sich darauf niedersinken und entdeckt eine Schale Obst. Er fragt sich kurz, ob die Früchte für ihn gedacht sind, entscheidet aber, dass das vollkommen unerheblich ist. Süß und herrlich erfrischend stillt der Saft der reifen Orangen seinen Durst und Hunger zugleich. Er greift erneut zu, bis er beinahe die ganze Schale geleert hat.

Wieder sitzt er eine Weile nur da und tut gar nichts, bevor er sich aufrafft. Diesmal geht es besser. Bewegung ist immer noch schmerzhaft, aber er muss nicht mehr die Zähne zusammenpressen, um sich jeden Laut zu verkneifen und seine Glieder beginnen, ihm wieder mehr zu gehorchen.

Langsam und mühselig wankt er durch das Zelt, rafft zusammen, was er an verstreuten Kleidern finden kann, und versucht, so gut wie möglich seine Blöße zu bedecken. Dann atmet er tief durch, zieht den Zeltstoff beiseite und tritt in das gleißende Sonnenlicht hinaus.

Der Lärm und die Geschäftigkeit des griechischen Heerlagers lässt ihn schwindeln und Hektor muss die Augen schließen, um nicht wieder zu Boden zu sinken. Sein Schädel dröhnt von den Befehlen der Soldaten, die in kurzem Stakkato-Ton über den Zeltplatz gebrüllt werden, und von seinem eigenen Puls.

Dann fasst ihn eine Hand bei der Schulter. Hektor reißt die Augen auf und sich los, gerät aber ins Straucheln und wird von selbiger Hand vor dem Sturz bewahrt.

„Sieh an, die trojanische Prinzessin ist aus ihrem Schönheitsschlaf erwacht.“ Es ist Eumäus, der ihm gestern aufgelauert hat und ihn nun mit unverhohlener Schadenfreude angrinst. Hektor kämpft den Drang nieder, ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu versetzen und noch ehe die Entscheidung ganz gefallen ist, wird er auch schon fortgeschleift.

„Genug gefaulenzt. Es wird Zeit, dass du die Kriegsschuld deines Volkes abträgst.“

Stolpernd folgt Hektor, zu beschäftigt seine Kräfte beisammen zu halten, um sich zu wehren. Eumäus zieht ihn fort zu einem Gatter, wo andere Sklaven dicht gedrängt beisammen stehen, Bewohner der umliegenden Dörfer größtenteils, den Überresten ihrer Kleidung nach zu urteilen, und keine Trojaner, was Hektor zumindest eine leichte Genugtuung verschafft und auch eine gewisse Erleichterung.

Man legt ihm die Ketten wieder an und gibt ihm eine Schale Haferschleim. Offenbar waren die Früchte doch nicht für ihn, aber wer wäre er, seine Häscher darauf aufmerksam zu machen? Er nimmt dieses Glück also stillschweigend an, ganz gleich, wie unappetitlich die graue Substanz auch auf ihn wirken mag.

Kaum ist er fertig, ist er auch schon dankbar für seine Entscheidung, denn die Griechen beginnen, sie zusammenzutreiben und dann nach Süden zu schicken, meilenweit und barfuß in der sengenden Mittagssonne, bis dorthin, wo sie begonnen haben, die Zedernwälder abzuholzen für ihre Verteidigungsringe und den Erhalt ihrer Flotte. Und genau das verlangt man nun auch von ihm.

Hektor und seine Leidensgenossen werden angetrieben von ein paar Aufsehern, die schnell mit der Peitsche sind und zurückhaltend mit Nachsicht. In der erbarmungslosen Hitze des trojanischen Sommers beginnen sie so damit, Baum um Baum zu fällen, von Ästen zu befreien und dann zurück ins Lager zu schleppen, stundenlang, ohne Pause, ohne innehalten, bis zum Sonnenuntergang.

Stillschweigend trägt Hektor seine Last, blick nicht nach links und rechts und versucht aufmerksam seine Lage zu sondieren. Allein, es will sich kein Hoffnungsschimmer zeigen. Auf dem Weg zu den Sklavenlagern wird er von nicht weniger als vier Soldaten begleitet, eine Übertreibung und Verschwendung von Ressourcen, wenn man es richtig betrachtet. Die Arbeitsstätten liegen weit ab und zwischen ihnen und Ilium die Zeltstadt der Griechen. Selbst auf dem Rückweg erspäht er immer wieder die schwarzen Rüstungen der Myrmidonen, die den zivilen Aufsehern zur Hand gehen. Keine Chance auf Flucht. Er wird warten müssen und ausharren, bis die Götter ihm einen glücklichen Wink bescheren, der ihm die Heimkehr ermöglichen wird. Bis dahin muss er sich in Geduld üben, aber Hektor ist stark und erfahren und bereit zu tun, was immer nötig ist, damit er seine geliebte Stadt bald wiedersehen kann.

Als sie endlich zum letzten Mal für diesen Tag die schweren Stämme am Sammelplatz abladen, weiß Hektor trotzdem nicht mehr recht, wie er es so weit geschafft hat. Noch nie hat sich der karge, bloße Lehmboden seiner Heimat so weich angefühlt, wie in dem Augenblick, als er sich endlich zu Boden sinken lassen kann.

Er will sich schon einrollen, ganz gleich, wie viel Lärm noch um ihn herum tobt, und in einen gnädigen Schlaf versinken, da treten vier Myrmidonen zu ihm und bringen ihn, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort an ihn zu richten, zurück zum Zelt des Achilles.

Was es genau es ist, das Achilles an ihm findet, welches Spiel er spielt, weiß Hektor sich nicht zu erklären. Anfangs hat er befürchtet, dass durch irgendeinen verfluchten Zufall Achilles doch erraten haben könnte, wer er ist, aber der Grieche macht keine Anstalten, Informationen irgendeiner Art von ihm zu erpressen und mit der Zeit verwirft Hektor den Gedanken.

Auch verlangt er nur Dienste von ihm, die jeder Mundschenk ihm erfüllen könnte. Er muss ihm aufwarten, vor allem, wenn seine Heerführer, Eudoros und Menesthios und die anderen, zu Gast sind, was er leidlich angemessen tut, aber Achilles führt ihn kaum vor, schmückt sich nicht wie einige der Anderen mit Hektors Anwesenheit zu seinen Füßen, erlaubt ihm zuweilen sogar, sich soweit möglich zurückzuziehen, was ihm mehr als einen abschätzigen Blick einbringt.

Nur manchmal kommt er ihm dann in einer beiläufigen Geste so nahe, wie als Mahnung, dass Hektor spürt, wie sich seine Nackenhärchen aufstellen. Aber er wird nie übergriffig, bis Hektor seine Wachsamkeit verliert und nicht mehr jede Bewegung des Anderen misstrauisch beäugt. Offenbar ist er ihm langweilig geworden und Hektor ist sich sicher, dass Achilles hübschere und in solchen Dingen begabtere Bettgefährten als ihn findet.

Wenn sie abends aufeinandertreffen, sitzen sie meist nur erschöpft beieinander, teilen sich das Abendessen und unterhalten sich. Das hat Hektor vielleicht noch mehr überrascht als die Tatsache, dass Achilles seinen Willen größtenteils zu akzeptieren scheint, nämlich wie unterhaltsam sein Feind sein kann.

Natürlich sprechen sie meistens über den Krieg. Über diesen, der jetzt tobt, und all jene, die sie schon ausgefochten haben. Dann versucht Achilles die griechische Überlegenheit den trojanischen Barbaren gegenüber zu behaupten und Hektor entkräftet seine Argumente mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit. Was zunächst noch von ernstem Grimm erfüllte Gespräche sind, verwandelt sich schon bald immer häufiger in einen belanglosen aber nichtsdestoweniger anregenden Wettstreit, der erst endet, wenn einer von ihnen vor Amüsement nicht mehr zu antworten vermag.

Dann beginnt Achilles manchmal zu erzählen von seinen Reisen, was er gesehen und erlebt hat, von seiner Zeit am Hofe Skyros, als er noch Frauenkleider trug und es kostet Hektor all seine Selbstbeherrschung, ihn nicht damit aufzuziehen. Stattdessen belohnt er das ihm entgegengebrachte Vertrauen mit Geschichten aus seiner Zeit in der Wildnis, die er als Teil seiner Mannwerdung alleine bestehen musste und darüber, wie sehr ihn die Dunkelheit damals schreckte, sodass er heimlich Kerzen mitgeschmuggelt hat, ein Wissen, wie Achilles verschmitzt feststellt, das auch heute noch ausreichen könnte, ihn unter seinen Mitbürger auf’s Schlimmste zu entehren.

Achilles hört aufmerksam zu, wie er es überhaupt immer tut, wenn Hektor, den er beschlossen hat Agathon zu nennen, etwas Weniges von sich preisgibt. Er erzählt Hektor die Mythen der Griechen und Hektor erwidert mit trojanischen Göttergeschichten. Manchmal dringt aus dem Heerlager Musik zu ihnen herauf, dann schweigen sie gemeinsam und lauschen still nebeneinander, dass Hektor beinahe vergisst, dass er als Gefangener hier ist.

So könnten die Nächte ihm angenehm sein, was aber folgt, sind stets Tage in der sengenden Hitze der Troas, die in der Wüstenei, die die griechischen Heere auf ihrem gnadenlosen Vormarsch hinterlassen haben, noch unerträglicher werden, und ihn mürbe werden und er bemerkt, wie er sich immer seltener an Troja erinnert, unfähig sich vorzustellen, dass es ein Davor gab und auch ein Danach geben wird.

Tage vergehen, Wochen. Irgendwann bringen sie ihn gar nicht mehr erst zu den anderen Sklaven, sondern von den Arbeitsstätten direkt zurück zu Achilles, in den vielleicht bestbewachten Teil des gesamten Heerlagers, wo er Essen und Schlaf findet, bis er am nächsten Morgen wieder zur Arbeit geholt wird. Anfangs versucht er noch, die Dauer seiner Gefangenschaft zu bemessen, aber als die Wochen voranschreiten und sich keine Hoffnung auf Veränderung oder gar Flucht zeigt, beginnen die Tage allmählich, ihm durch die Finger zu gleiten.

Die Aufseher, Ausgemusterte, die der Ehre auf dem Schlachtfeld hinterhertrauern und ihre Frustration nun an ihren Untergebenen auslassen, beschränken sich größtenteils darauf, rüde, mit Hohn durchsetzte Befehle zu brüllen oder ihn bisweilen mit einem Knutenhieb anzuspornen. Alles in allem scheint aber ein unsichtbarer Bannkreis um ihn gezogen, der ihn vor den sadistischeren Auswüchsen dieser Kleingeister schützt.

Einzig und allein Eumäus scheint es bewusst auf ihn abgesehen zu haben. Für gewöhnlich geben sich keine der Offiziere mit der Sklavenarbeit ab. Nur ab und zu kommen Odysseus, Ajax oder Achilles auf die Felder, um zu begutachten, wie ihre Beute sich bei der Arbeit macht. Nun aber scheint Achilles‘ Mann, der auch häufig genug seine gewohnte morgendliche Eskorte unterstützt, sich mit einem Mal beinahe täglich von der stetig fortschreitenden Rodung der Zedernwälder überzeugen zu wollen, bleibt beinahe den ganzen Tag und gibt sich bald selbst wie ein Aufseher. Es ist Hektor zur persönlichen Vendetta geworden, ihm so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten und stur, mit gesenktem Blick, ohne jedes Widerwort seine Arbeit zu verrichten.

Er versucht, sich die Gesichter der anderen Sklaven zu merken, aber sie halten sich fern von ihm und die Fluktuation ist hoch. Wer nicht spurt, wird in die Steinbrüche verlegt und Hektor versteht schnell, dass das einem Todesurteil gleichkommt. Zumindest hat er niemanden von dort zurückkommen sehen und er kann sich nur mit Mühe vorstellen, wie es dort aussehen muss, wenn es im Gegensatz zu den Lagern hier eine Verschlimmerung sein muss. Die wenigen, die übrig bleiben und die er wiedererkennt, beäugen ihn misstrauisch, mehr noch als ihre griechischen Herren, als ginge Gefahr von der Verbrüderung mit einem Trojaner für sie aus, und sie missgönnen ihm den Luxus eines warmen Zeltes in der Nacht.

Er weiß, dass die Griechen beginnen, ihn Achilles‘ Hure zu nennen, die anderen Sklaven auch. Irgendwann ist es ihm egal.


	6. Luxusgut

Er muss bereits weit über zwei Monde hier sein, als sich ihre Routine ändert. Schon kurz nach Mittag wird er heute von den vier Myrmidonen von der Arbeit geholt. Eumäus ist nicht unter ihnen. Es gibt einen kurzen Streit mit den Aufsehern, aber die vollbewaffneten Krieger lassen nicht mit sich verhandeln. Hektor wird erst gegen Ende der Unterhaltung dazu gebracht, sodass er nicht ganz verstehen kann, worum es geht, aber es ist mehr als deutlich, dass er heute keinen Baum mehr fällen wird.

„…so könnt Ihr das gerne mit meinem Herrn besprechen!“ Der Anführer der Myrmidonen, keiner der großen Feldherrn, Antiochus oder Antinous, wenn er sich richtig erinnert, grinst selbstgefällig, während er beobachtet, wie der Andere innerlich mit sich zu ringen scheint. Schließlich dreht er sich nur unwirsch um und macht eine abfällige Handbewegung, die Antiochus aber zu ignorieren bereit ist.

„Was will Achilles von mir?“ Die Verwirrung lässt Hektor unvorsichtig werden und seine Frage bringt ihm lediglich ein „Halt’s Maul!“ ein. Die vier Krieger nehmen ihn wortlos in die Mitte, als sie sich mit ihm auf den Weg zurück ins Lager machen. Jeder Gedanke an Flucht zwecklos. Natürlich.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt Hektor, wie einer von Ajax‘ Sklaven in seine Richtung spuckt. Antiochus scheint die Beleidigung persönlich zu nehmen und versetzt dem Übeltäter einen üblen Schlag mit der gepanzerten Hand und Hektor wünscht sich, er hätte ihm es nicht getan, zementiert es doch nur seine Position als wertvolles Sondergut. Er seufzt unhörbar und richtet seinen Blick wieder nach vorne.

Der Rückweg erscheint ihm heute erstaunlich kurz und mit jedem Schritt wächst die Unruhe in seinem Herzen. Alles ist besser als Zwangsarbeit zu leisten, aber er kann sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, was sie von ihm wollen könnten und keiner seiner Wächter macht Anstalten, es ihm mitzuteilen.

Zu seiner Überraschung bringen sie ihn nicht zu Achilles, sondern weiter abseits, dorthin wo der Tross lagert. Zunächst schicken sie ihn zu einem Bader und er verkneift sich nur mit Mühe den Hinweis, dass man sich derlei Mühe sparen könnte, wenn man ihn nicht jeden Tag zurück in den Dreck schickte. Dazu genießt er das heiße Wasser zu sehr, auch wenn es ihm befremdlich erscheint, dass er noch immer seine Leibgarde kann.

Der heiße Dampf, der aus den Holzwannen aufsteigt, vernebelt nicht nur das Zelt, sondern auch seine Sinne und es gelingt ihm sogar für eine Weile, sich vorzustellen, er sei einfach wieder zuhause in Troja, in seinen eigenen Gemächern und habe heute sonst nichts mehr zu tun, als mit den Pferden seines Vaters auszureiten. Das warme Wasser brennt angenehm auf seiner wunden Haut und betäubt den Schmerz. Nachdem aller Schmutz von ihm abgeschrubbt ist, reicht man ihm Öle, Sandelholz und Patschuli, und schon bald riecht er, als wäre er in eine Amphore eines Parfumhändlers gefallen, aber alles in allem ist der Duft in seiner Nase eine mehr als angenehme Abwechslung zu seinem jetzigen Alltag.

Das Wohlgefühl vergeht jedoch schnell, als sich der Bader, ein feister kleiner Mann mit Halbglatze, mit Schere und Kamm nähert. Zwar erspart Hektor sich die Demütigung des aktiven Widerstandes und erträgt die Prozedur so würdevoll wie möglich, aber als seine Haare zollweise zu Boden fallen, kann er nicht ganz verhindern, dass er einen Kloß im Hals spürt. Bis zu den Schultern stutzen sie ihm seine mächtige Mähne. Es wird Jahre dauern, um wieder eine respektable Länge zu erreichen.

Seinen Bart lässt der kleine Mann ihm immerhin ein wenig länger, als es der griechischen Mode entspricht, in halblangen Stoppeln stehen, aber anständig kann auch das nicht genannt werden und als er auf dem Weg zur Ankleide im Vorbeigehen einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild erhascht, scheint er sich selbst um Jahre verjüngt, ein Halbstarker, der gerade erst den ersten Flaum auf der Brust bekommen hat und alles ist, nur nicht der echte Mann, für den er sich hält.

Als sein Haar, das sich nun erstaunlich leicht anfühlt, wieder getrocknet ist, beginnen ein paar Frauen, ihm goldene Spangen und Perlen hinein zu flechten, die wohl trojanischer Mode nachempfunden sein sollen, aber für seinen Geschmack eindeutig zu protzig ausfallen. Die Ironie des Ganzen entgeht Hektor dabei nicht.

Man gibt ihm ein Tuch, das von erlesener Qualität ist, wahrscheinlich von der Küste, die Muster sind ihm jedenfalls bekannt. Gold glänzend heben sich die Stickereien auf dem dunkelblauen Untergrund ab. Wäre es eine Tunika, so könnte er es wirklich so am Hofe seines Vaters getragen haben. Aber es ist kaum mehr als ein langer Lendenschurz und somit im Grunde eine Lächerlichkeit.

Die Bediensteten des Hauses fahren fort, ihn mit Schmuck zu behängen, bis Hektor bei jeder Bewegung leise klirrt. An seinen Handgelenken prangen immer noch die Eisenschellen, was die Umstehenden jedoch nicht davon abhält, beide seiner Oberarme mit goldenen Reifen zu bestücken, die seinen Bizeps unangenehm einschränken. Seine Füße lassen sie, zu Hektors Bedauern, noch immer bloß, aber auch seine Fußgelenke zieren schon bald mehrere Reifen.

Die Ketten und breiten Geschmeide um seinen Hals bedecken sein Schlüssel- und Brustbein und reichen gerade weit genug auf seine Brust hinab, um noch immer Achilles‘ Siegelzeichen, das mittlerweile weiß vernarbt, freizulassen. Der Schmuck erscheint ihm beinahe schon obszön, er ist sich sicher, dass er mehrere Zentner trägt. So schwer es ihm damit auch fällt, sich aufzurichten, es ist doch kein Vergleich zur harten Arbeit in den Wäldern, sodass er dennoch stolz aufrecht bleibt.

Dass ihm der kleine Kerl zu guter Letzt mit einem glühenden Eisen auch noch die Ohrläppchen durchbohrt, damit auch durch sie Gold gesteckt werden kann, überrascht Hektor kaum noch, er ist nur froh, dass die Ringe wenigstens im Vergleich dezent ausfallen, im Gegensatz zu der schwarzen Asche, mit der ein junges Mädchen ihm im Anschluss die Augen bemalt.

Als sie endlich von ihm ablassen, kann Hektor im Spiegel erkennen, wie groß seine Augen dadurch mit einem Mal erscheinen und schlägt sie schnell nieder. Er erträgt seinen Anblick nicht, der nun die Travestie eines trojanischen Adligen zeigt, überzeichnet und nach griechischem Geschmack fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstellt, aber eben nur fast. Hektor ist sich recht sicher, dass das Absicht ist.

Was dieses ganze Spiel soll, vermag er nicht zu ermessen und ihm bleibt auch nicht viel Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn endlich treten Antiochus und die Anderen – Dimitrios, Miltos und Peros, wie er mittlerweile festgestellt hat – zu ihm. Sie wirken gelangweilt, haben eine ganze Weile nur herumgestanden und scheinen nun beinahe ebenso erleichtert wie er, von hier fortkommen zu können.

Der Himmel im Westen färbt sich schon blutrot und für eine Weile trotten die fünf Männer stumm nebeneinander her.

„Was genau habe ich eigentlich getan, dass mir diese Ehre zuteilwurde?“, fragt Hektor, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Es wurde gerade zu viel Aufwand in sein Aussehen gesteckt, als dass einer von ihnen es wagen würde, die Arbeit von Stunden durch einen unbedachten Schlag zunichte zu machen. Keine Antwort.

„Und wann spendiert Achilles Euch einen freien Nachmittag zur Erholung?“, setzt er hinzu und diesmal lässt Antiochus sich zu einem Schnauben hinreißen.

„Dir wird der Witz schon noch vergehen, Trojaner.“ Aber Hektor ist sich recht sicher, ein kleines Grinsen auf Miltos‘ Lippen wahrgenommen zu haben und gibt sich damit für’s erste zufrieden.

Aber auch diesmal führen sie ihn nicht ins Lager der Myrmidonen zurück, sondern tief hinein in die Zeltreihen der Griechen, an Odysseus‘ und Ajax‘ Leuten vorbei und langsam wird es ihm etwas mulmig. Es gibt eine kurze Unruhe, als ihr kleiner Zug auf einen größeren trifft, ebenfalls Achilles‘ Leute, und sich ihnen anschließt. Achilles schreitet etwa fünf Reihen weiter vor ihnen voran, während Hektor zurückbleiben muss.

„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragt er, diesmal ohne jeden Anflug von Ironie.

Antiochus flüstert eher, als dass er spricht: „Zu Agamemnon. Er hält heute Abend Hof.“

Hektor spürt, wie sein Herz zu Eis erstarrt.


	7. Dienerschaft

Agamemnon kennt ihn, muss ihn kennen. Sicher, es ist über neun Jahre her, dass er zu Gast an Menelaos‘ Hof war, aber er war dort als geladener Gast. Er selbst erinnert sich kaum an den Bruder des Königs, weiß nur dunkel, dass er ihm unsympathisch war. Aber kann er darauf hoffen, dass er selbst ebensolches Glück haben wird? Und was, wenn auch Menelaos zu Gast ist? Der wird sicher den Bruder des Mannes erkennen, der ihm Hörner aufgesetzt hat.

Noch während sie auf Agamemnons Hof zugehen, ein säulenumsäumtes Gebäude, eines der wenigen gemauerten hier, sinnt Hektor auf Flucht, überlegt fieberhaft, wie er diesem Abend entgehen kann und weiß, dass es zwecklos ist. Ihm bleibt nur noch zu hoffen, dass die Zuwendungen der Dienerinnen heute Mittag genug von seinem Gesicht bedecken, dass niemand ihn erkennen wird.

Er muss tief durchatmen, als sie durch den großen Mauerbogen treten und von drinnen das Gelächter und die Musik der Feiernden an ihr Ohr dringt.

Das Gebäude ist einstöckig, aber weitläufig. Schon nach wenigen Metern hat Hektor den Überblick verloren, wo genau ihr kleiner Trupp herkam. Immer wieder hält Achilles an, um mit den Umherstehenden zu sprechen und Hektor nutzt diese kurzen Verschnaufpausen, um sich ein wenig zu orientieren. Abgesehen von Achilles sind auch seine Heerführer bei ihnen, Menesthios, Eudoros, Peisandros, Phoinix und Alkimedon, und auch der junge Patroklos, der sich stets ganz in Achilles‘ Nähe aufhält, wie Hektor mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack feststellt.

Die Zimmer, an denen sie vorbeilaufen, scheinen unterschiedlichen Zwecken zu dienen: Zum einen sind wohl Agamemnons Heerführer hier untergebracht, ein Luxus im Vergleich zu dem, was er von den Myrmidonen gewohnt ist. Aber auch ein Großteil der Kriegsbeute scheint in ihnen gelagert zu werden und Hektor fragt sich, ob hier nur das Gut verteilt wird oder ob Agamemnons Anteil wirklich so unverhältnismäßig groß ist, wie es den Anschein hat.

Als sie schließlich durch einen steinernen Torbogen ins Herz des Festes treten, neigt Hektor eher zu letzterem. Es ist nicht so, dass der Saal prunkvoll oder reich verziert wäre. Im Vergleich zu den trojanischen Palästen oder dem, was er von seinen Reisen nach Griechenland kennt, ist die Ausstattung geradezu karg. Ein Ring von Säulen säumt ein Wasserbecken in der Raummitte, zwischen den Säulen brennen bronzene Feuerschalen und die Ausgänge und Fenster an der Kopfseite sind mit Vorhängen behangen. Keine reichen Goldverzierungen, Schnitzereien oder Statuen, nur ein paar ungelenke und teilweise obszöne Wandmalereien. Aber für ein Belagerungsbauwerk ist die zur Schau getragene Dekadenz beinahe übermächtig.

Und nicht nur in der Inneneinrichtung. Während sie sich durch die Menschenmenge drängen, versucht Hektor, so viel von seiner Umgebung wie möglich aufzunehmen. Im Säulenkreis stehen Klinen, auf denen sich bereits ein Großteil der griechischen Helden räkelt. Er glaubt, Odysseus zu erkennen und Nestor, ist sich aber nicht sicher. Sie alle scheinen dem Wein schon gut zugesprochen zu haben, lachen und johlen zur Musik, die von einigen Spielleuten in einer hinteren Ecke des Raumes gespielt wird. Die meisten der Edlen haben Sklavinnen oder Sklaven halb im Arm, halb auf den Schoß gezogen, manche beides, lassen sich von ihnen Weintrauben und Käse anreichen oder sie  zu ihren Füßen knien.

Die Sklaven selbst scheinen vornehmlich aus den umliegenden Gegenden zu kommen, einige müssen schon mit hierher gebracht worden sein von exotischeren Kriegszügen der Griechen. Wenn Stadtbewohner unter ihnen sind, so zumindest keine, die Hektor kennt. Sie alle tragen denselben versteinerten, unterwürfigen Gesichtsausdruck, der auch ihm selbst zu eigen geworden ist und er fragt sich, ob er mittlerweile schon so viel seiner Herrscherwürde eingebüßt hat, um unerkannt unter ihnen gehen zu können. Nur einige wenige scheinen ihren Besitzern wohl besonders gefallen zu wollen oder zu müssen und stimmen mit in das Lachen der Griechen ein, auch wenn dem doch stets etwas Gezwungenes, gar Verzweifeltes anhaftet.

Den wenigsten der Frauen hat man ihre Brüste bedeckt und unwillkürlich empfindet Hektor Mitleid für das schwächere und schamhaftere Geschlecht. Sie alle tragen Lendenschürze und in den meisten Fällen sind sie kürzer als sein eigener. Überhaupt unterscheidet sich die Tracht der Sklaven eher im Detail: Aufreizend und bunt, keine echte Kleidung, sondern Verzierung eines besonderen Leckerbissens. Viele der Handschellen, die er sieht, sind ebenfalls aus Gold und scheinen im Gegensatz zu seinen eigenen nur noch dekorativen Zwecken zu dienen. Immerhin, so ernst scheint man ihn noch zu nehmen. Im Vergleich ist er selbst noch wenig behängt, er sieht Männer, die unter den Geschmeiden kaum noch erkennbar sind, Frauen mit riesigem Haarschmuck und noch größeren Ohrringen. Selbst die Gesichter sind teilweise bedeckt, mit Seidentüchern, wie es in östlichen Palästen Brauchtum ist, oder schlimmer noch mit Goldketten, die an einem Nasenring befestigt quer über das Gesicht führen und an Ohrringen oder Haaren festgemacht sind, als wolle man die damit Bedachten wie Ochsen an einer Leine herumführen. Hektor wendet sich ab und wünscht sich, er hätte es nicht getan.

Für einen gnädigen Moment will sein Verstand nicht ganz glauben, was sich ihm da präsentiert, aber es bleibt kein Zweifel: Ohne jede Zurückhaltung, ohne jede Scham, mitten unter den Feiernden kann er einzelne Herren ausmachen, die ihre Sklaven vor jedermanns Auge begatten, sich von ihnen verwöhnen lassen, als gäbe es keinen Anstand auf dieser Welt. Er bemerkt jetzt auch, dass einige Unglückliche gar nicht zu Füßen ihrer Eigentümer knien, sondern sie beglücken und niemanden der anderen Gäste scheint das auch nur im Geringsten zu stören. Unbeirrt wird weiter gespeist, getrunken, sich unterhalten und etwas in seiner Magengegend zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Wo hat Achilles sie hier nur hingeführt? Beschämt schlägt er die Augen nieder, versucht ein wenig Anstand zu bewahren, aber nun, da er die Ausmaße der griechischen Dekadenz einmal erblickt hat, kann er sie nicht einfach wieder vergessen.

Sein einziger Trost ist in diesem Augenblick, dass ihm kaum Zeit zum Beklagen seiner misslichen Lage bleibt, denn Achilles schreitet nun zielstrebig durch das Meer der Feiernden auf Agamemnon zu, der zwei Stufen erhöht auf einem breiten Diwan an der Kopfseite des Raumes thront und nicht weniger als vier nackte Weiber und einen Jüngling um- und auf sich versammelt hat.

Er wirkt noch immer genauso feist und unangenehm, wie in Hektors Erinnerung. Das lange Haupthaar fällt ihm nun grau, aber nicht weniger strähnig in die Stirn, seine Körpermasse ist, sofern dies möglich ist, noch mehr gewachsen und sein Gesicht ist von der Hitze der Flammen, der fleischlichen Liebe und des Weines rot und speckig. Letzterem scheint Agamemnon noch mehr als der Rest seiner Schar zugesprochen zu haben. Er grölt und lacht blöde, während er mit ungelenken Bewegungen nach dem Hintern eines der Mädchen greift, das so gut wie möglich versucht, ein Seidentuch um ihre Hüften festzuhalten, aber scheitert.

Im Grunde ist es ein Wunder, dass dieser fette, alte Lüstling, dem es nie um Rache für seinen gehörten Bruder, sondern immer um die Reichtümer Trojas gegangen ist, sich nicht schon längst in ein frühes Grab gehurt und gesoffen hat. Aber er sitzt vor ihm, lebendig und fidel, und erfreut sich der Schätze, die andere für ihn geraubt haben. Wut steigt in Hektor auf.

„Knie nieder!“, zischt Peros rechts hinter ihm und versetzt ihm einen Stoß in die Knie, sodass Hektor seiner Anweisung, die in diesem Fall sogar vermutlich ein gut gemeinter Ratschlag war, unwillkürlich nachkommt. Der Schmerz, als seine bloßen Knie die Steinplatten berühren, betäubt kurz seinen Zorn und so blickt er nicht auf, während die Griechen sich vor ihrem obersten Anführer verbeugen.

Zum ersten Mal ist Hektor dankbar für seinen unmöglichen Haarschnitt, denn so fallen ihm die Strähnen lose ins Gesicht und verdecken seine Züge, lenken von ihm ab und lassen Agamemnon vergessen, dass er überhaupt da ist. Vielleicht, wenn er Glück hat…

„Und das ist also dein neuestes Spielzeug, Achill?“ Hektor hat nicht bemerkt, dass Achilles und Agamemnon aufgehört haben, Freundlichkeiten miteinander auszutauschen und erkennt erst, dass Agamemnon ihn gemeint hat, als der Grieche aufsteht und ein, zwei Schritte behäbig auf ihn zutritt.

Achilles nickt. „Ja, er versuchte meine Leute anzugreifen, als wir ihren Tempel plünderten. Da sah ich es als meine Aufgabe an, unserem trojanischen Gastgeber Manieren beizubringen.“ Gelächter der Umstehenden folgt auf Achilles scherzhafte Bemerkung und lässt Hektors Blut höher kochen, aber noch immer wäre es gar zu unklug nun aufzusehen.

„Man sagte mir schon, dass du viel Zeit mit ihm verbringst. Tragen deine Versuche denn Früchte?“ Agamemnons Schritte halten unmittelbar vor ihm an. Wenn er ihn jetzt richtig ansieht, wenn er ihn erkennt, dann kann Hektor nur noch für einen gnädigen schnellen Tod beten.

„Nun, wie man es nimmt.“ Wenn Hektor es nicht besser wüsste, könnte er glauben, dass auch Achilles dieses Gespräch als unangenehm empfindet, so ausweichend wie seine Antworten ausfallen. „Ich für meinen Teil habe jedenfalls Spaß.“

Es folgt ein kurzes Schweigen, in dem Hektor glaubt, trotz des ohrendbetäubenden Lärms um sie herum seinen eigenen Herzschlag hören zu können.

Er zieht überrascht scharf die Luft ein, als sich Agamemnons Hand unter sein Kinn schiebt und ihn zwingt, zu dem Mann vor ihm aufzusehen. Wütend starrt er ihn an. Klein und dunkel, rotgerändert und nicht ganz fokussiert starren Agamemnons Augen zurück. Endlich besitzt Hektor den Verstand in einer Mischung, die man als Trotz oder Unterwürfigkeit deuten könnte, zur Seite zu blicken, während Agamemnon ihn weiter mit unverhohlener Gier mustert.

„Ein schöner Kerl, ohne Zweifel. Das ist nichts Einfaches, was du dir da ausgesucht hast, Achill. Schon immer ein Kenner gewesen, nicht wahr?“

„Danke, durchaus. Das Leben ist zu kurz, um sich mit minderer Qualität abzugeben.“ So höflich Achilles‘ Worte klingen, diesmal ist Hektor sich sicher, dass er eine gewisse Anspannung darin hört. Hektisch atmet er ein und aus und betet, dass etwas anderes als seine eigenen Gesichtszüge Agamemnons Aufmerksamkeit erregen mögen. Doch er hat kein Glück.

„Sag, Trojaner, wer war dein Vater?“ Fieberhaft denkt Hektor nach, kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Ich…“

„Du weißt es nicht!“ Zufriedenheit und beinahe kindliche Freude. „Hab ich’s mir doch gedacht! Achill, das muss einer von Priamos‘ Bastarden sein. Ich erkenne diese Augen, diese Lippen.“

Achilles scheint wenig überzeugt. „Wir fanden nichts, das ihn als einen wichtigen Mann ausgegeben hätte.“

„Ist er auch nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, der alte Priamos hat hunderte von denen gezeugt. Aber glaub mir: Er ist einer von denen. Solch exquisites Aussehen findest du nicht in der Gosse.“

Achilles macht Anstalten, sich fortzubewegen. „Mag sein. So oder so versüßt er mir die Nächte.“

Agamemnon macht mit der linken eine Handbewegung, die Hektor von seiner jetzigen Position aus nicht ganz erkennen kann. Mit der rechten presst er Hektors Kiefer zusammen, sodass der einen Teil seiner Zähne zeigen muss und sich mit einem Mal vorkommt, wie eines der Pferde, die er früher den Züchtern in den Bergen abgekauft hat.

„Ich hatte schon lange keinen so schönen Mann mehr“, fährt Agamemnon mehr zu sich selbst fort. „Sag Achilles, was willst du für eine Nacht mit ihm?“

Selbst Hektor kann spüren, wie angespannt die Stimmung mit einem Mal ist. Achilles‘ Stimme klingt auch deutlich näher, als er antwortet: „Ihr kennt mich! Ich teile nicht, was mein ist.“ Für einen Moment scheint es, als könne die Situation eskalieren. Niemandes Hand liegt auf einem Schwertknauf, aber Hektor kann die Spannung förmlich spüren. „Aber gerne schicke ich ihn Euch nachher vorbei. Er soll Euch seine Ehrerbietung bezeugen und was Ihr Euch erträumt, das gehört schließlich ganz und gar Euch.“

Hektor kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Agamemnon mit dieser Antwort glücklich ist, aber zumindest fordert er nichts weiter. Die Myrmidonen empfehlen sich und als Achilles endlich auf seiner eigenen Kline Platz nimmt, muss Hektor mehrere Male tief ein- und ausatmen, bevor sein Herzschlag sich beruhigt.

Er ist Peros dankbar, der zu ihm tritt und ihn in schnellen, knappen Worten anweist, wo er den myrmidonischen Anführern Wein holen kann und wie er ihnen aufzuwarten hat. Schnell hat Hektor sich gesammelt und beginnt, seinen Pflichten möglichst effizient und unauffällig nachzukommen. Es ist nicht leicht, sich durch das Gewirr der Menge zu bewegen, aber mit etwas Geschick gelingt es ihm, die Haltung der anderen Sklaven nachzuahmen und niemandem ins Gehege zu kommen.

Als er Achilles zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend Essen und Trinken bringt, nickt ihm dieser nur kurz zu und lässt ihn seines Amtes walten. Der Rest von Achilles‘ anwesenden Kriegern lagert hinter ihnen. Die myrmidonischen Helden sind wenig anspruchsvoll, er kennt ihre Vorliebe von den kleineren Versammlungen in Achilles‘ Zelt und es kümmert ihn nicht allzu sehr, ihnen zu Diensten zu sein. Bald schon hat er auch ihnen genügend gebracht, um eine kurze Verschnaufpause zu haben, in der er taten- und ratlos in der Menschenmenge steht, bis Miltos erst ihm einen deutlichen Blick zuwirft und dann seine Augen weiter nach vorne schweifen lässt. Hektor versteht den Wink und atmet tief durch.

Er tritt in den Kreis der höheren Herren und hält den Blick fest auf den Boden gesenkt, diesmal nicht in Anpassung an seine Umwelt, sondern weil er nicht weiß, ob er die Schmach seines Dienstes sonst ertragen könnte.

Mit etwas Glück nimmt man seine Zurückhaltung als Demut, jedenfalls lässt er sich langsam und so elegant es ihm möglich ist, neben Achilles gleiten. Der liegt auf seinem Diwan und bedeutet Hektor näher zu kommen.

„Gib mir Wein, Agathon.“

Hektor greift nach dem Krug, den er vor wenigen Minuten noch am Ende der Kline niedergesetzt hat, befüllt erneut Achilles‘ Becher und reicht ihm ihn vorsichtig mit beiden Händen an, indem er näher zu ihm rutscht.

Achilles richtet sich ein wenig auf, greift unwirsch danach, als sei auch er schon nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Sinne, und zieht Hektor mit dem Gefäß ganz nah zu sich, sodass er Achilles‘ zu seiner Überraschung nicht im Geringsten weinschwangeren Atem riechen kann. Tief atmet Achilles ein und nähert sich Hektors Halsbeuge. Ein Schauer läuft über Hektors Rücken. Dann nimmt Achilles einen tiefen Schluck und begutachtet sorgfältig jedes glänzende neue Detail Hektors Körper.

„Du gefällst deinem Herrn, Agathon“, verkündet Achilles laut genug, damit man es sicher auch noch ein, zwei Nischen weiter hören kann. Erwartungsvoll sieht er Hektor an.

Der reagiert verzögert, dafür aber leise genug, damit man ihm die Demut nun endgültig abnimmt. „Ich danke Euch, Herr.“

Achilles‘ Finger wandern in Hektors Locken und ziehen ihn wieder näher zu sich. „Nur mit den Ölen haben sie es im Badehaus wohl etwas zu gut gemeint.“ Selbst im Flüsterton klingt Achilles verschmitzt und Hektor ist so erleichtert, etwas von dem Achilles zu erblicken, den er in den vergangenen Wochen kennengelernt hat, dass er sich dazu hinreißen lässt, ihm zurückzuflüstern: „Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, wie ein assyrischer Harem zu stinken.“

Es fällt ihm schwer, nicht in Achilles‘ Gelächter einzustimmen, das bisher der erste ehrliche und angenehme Ton an diesem Ort ist. Er lächelt also nur verhalten, als Achilles ihn fragt: „Nun, wie gefällt dir das Fest?“

Diesmal ist Hektor selbstsicher genug, selbst den Kopf zu senken in einer scheinbar koketten Geste und seine Lippen nah an Achilles‘ Ohr zu bringen.

„Oh, nicht schlecht. Es lehrt einen solche Genügsamkeit.“

Überrascht und nicht ganz ernst zieht Achilles eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach ja? Wofür um alles in der Welt lernt ein Sklave hier dankbar zu sein?“

Gern würde Hektor nur im Scherz antworten, aber er kann nicht ganz verhindern, dass ein gewisser Ernst in seiner Antwort mitschwingt: „Dafür, dass er keinen Nasenring tragen muss.“

Wieder lacht Achilles, doch scheint er zu verstehen, dass es Hektor nicht leicht fällt, sich so zu geben. Geradezu liebevoll streicht er ihm über die Wange. Der Anblick seiner Ehrerbietung, seines Respektes vor Hektors Esprit, erfüllt ihn mit Genugtuung und, so ungerne er es sich auch eingesteht, mit einem gewissen Stolz.

Hektor erschrickt nicht, als Achilles‘ Lippen sich plötzlich und unvermittelt auf die seinen pressen. Der Kuss ist so sanft und zurückhaltend, dass Hektor kaum bemerkt, was geschieht. Im einen Moment schmeckt er Wein und einen Hauch von Honig und Gewürzen und im nächsten ist es schon wieder vorbei, nur ein leichtes Kribbeln bleibt auf seinen Lippen zurück. Er ist zu überrascht, um sofort zu reagieren. Ist Achilles doch trunkener, als er geglaubt hat? Will er sich ins Gesamtbild einfügen oder ist seine Geduld mit ihm am Ende? Hektor glaubt nichts davon. Da ist kein Verlangen, keine Forderung in Achilles‘ Tat, nur die spontane Geste der Zuneigung.

Ohne Nachzudenken, ganz automatisch beugt Hektor sich vor und erwidert den Kuss. Warum, das kann er sich später noch fragen. Wieder Wein und Honig, etwas länger diesmal, und auch Bartstoppeln, die sacht auf seiner Wange kratzen.

Achilles scheint ebenso überrascht, wie er selbst. Als er sich von ihm löst, glaubt Hektor kurzes Bedauern in Achilles‘ Blick zu sehen, aber er fordert nichts weiter, sondern blickt ihn nur gedankenverloren aus tiefblauen Augen an. Dann setzt er sich endgültig auf und hält Hektor seinen Becher hin.

„Trink, Agathon!“

Der ist kurz irritiert, bevor er dankbar und gierig das Geschenk aus Achilles‘ Händen empfängt. Ob es der Wein ist oder die langsam abfallende Anspannung ist, weiß er nicht genau, aber ein wohlig warmes Kribbeln breitet sich in Hektors Magengegend aus. Es ist nicht genug, damit er sich wirklich wohlfühlen würde, beileibe nicht. Noch immer geht sein Puls zu schnell und er wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als Agamemnons Hallen verlassen zu können.

Aber Achilles‘ besitzergreifende Art hat in diesem Falle durchaus Vorteile: Wie ein Bannkreis hält dessen offen zur Schau getragenes Interesse an Hektor alle Aggression von ihm fern. In seiner Nähe fühlt sich Achilles so sicher, wie es an diesem Ort nur möglich ist und er glaubt nicht, dass irgendjemand der Anwesenden es wagen wird, ihm zu nahe zu treten. Achilles‘ Hand ruht sacht aber nicht zu schwer auf seiner Hüfte und im Gespräch kommen sie sich immer wieder so nahe, dass es Hektor leichtfällt, alles andere zu verdrängen, sich einzureden, dass sie alleine sind, und die Zeit, die sie haben zu genießen.

Selbst die anderen Gäste, die immer wieder zu Achilles kommen, um den größten Helden unter den Griechen zu sprechen, stören Hektor kaum. Er hat diese Art von inhaltsleerer Plänkelei, die auf derlei Festivitäten üblich ist noch nie zu schätzen gewusst und nutzt sie nun, um unter dem Vorwand seiner Diensterfüllung neuen Wein holen zu gehen, was ihm meist eine willkommene Verschnaufpause schafft. Wie gerne hätte er diese Freiheiten sich auch am Hofe seines Vaters herausgenommen! Er denkt an die endlosen Abende zurück, die er mit seinen Brüdern bei Banketten für Männer, die er weder kannte noch respektierte, verbracht hat und gute Miene zum langweiligen Spiel machen musste. Nur dass er dort auch noch eine der Hauptpersonen war und ständig die Verantwortung für das Gelingen ganzer Handelsbeziehungen auf seinen Schultern lastete. Wäre dies nicht die sittenlose Orgie, die offen zu Schau getragene Provokation, die sie nun einmal ist, sondern ein normales Fest, Hektor könnte es fast genießen, sich um nichts scheren zu müssen als darum, ob seine Begleiter noch genug zu essen und zu trinken haben.

Allein, die Stunden schreiten weiter fort, das Fest wird noch ausgelassener und zügelloser und Hektor merkt, wie er immer schneller zum Diwan des Achilles zurückkehrt, die anderen Feiernden meidet und beinahe froh ist, wenn sich Achilles‘ Arm warm und stark um ihn legt. Die Berührungen, die ihm zu Beginn noch unangenehm waren, scheinen ihm jetzt erstaunlich normal. Es ist doch seltsam, wie schnell man sich auch an solche  Dinge gewöhnt, aber wer ist er schon, sich über kleine Gnaden zu beklagen? Resigniert seufzend lehnt er sich in die Umarmung und schließt die Augen.

Noch während er wartet, dass sein Puls sich beruhigt, tritt erneut ein Krieger zu ihnen und Widerwille macht sich in Hektor breit. Er ist erschöpft, es ist tief in der Nacht und irgendwann einmal muss doch alles gesagt, jedes Lied gesungen, jeder Wein getrunken sein. Aber Achilles begrüßt den Neuhinzugetretenen wie einen alten Freund und sobald sich die erste Gelegenheit bietet, erhebt Hektor sich.

Diesmal hält Achilles ihn am Handgelenk zurück und Hektor blickt sich überrascht um.

„Wohin des Weges, Agathon?“ Achilles fragt nicht vorwurfsvoll, doch Hektor kann sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Noch eben hätte er mit einer schnippischen Bemerkung geantwortet, aber nun…Nun werden sie beobachtet. Er weiß nicht, wer die Grieche ist, der zu ihnen gekommen ist, es ist ihm auch gleich, aber er beobachtet ihn. Nicht Achilles, sondern ausdrücklich ihn.

Also zieht Hektor nur kurz die Stirn kraus und antwortet so vorsichtig wie möglich: „Ich wollte Euch und Eurem Gaste Wein holen, Herr.“

Ein Kopfschütteln Achilles‘ ist die Antwort. „Nein, wir haben genug.“

Gerade will Hektor sich wieder setzen, das fährt Achilles fort: „Geh, Agathon! Bezeuge unserem Gastgeber meinen Dank für seine Einladung! Und wenn er Speise und Trank von dir erhalten hat, so komm zurück.“

Eigentlich hätte er das erwarten müssen. Aber vielleicht hat Hektor bis zuletzt gehofft, dass Achilles und Agamemnon im Suff vergessen haben, was sie einander zur Gütlichkeit versprochen haben. Er weiß nicht, ob Achilles die Furcht in seinen Augen gesehen hat und ob er deshalb kurz den Griff um seinen Unterarm verstärkt oder ob er es sich nur eingebildet hat, aber er atmet tief durch und richtet sich auf.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Herr!“

Wieder holt er vom Fleisch, das draußen am Spieß gegart wird und legt es in eine Schale. Dann atmet er tief durch und tritt erneut in den Festsaal.

Dieses Mal schreitet er hoch erhobenen Hauptes durch die Menge und er tut es absichtlich. Wenn er nun ohnehin wieder Agamemnon unter die Augen treten muss, so kann er es auch stolz tun. Der Alte wird nun erst recht dem Delirium nahe sein und hat ihn vorhin schon nicht erkannt, warum also soll er nicht ein wenig seiner Würde bewahren. Er wird nichts Dummes tun, nichts provozieren, dem er nicht entkommen kann, aber kriechen wird er auch nicht.

Agamemnon lässt ihn warten, vermutlich mit Absicht. Minutenlang steht Hektor beiseite noch vor den Stufen und wartet, dass man ihn zum Anführer der Griechen vorschickt. Nun, es ist nicht sein Mahl, das langsam lauwarm wird. Dennoch, obwohl er weiß, dass es Berechnung ist, kann es sich nicht verkneifen, mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Dann, als er kurz davor ist, den braunen Ton auf die Fließen zu schmettern, winkt Agamemnon ihn zu sich.

Hektor schreitet zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend die Stufen hinauf und kniet nieder.

„Aaaah, der trojanische Bastard!“ Hektor atmet tief durch und wartet. „Und was führt dich zu mir?“, fährt Agamemnon fort, ohne damit aufzuhören, dem Mädchen in seinem Arm die Brüste zu begrapschen.

„Ich bringe Euch vom Lamm, mit besten Empfehlungen meines Herrn Achilles.“ Hektor weiß, dass er nicht hätte sagen müssen, wer genau ihn schickt, aber in Anwesenheit dieses Mannes beruhigt Hektor der Klang von Achilles‘ Namen ungemein.

Ein Wink von Agamemnons fetten, über und über beringten Fingern bedeutet ihm näherzukommen. Widerwillig leistet Hektor folge und steht auf.

„Ich habe dich nicht geheißen aufzustehen, Bastard“, bellt Agamemnon. Als Hektor erkennt, was eigentlich von ihm erwartet wurde, wird ihm zum einen schlecht, zum anderen ist er aber nun auch schon zu weit, dass er seinen Fehler beheben könnte, und lässt sich schnell wieder zu Boden sinken.

„Verzeiht, Herr!“, bringt er hervor und erstickt beinahe an den Worten. „Ich bin Eurer Sprache nur halb mächtig.“ Das ist eine dreiste Lüge. Sein Griechisch war nie schlecht, er hat es gelernt, seit er elf war, und in den letzten Wochen sind auch die letzten Reste seines Akzentes verschwunden, aber Agamemnon scheint sie gut genug. Endlich bedeutet er seiner Sklavin, Hektor das Gebrachte abzunehmen und der dankt allen Göttern, die er kennt, dass nicht er die Leckerbissen Agamemnon anfüttern muss. Die Tatsache, dass er nun zu seinen Füßen kniet und der Grieche beginnt, mit den Händen durch sein Haar zu fahren, ist ihm bereits Qual genug.

Könnte ihn in diesem Augenblick jemand sehen, der weiß, wer er ist, Hektor glaubt, er müsste auf der Stelle vor Scham sterben. So konzentriert er sich auf seinen Atem. Es ist eine Technik, die er aus dem Kampf kennt: Je mehr der Krieger seinen Atem kontrolliert, desto leichter fällt es, den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Die Berührungen Agamemnon hinterlassen eine brennende Spur auf seiner Kopfhaut und er glaubt nicht, dass er sie so schnell wird fortwaschen können.

Endlich, endlich hört Agamemnon auf zu schmatzen und schiebt die Schale fort.

„Nicht schlecht, Junge. Es geht doch nichts über Essen in guter Gesellschaft.“

Hektor weiß, dass er zu ihm aufsehen sollte und irgendwie schafft er es. „Es freut mich, wenn es Euch gemundet hat, Herr!“

Agamemnon scheint enttäuscht. „So unterhalte mich denn. Ich habe Achilles viel lachen gesehen heute Abend, da musst du doch ein interessantes Bürschchen sein!“

Es gibt viele Dinge, die Hektor tun will, und sich mit Agamemnon zu unterhalten gehört mit Sicherheit nicht dazu. Also weicht er erneut aus. „Das vermag ich nicht zu beurteilen, Herr. Es war größtenteils Herr Achilles, der die Unterhaltung führte. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Sklave.“

Kurz fragt er sich, ob er zu frech geworden ist, jedenfalls wirkt Agamemnon immer unzufriedener. „Verdammt, der Myrmidone hat dich wirklich Sitten gelehrt! Nun gut! Wenn ich schon keinen Spaß mit dir haben kann, so geh und hole mir wenigstens Wein.“

Erleichterung macht sich breit in Hektor. Nur zu gerne erhebt er sich und will sich schon entfernen, da faucht Agamemnon: „Aber nicht von dem billigen Fusel da draußen! Bring mir von meinem eigenen.“

Erst jetzt bemerkt Hektor, dass tatsächlich ein Fass in der Nähe steht und er verrollt die Augen. Dieser Mann kennt wirklich kein Maß. „Wie es Euch beliebt, Herr!“

Je schneller er das hinter sich hat, desto besser. Vorsichtig nimmt er Agamemnons Becher, einen riesigen Kelch aus grob gebranntem Ton und geht zur Seite. Das Gefäß ist nur noch zur Hälfte gefüllt und das, obwohl sicherlich acht Mann gut daraus einen Abend lang hätten trinken können.

Er muss sich tief hinabbeugen, um den Wein zu erreichen, und bemüht sich, sich nicht allzu bäuerisch anzustellen, was nicht dadurch erleichtert wird, dass nun jemand von hinten gegen ihn stößt. Verzweifelt versucht Hektor, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, wird aber von unbekannter Hand aufgefangen und wünscht sich im selben Augenblick, es wäre nicht so. Er muss sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Agamemnon ist, der ihm den Arm um die Hüfte gelegt hat. Mit einem Mal geht alles sehr langsam. Er spürt, wie Agamemnon ihn an sich zieht, kann sein erregtes Keuchen hören und seinen stinkenden Atem riechen. Er selbst ist wie versteinert, weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Darf er es wagen, um Hilfe zu rufen oder macht er sich damit lächerlich, schlimmer noch, provoziert er vielleicht sogar einen Zwischenfall damit?

Die Entscheidung wird ihm abgenommen. Als er spürt, wie sich durch Agamemnons dünne Tunika dessen erregte Männlichkeit gegen seine Rückseite presst, zuckt Hektor wild und unwillkürlich zurück. Er entgleitet Agamemnons Griff und will sich schon zur Seite retten, als dieser ihn doch noch an seinem vermaledeiten Ohrring erwischt und ihn ihm aus dem Ohr reißt. Der Schmerz könnte Hektor nicht gleicher sein, aber der Ruck lässt ihn den Halt um den Becher verlieren und er kann nicht verhindern, dass er zu Boden stürzt, wo er in tausend Einzelteile zerspringt und Boden und die Füße Agamemnons mit Wein bedeckt.

Hektor ist zu überrascht, um zu reagieren und ehe er sich fassen kann, hat ein Schlag Agamemnons ihn schon zu den Überresten des Kelches auf den harten Stein geschickt. Hektors Kopf dreht sich. Am Rande ist er sich bewusst, dass sich ein kleiner Tumult um sie gebildet hat, aber aus irgendeinem Grund vermag er seinen Geist nicht dazu zu bringen über etwas anderes nachzudenken, als dass er auf die Scherben achtgeben muss.

„Du verdammte Hure!“, dringt Agamemnons Brüllen, wie von weit weg, an sein Ohr. „Hat Achilles‘ Schwanz dir nicht nur die Jungfräulichkeit, sondern auch jeden Anstand aus dem Leib gefickt?“

Anstand. Das Wort von diesen Lippen zu hören ist so absurd, dass Hektor beinahe lachen muss. Nur ist ihm plötzlich gar nicht mehr nach Lachen zu Mute. Er blickt zu Agamemnon auf und eine mörderische Wut ergreift von ihm Besitz. Dieser Mann ist schuld an seiner Misere. Ohne ihn würde es diesen Krieg nicht geben. Menelaos hätte es niemals so weit getrieben. Allein Agamemnon konnte es nicht gut sein lassen, war zu gierig, ist schuld an der Belagerung, am Krieg, an seiner jetzigen Situation.

Hektor sieht, wie Agamemnon zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholt.

„Dir werde ich noch beibringen-“ Es ist Achilles, der Agamemnon in den Arm und ins Wort fällt, das weiß Hektor, noch bevor er es sieht, und er ist dankbar für die Schnelligkeit des Griechen. Mit Mühe ringt er seinen Zorn nieder und wartet ab.

„Lasst gut sein!“ Wie Achilles es schafft, in diesem Augenblick so gutmütig zu klingen, weiß Hektor nicht. „Er ist unfähig, aber deshalb ist er auch ein Sklave.“

„Achilles, deine Hure kann sich vielleicht in deinem Zelt so etwas erlauben, aber hier, hier bin ich der Herr!“, ereifert sich Agamemnon. Es hat sich nun tatsächlich eine kleine Traube an Menschen um sie herum gebildet, die das Schauspiel betroffen beobachten.

„Selbstverständlich seid Ihr das! Niemand zweifelt das an!“ Aber Hektor kann sehen, dass einige der griechischen Anführer die Stirn in Falten legen, offenbar erschüttert sind von Agamemnons Toben und mit einer gewissen Genugtuung wird ihm klar, dass nicht er sich hier am schlechtesten präsentiert hat.

„Ich verlange Genugtuung, Achilles! Dein Sklave hat mein Fest besudelt, dafür muss es Konsequenzen geben.“

„Und die wird es geben. Ich bitte Euch, Agamemnon. Ihr werdet Euch doch nicht von einem so unbedeutenden Trojaner den Abend verderben lassen.“ Noch immer bemüht Achilles sich zu beschwichtigen, aber ohne Erfolg.

„Nein, sicher nicht!“ Agamemnon spuckt die Worte geradezu abfällig aus. „Sobald ich ihn haben auspeitschen und blenden lassen, wird es mir sicher besser gehen.“

Agamemnon macht einen Schritt auf Hektor zu, als wolle er seiner Drohung unmittelbar Taten folgen lassen und Achilles tritt zwischen sie, sehr zum Unmut Agamemnons. „Geh mir aus dem Weg, Achilles!“

Doch der macht keine Anstalten zu weichen. „Das ist mein Sklave Agamemnon. Er unterliegt meiner Verantwortung und ich werde ihn züchtigen, wie ich es für gut halte.“ Achilles schaut sich kurz in der betretenen Stille um sie herum um. „Und ich sage Euch, dieses Fest ist weder der Ort noch die Zeit dafür.“

Es sieht so aus, als wolle Agamemnon noch etwas erwidern, aber einer seiner Getreuen tritt zu ihm und legt ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Achilles hat Recht, Agamemnon!“ Es ist Odysseus, der spricht, wie Hektor mit Erstaunen feststellt. „Befleckt den Abend nicht mit Zorn. Ich bin mir sicher, Achilles wird sich um alles Weitere kümmern.“

Der nickt und unwirsch schüttelt Agamemnon Odysseus‘ Hand ab. „Du sollst deinen Willen haben, Achilles. Aber sorg dafür, dass er sich für den Rest des Abends benimmt.“

Als ob Hektor sich auch nur irgendetwas an diesem Abend hätte zuschulden kommen lassen. Als ob er nicht alles getan hat, um seine Rolle zu erfüllen! Eines Tages wird er Agamemnon auf dem Schlachtfeld entgegentreten, eines Tages wird es nichts zwischen ihnen geben außer den Schwerter in ihrer Hand. Und an diesem Tag wird Hektor diesem arroganten Widerling das feiste Grinsen aus dem Gesicht prügeln, wird nicht eher ruhen, bis Agamemnons Leiche blutbefleckt im Sand vor ihm liegt, das schwört er sich im Stillen.

Nur ist heute dieser Tag noch nicht gekommen. „Wie Ihr befehlt!“ Achilles redet wieder ruhiger. Es ist erstaunlich, den sonst so aufbrausenden Mann so besonnen zu erleben. „Agathon, schaff das fort!“ Er weist auf die kläglichen Überreste des Weinkelches und ballt kurz die Fäuste, bevor er es vermag, der Anweisung nachzukommen.

Sorgsam sucht er die größten Scherben zusammen, um dann die kleineren darin zu sammeln. Agamemnon hat sich wieder zwischen seine Sklaven zurückgezogen und auch der Rest der Griechen fährt damit fort zu feiern, als sei nie etwas gewesen, was Hektor nur recht sein kann. Achilles jedoch bleibt in der Nähe und Hektor glaubt nicht, dass das ein Zufall ist. Unter den wachsamen Augen der beiden Heerführer rafft er sich auf und trägt die Reste des Kruges zu einem Kübel am Rande des Raums, wo die Überreste des Festes gesammelt werden. Dort findet er auch Wasser und Tüchern und macht sich schnell daran, die Weinflecken vom Boden zu schrubben.

Es ist das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass Hektor einen Boden wischt und er kann nicht sagen, dass er an dieser Tätigkeit Gefallen findet. Auf allen Vieren kniet er in Sichtweite Agamemnons und Achilles’ und wünscht sich, er wäre schon fertig, doch der Wein erweist sich als erstaunlich hartnäckig. Seine Hände brennen schon, als er endlich den nassen Stoff ein letztes Mal auswringt und mit ihm die letzten Überreste seines Malheurs beseitigt. Erst jetzt, da auch seine Hände wieder rein sind, kann er erkennen, dass es nie Wein war, der an ihnen klebte, sondern das Blut aus zahlreichen kleinen Schnitten, die er sich wohl beim Sturz zugezogen hat.

Wieder ballt er die Hände und tritt vor Achilles, der ihm nur zunickt und ihm still bedeutet, ihm zu folgen. Seine Miene ist ausdruckslos und Hektor fragt sich, ob Achilles wirklich ungehalten ist über ihn. Da sich die Stimmung nur allzu schnell von der kleinen Unterbrechung erholt hat, nun sogar noch ausgelassener zu werden scheint, kehren sie zu Achilles‘ Diwan zurück, aber in den Kreis der Myrmidonen will der Funke doch nicht ganz überspringen. Achilles gibt sich lustig, scherzt wie zuvor, aber unter der sorglosen Maske glaubt Hektor eine gewisse Nachdenklichkeit zu erkennen. Er selbst verbringt den Rest des Abends zu Achilles‘ Füßen.


	8. In Sicherheit

Es geht noch nicht auf Morgen zu, ist aber schon weit nach Mitternacht, als sie endlich, endlich aufbrechen. Hektor ist so erschöpft und die Situation im Allgemeinen so leid dass er Mühe hat, mit den Myrmidonen Schritt zu halten. Schnell kämpft er darum, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und folgt ihnen ebenso unterwürfig, wie er herkam. Die kalte Nachtluft weckt seine Lebensgeister und Hektor spürt, wie mit jedem Schritt ein wenig mehr von der Last, die auf seinem Geist lastet, abfällt. Trotzdem wäre es ihm ohne Dimitrios‘ Hinweis vielleicht sogar entgangen, aber es stimmt: Bei ihrem Weg aus dem Palast heraus fallen ihm immer wieder vereinzelte Soldaten auf, die sie misstrauisch beäugen und über ihren Zug (oder ihn?) zu tuscheln scheinen. Das Adrenalin in seinen Adern lässt ihn wacher werden und noch bis weiter hinter die letzten Zeltreihen von Agamemnons Mannen blickt Hektor sich immer wieder misstrauisch um.

Die Myrmidonen lachen und scherzen vereinzelt miteinander, während sie hinter ihrem Anführer in Reih und Glied Richtung Osten marschieren. Hektor kümmert sich nicht um ihre Gespräche und sucht niemandes Blick. Über ihnen glitzern kalt und klar die Sterne am Nachthimmel.

Stunden müssen vergangen sein, als sie endlich im myrmidonischen Lager ankommen, zumindest kommt es Hektor so vor. Phoinix und Alkimedon verabschieden sich, die anderen auch. Nur seine Leibgarde aus Antiochus, Peros, Miltos und Dimitrios folgen ihnen auf den Hügel. Achilles winkt ab.

„Er kennt den Weg. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er heute Nacht noch einen unbedachten Fluchtversuch wagt.“ Auf seinen Wink hin, nimmt Peros ihm die Ketten ab, hält das Zelt auf und schweigend, ohne sich umzusehen, tritt Hektor hinein. Es ist dunkel, natürlich, aber Hektor kennt dieses Zelt mittlerweile besser, als seine eignen Gemächer zuhause. Wie von selbst beginnt er, die Öllampen zu entzünden und das warme Licht fällt freundlich auf sein Gesicht, der Duft des Öls vermischt sich zu dem vertrauten Geruch, den dieser Ort für ihn birgt, und endlich wird Hektor bewusst, dass er diesen Abend, den vielleicht gefährlichsten seiner bisherigen Gefangenschaft, hinter sich gebracht hat.

Achilles ist nicht mit eingetreten, redet noch mit Dimitrios. Hektor ist allein. Ohne Vorwarnung überfällt ihn ein Schauer und er sinkt auf den weichen Boden neben dem Lager. Zitternd verharrt er und wartet ab, dass der Anfall vorübergehen möge. Es ist eine Mischung aus angestauter Furcht und irrationalen Hochgefühls über seinen Erfolg. Er hat überlebt. Er hat Agamemnon gefesselt und entwaffnet ins Auge geblickt und lebt!

Erst als Achilles‘ hinter ihm niederkniet und seine Arme ihn umfangen, kehrt Hektor ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Erleichtert atmet er Luft aus, von der er nicht wusste, dass er sie angehalten hat und stoßweise keuchend geht sein Atem, während er zunächst angespannt verharrt und sich dann, als der nichts sagt, in Achilles‘ Arme sinken lässt.

„Ich wollte Euch keinen Ärger machen!“ Keine Entschuldigung, dazu hat er keinen Grund, aber ehrliches Bedauern, dem Anführer, der für das Wohl der Seinen verantwortlich ist, Sorgen bereitet zu haben. Seine Stimme ist rau, aber wenigstens nicht brüchig.

Er spürt, wie Achilles den Kopf schüttelt. „Agamemnon war auf Ärger aus. Das ist er schon länger. Er sieht einen Konkurrenten in mir und du musstest heute dafür die Rechnung tragen.“

Die Ehrlichkeit überrascht Hektor. Er hat nicht wirklich mit unbändigem Zorn gerechnet, dafür sind Achilles‘ solch mondäne Dinge nicht wichtig genug, aber das Eingeständnis ist erstaunlich reflektiert.

Eine Hand gleitet zu seinem verletzten rechten Ohr und leise macht sich der Schmerz wieder bemerkbar. Hektor versteift sich ein wenig und Achilles seufzt. „Wir sollten uns darum kümmern.“

Er will aufstehen, wohl um Wasser zu holen, und nun ist es Hektor, der ihn am Handgelenk zurückhält und zu sich zieht, sodass sie nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht einander gegenüberknien und sich unverwandt anstarren. Tief atmet Hektor durch, dann nimmt er all seinen Mut zusammen und senkt den Kopf, um seine Lippen auf Achilles‘ Hand zu pressen, die er fest in den seinen hält. Durch schwere Lider sieht er zu ihm auf. „Das hat Zeit. Wir hätten einen schönen Abend und es wäre doch traurig, wenn der ein so unrühmliches Ende fände.“

Er kann Achilles‘ Blick nicht ganz deuten. Da ist ein Rest von dem zügellosen Hunger, den er an seinem ersten Abend hier gesehen hat, sicherlich. Aber auch ehrliche Überraschung, was Hektor lächeln lässt, und noch etwas Tieferes, Dunkleres. Achilles will ihn, mehr als alles andere. Dann schließt er die Augen und atmet tief durch. „Du schuldest mir nichts, Agathon. Nicht wegen diesem alten Saufkopf.“

Am liebsten würde Hektor lachen, aber er verbeißt es sich. „Ich weiß.“ Er sagt es einfach so, ohne jede Erklärung, beschreibt nur eine Tatsache.

Zum ersten Mal ist er es, der eine Hand an die Wange des Anderen legt, um dessen Blick zu sich zu wenden. Sein Vorstoß fruchtet und er kann die unausgesprochene Frage aus Achilles‘ Augen weichen sehen. Stattdessen ist da der Funken eines Feuers, der ihn ungemein anspornt.

Mit laut schlagendem Herzen beugt er sich vor und überwindet den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Erst vorsichtig, dann fordernder presst er seine Lippen auf die von Achilles. Sobald er ihn berührt ist es, als habe ihn ein Schlag getroffen.

Bevor Hektor richtig weiß, wie es geschehen ist, hat Achilles sich auf den Knien aufgerichtet und ihn zu sich hochgezogen. Mit dem linken Arm umschlingt er ihn, zieht ihn fest an sich, während seine rechte Hand rastlos verlangend Hektors Haar durchwühlt. Dem bleibt kurz der Atem weg. Achilles ist überwältigend.

Dies ist nicht die verschämte Koketterie der vergangenen Stunden, aber Hektor hat eine Entscheidung getroffen und damit für den Moment alle Zweifel ausgeräumt. Er weiß nicht, wie man einen Mann küsst, hat es nie vorher getan, also gibt er sich dem Kuss einfach hin, ebenfalls stürmischer als noch zuvor und schnell findet er sich darin ein.

Noch nie hat Hektor Liebkosungen erfahren, die so rau, so zielstrebig und fordernd sind, aber er kann nicht sagen, dass es ihm missfällt. Es ist angenehm zu wissen, was Achilles will, nicht raten zu müssen, was ihm gefallen könnte und ob er die Zuwendung wünscht. Und es gibt ihm die Freiheit, dasselbe zu fordern.

Er legt die linke Hand auf Achilles‘ Schulter und spürt groben Stoff und die heiße Haut darunter. Mit leichtem Druck streift er den Ausschnitt der Tunika beiseite und schnell löst er sich aus dem Kuss, um sich vor Achilles ein wenig hinab zu beugen. Die Bewegung bringt das Gold um Hektors Hals zum Klingeln und auch in seinen eigenen Ohren klingt das Geräusch mit einem Mal verheißungsvoll und intim.

Achilles‘ Haut schmeckt salzig, als Hektor die freigewordene Stelle an seiner Halsbeuge mit Küssen bedeckt und beginnt, sie mit der Zunge nachzufahren. Er kann Achilles leise aufstöhnen hören. Der Rausch, den dieser Ton auslöst, ist unbeschreiblich. Ermutigt arbeitet Hektor sich zur Achilles‘ Schlüsselbein vor und hinterlässt leicht rote Spuren. Erst als er zu seiner Brust hinunter will, gebietet Achilles ihm Einhalt. Wieder wirken seine Augen dunkler, als Hektor sie in Erinnerung hat, während der Andere kurz von ihm ablässt.

Er lässt die Hände an Hektors Seite hinabgleiten und beginnt dann, seinen eigenen Gürtel zu lösen, eine Einladung, der Hektor nur allzu gerne folgt. Ihrer beider Hände sind heiß und verschwitzt, es dauert kurz, bis der Lederriemen beiseite fällt und in der Stille hört man nichts außer dem hektischen Atmen der beiden Männer.

Dann streift Achilles mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung seine Tunika über den Kopf, die er achtlos beiseite wirft, bevor er Hektor ansieht. Der hat innegehalten, lässt seinen Blick über Achilles gleiten. Er hat ihn schon oft so gesehen in der vergangenen Zeit und doch kommt es ihm so vor, als sehe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Das goldene Licht der Lampen zeichnet jeden Muskel des Kriegers nach, lässt sie noch markanter hervortreten. Ein Vorbild kriegerischer Tugend, fürwahr. Am Hals und an den Armen kann man sehen, wo die schwarze Rüstung die Sonne ferngehalten hat und den tiefen Bronzeton seiner Brust unterbrochen hat. Achilles‘ Schultern sind breit und stark und jeder Zentimeter seiner Haut ist makellos. Hektor kann nicht anders, er muss die Hand danach ausstrecken.

Entgegen aller Erwartung trifft ihn kein Schlag, als er es wagt, Achilles‘ Körper zu berühren. Nur ein heißes Brennen breitet sich von Hektors Fingerspitzen aus, die vorsichtig die Muskelstränge nachfahren. Achilles lässt es geschehen und Hektor kann sehen, dass seine Berührungen die Härchen auf Achilles‘ Haut aufrecht stehend zurücklassen. Er lächelt und nimmt sich Zeit für seine Erkundung, lässt seine Hände tiefer wandern, bis zu Achilles‘ Hüften. Ein kurzes Zittern durchfährt Achilles‘ Körper.

Dann nähert Hektor sich der Körpermitte des Anderen und hält inne. Es verlangt ihn, seine Erkundung fortzusetzen, er weiß, dass es das ist, was auch Achilles erwartet und doch bringt er es nicht ganz über’s Herz.

Bevor er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchringen kann, unterbricht Achilles seine Gedanken.

„Halt still!“, raunt er ihm schroff zu und Hektor hält unvermittelt inne. Er spürt, wie Achilles ihn näher zieht, wenngleich nicht ganz so nah, dass sie sich berühren und das Ausbleiben dessen erscheint ihm fast noch aufreizender, als wenn er ihn einfach an sich gepresst hätte.

Achilles‘ Hände auf seinem Rücken wandern langsam sein Rückgrat hinab zu seiner Steißgegend, erreichen den Stoff, der sie bedeckt und tasten tiefer. Hektor spürt wie sein Gesicht heiß wird. Die Ungewohntheit der Annäherung lässt ihn sich die Lippen lecken, auch wenn Achilles‘ Berührungen zwar fest, aber nicht unangenehm sind.

Als er von Hektors Rückseite ablässt, greift Achilles zwischen sie, wo eine goldene Brosche den Lendenschurz hält und mit raschen geschickten Fingern löst er sie in Sekundenschnelle. Der schwere Stoff gleitet an Hektor hinab zu Boden, der sich nun gänzlich bloß und ungeschützt Achilles gegenübersieht. Der Gedanke daran, wie verletzlich er sich nun fühlen muss, streift für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen Geist und wird von dem Glanz in Achilles‘ Gesicht gänzlich vernichtet. Hektor erwidert das Lächeln, das Achilles ihm schenkt.

Der umschlingt Hektor nun mit dem linken Arm und drückt ihn sanft aber bestimmt an sich, sodass sie sich endlich ganz und gar berühren. Achilles ist erregt, das kann er deutlich spüren. Die Götter allein wissen, wie überwältigend das Gefühl ist und kurz schwindelt Hektor, als auch ihn das Verlangen nach der Vollkommenheit des Anderen und der Stolz von einem solch edlen Wesen begehrt zu werden, nicht mehr kalt lässt.

Dann beugt sich Achilles vorne über, drückt ihn mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht auf die Kissen hinter sich und stützt sie beide gemeinsam auf das Lager hinab. Regungslos bleibt Hektor liegen, während Achilles breitbeinig über ihm thront und schwer atmet.

Um nicht ganz tatenlos zu bleiben und Achilles anzutreiben, doch endlich fortzufahren, greift Hektor nach dessen Hüften.

„Du bringst mich noch um den Verstand“, bringt Achilles hervor und Hektor lacht ein wenig.

„Ich habe es fest vor“, erwidert er und ist überrascht von seinem eigenen Verve.

Achilles schüttelt nur den Kopf ob dieser schalkhaften Herausforderung und wendet sich zur Seite nach dem Beistelltisch. Hektor folgt seiner Bewegung mit den Augen und erkennt, dass Achilles nach dem Öl greift, das dort steht.

Diesmal schlägt sein Herz nicht nur aus Erregung schneller. Hektor weiß nicht genau, was er erwartet hat, hat nicht genau darüber nachgedacht, wie er sich den Verlauf dieser Nacht vorgestellt hat. Natürlich wird es so weitergehen, wie es bei jener unrühmlichen ersten Begegnung geendet hat. Nur dass er es diesmal gewollt, es selbst herausgefordert hat.

Hektor schließt die Augen. Er wird sich seine Furcht nicht anmerken lassen. Der Mensch fürchtet stets das Unbekannte am meisten und nicht, weil es schlimm wäre, sondern allein, weil es eben unbekannt ist. Dessen ist er sich bewusst und genau deshalb kann er das hier schaffen, ohne sich wie eine Pythiapriesterin zu zieren. Vorsichtig atmet er aus und vertraut darauf, dass Achilles wissen wird, was er tut.

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, Agathon.“

Hektor legt die Stirn in Falten und sieht zu Achilles auf. Mit etwas Mühe ringt er sich ein Lächeln ab. „Wahrscheinlich.“

Aber Achilles schüttelt den Kopf. „Das meinte ich nicht.“

Noch ehe Hektor fragen kann, was genau er denn gemeint hat, greift Achilles nach seiner Männlichkeit. Seine Finger sind weich vom Öl und gleiten sanft über die sensible Haut, sodass Hektor sich ein Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen kann. Die Spannung wird beinahe unerträglich und lässt ihn seine Befürchtungen vergessen.

Dann ist Achilles über ihm und ganz gleich, was geschehen wird, Hektor will ihn, begehrt ihn, streckt seine Hand nach ihm aus. Ohne jede Vorwarnung oder viel Federlesens lässt Achilles sich über ihm nieder und Hektor dringt in einer einzigen Bewegung in ihn ein. Für eine Sekunde bleibt ihm die Luft weg. Zum einen weil er nicht auch nur im Traum daran gedacht hat, dass Achilles das zulassen, ja es sogar selbst initiieren würde, dass er es ist, der ihn durchdringt. Zum anderen weil sich Achilles‘ Körper so heiß, so intensiv, so stark anfühlt, dass Hektor keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kann. Die Nähe zu Achilles übersteigt alles, was er bisher erlebt hat, und füllt sein ganzes Sein aus.

Der blonde Krieger scheint ebenso im Augenblick versunken wie er selbst. Mit geschlossenen Augen und zusammengepressten Lippen kniet er über ihm, die Arme links und rechts neben Hektor abgestützt. Seine Nasenflügel zittern, während sein Atem langsam gleichmäßiger wird. Hektor fragt sich, ob Achilles das schon öfter getan hat. Dann schlägt der Myrmidone die Augen auf und als ihre Blicke sich treffen, kennt Hektor die Antwort. Das Feuer, das in ihnen brennt, ist heiß wie die Schmiede des Ares und ebenso allverzehrend und unbändig.

Heiß streichen seine Finger über Hektors Wangen, Schultern, Brust, wo sie mit den Ketten spielen, die Narben nachfahren und ihn mit brennender Intensität zum Erschauern bringen. Er keucht Achilles‘ Namen und weiß genau, dass dieser Klang, die Erregung des Anderen nur steigern wird. Endlich beginnt Achilles sich über ihm zu bewegen. Er richtet sich auf, lehnt sich beinahe ein wenig zurück und wirft den Kopf in den Nacken. Nichts an seinem Gebaren ist jetzt noch vorsichtig oder zurückhaltend. Achilles dringt schnell und wild und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste vor. Jeder neue Stoß bringt Hektor näher an den Rande des Wahnsinns und vom Stöhnen her, das sich nun auch Achilles‘ Kehle entringt, zu urteilen, ergeht es ihm ähnlich.

Noch immer kann Hektor nicht ganz erfassen, was gerade geschieht, es kümmert ihn auch nicht im Geringsten. Unwillkürlich beginnt er sein Becken zu bewegen, ahmt Achilles‘ Rhythmus nach und spürt, wie dessen Finger suchend über seine Brust wandern. Verzweifelt greifen sie nach dem Gold, als könnten die Ketten ihm in seiner Ekstase Halt geben, seine Fingernägel kratzen über seine Brust und ohne auch nur für eine Sekunde innezuhalten zerreißt er die Geschmeide.

Goldperlen kullern über Decken und Felle, das Geklirr des Metalls vermischt sich mit ihrer beider Stöhnen und keiner der beiden Männer vermag es sich darum zu kümmern, zu verloren sind sie beide im Moment und dem Körper des Anderen.

Hektor bemerkt zuerst das Zittern, das Achilles am ganzen Leib erfasst, noch bevor er wirklich kommt, und der Anblick dieser absoluten Verletzlichkeit und Selbstvergessenheit ist vielleicht das schönste, was die Götter ihn je haben erblicken lassen: Achilles, der leicht die Lippen öffnet, seinen ganzen Körper anspannt, um dann leicht zusammenzusacken, der auf einmal so verletzlich und jung wirkt, das Hektor ihn nur in den Arm nehmen möchte, der nicht innehält, sondern mit letzter Kraft seine Bewegungen beschleunigt, bis auch Hektor nicht mehr an sich halten kann und sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in Achilles ergießt, um dann erschöpft unter ihm liegen zu bleiben.

Achilles‘ schweres Atmen und sein eigener Herzschlag sind die einzigen Geräusche, die Hektor nun wahrnimmt. Dann klettert Achilles vorsichtig von ihm herab und kurz verspürt Hektor den Impuls zu protestieren. Schwer lässt sich der Myrmidone auf den Rücken fallen. Er scheint ebenso ausgelaugt wie Hektor selbst. Er zieht ihn zu sich und Hektor lässt es geschehen, legt seinen Kopf auf Achilles‘ schweißnasse Schulter und lässt seine Hand über dessen Brust gleiten.

Die Stille liegt dunkel und schwer über ihnen. Er überlegt, was er sagen sollte, doch es will ihm nichts einfallen. Achilles beugt sich zu ihm und küsst seine Stirn. Hektor blickt zu ihm hinüber und lächelt. Noch lange liegen sie schweigend beieinander und dämmern im Zwielicht der Kerzen vor sich hin. Sie sind schon beinahe eingeschlafen, als Hektor sich doch dazu durchringt, das Wort an Achilles zu richten. „Das war nicht klug, heute Abend. Ich bin froh um deine Einmischung, aber klug war es nicht.“

Achilles hält die Augen geschlossen, aber Hektor kann das Lächeln in seiner gemurmelten Antwort hören. „Ich sagte es dir doch, Agathon: Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken!“

Und Hektor hofft inständig, dass der Grieche dieses Mal Recht hat.


	9. Alltag

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Hektor spät. Er fühlt sich, als habe er hundert Tage am Stück geschlafen. Sein Körper ist erholt, hat aber vergessen, wie es ist, aktiv zu werden. Seufzend rollt er sich zur Seite und will nach Achilles tasten, aber er ist allein auf ihrem Lager. Er weiß, dass ihn das nicht so treffen sollte, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass der Morgen einen schalen Beigeschmack erhält.

Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass Achilles Anweisungen hinterlassen hat und er sich nicht wieder einen Rüffel dafür einholen wird, dass seine eine Pflicht der anderen im Wege steht. Zum ersten Mal wünscht Hektor sich, dass Achilles ihn einfach als Lustsklaven in seinem Zelt behalten würde, statt ihn halb zu den anderen Arbeitern zu schicken. Vermutlich würde er nach drei Tagen vor Langeweile wahnsinnig werden, aber wenigstens könnte er sich den ewigen Wechsel ersparen.

Gerade will er sich aufraffen, um sich zu waschen und anzuziehen, als die Zeltbahnen des Eingangs zur Seite gezogen werden und jemand das Zelt betritt. Rasch greift Hektor nach den Decken, um seine Blöße zu bedecken. Er kann Eumäus so schon nicht leiden, da braucht er ihm nicht auch noch diesen Triumph zu gönnen.

„Keine Sorge, da gibt es nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte.“ Der Spott in Achilles‘ Stimme ist nicht beißend, eher freundschaftlich und Hektor ist zu überrascht, um zu antworten. Achilles ist bereits angezogen, trägt aber nicht seine Rüstung, sondern bloß eine Tunika und bringt Essen mit sich, Brot und Käse, aber auch Obst und Hektor fragt sich, wie rar diese Güter, die sie in der belagerten Stadt seit Jahren rationieren, für die Griechen sind.

Als Hektor weiter schweigt, lacht Achilles und lässt sich neben ihn fallen. „Was denn? Keine Begrüßung heute Morgen?“ Er reicht ihm einen Apfel.

Endlich findet Hektor seine Sprache wieder. „Danke.“ Er beißt ab, kaut und schluckt, dann fährt er fort: „Ich hatte geglaubt, du seist schon auf’s Schlachtfeld aufgebrochen.“

Falls Achilles sich an der vertrauten Anrede stört, übergeht er es geflissentlich. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf und erklärt, während er beginnt, einen Kanten Brot hinunterzuschlingen: „Heute nicht. Die Verteidigungsanlagen an der Nordwestfront müssen befestigt werden. Wir brauchen dafür jede Menge Holz, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist.“

Hektor wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ach, wirklich? Wenn man nur Arbeiter hätte, die es beschaffen könnten!“ Er fährt fort, sein Frühstück zu essen und Achilles lacht. „Gutes Personal ist so schwer zu bekommen!“ Dann setzt er etwas ernster hinzu: „Wir brauchen jeden Mann. Und immerhin sind es nicht die Steinbrüche.“

Im Kauen hält Hektor inne und legt die Stirn in Falten. Entschuldigt Achilles sich gerade bei ihm? Er zuckt die Schultern und greift nach dem Käse. „Im Krieg und in der Liebe…, nehme ich an. Und es ist mir eine solch ungeheure Ehre, meinen griechischen Herren behilflich sein zu können.“ Seine Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus, aber er grinst dabei und glaubt, auch auf Achilles‘ Lippen durchaus ein Lächeln erkennen zu können. „Soll ich gleich gehen?“

Sofort wehrt Achilles ab. „Morgen wieder. Heute wirst du dich erholen.“

Hektors Augenbraue wandert nach oben. „Wovon denn?“ Er kann nicht behaupten, dass die Strapazen der letzten Wochen ihm nicht in den Knochen stecken, aber sein Geist ist stark und man gewöhnt sich an vieles.

Achilles antwortet nicht, aber er nimmt ihm das Essen aus den Händen und hält sie in den seinen, bis Hektor nach unten blickt und sich wieder der Schnitte erinnert, die die Scherben auf seiner Haut hinterlassen haben. Die Wunden sind bereits dabei zu verheilen und mit den Schwielen, die ihm die harte Arbeit der vergangenen Zeit zugebracht hat, hat er sie kaum wahrgenommen. Aber sie sind doch frisch und tief genug, dass eine unbedachte Bewegung sie aufzureißen vermag, dessen ist er sich sicher.

„Es ist nichts“, versucht er abzuwehren, doch Achilles lässt ihn nicht gewähren.

„Gib auf dich acht, Agathon!“, ermahnt er. „Noch bist du mein und wenn ich dir sage, dass du mein Eigentum schonen sollst, so wirst du das tun, verstanden?“

Zuerst will Hektor aufbrausen, doch nimmt er unter der Bestimmtheit Achilles‘ im letzten Augenblick eine leichte Sorge wahr und es rührt ihn mehr, als er geglaubt hätte. Also seufzt er nur leise. „Wenn es unbedingt dein Wunsch ist.“ Und er lässt zu, dass Achilles Tiegel mit Salben holt und beginnt, ihm Umschläge um die geschundenen Hände zu legen. Sein Ohrläppchen ist unrettbar verloren, das weiß er, dennoch ist die Kräutersalbe, die Achilles aufträgt, angenehm und heilsam.

Als sie gemeinsam das Zelt verlassen, Achilles stolz voranschreitend, Hektor in ehrerbietigem Abstand einen Schritt hinter ihm, so anmaßend will er seine Sonderstellung nicht zur Schau tragen, sind ihm die Blicke der Umstehenden beinahe gleich.

Sie verbringen den Nachmittag in den Bädern, die Hektor diesmal sogar als wohltuend genießen kann, und beim Würfelspiel. Wieder begleiten sie Miltos und Antiochus und der Umgang ihres Anführers mit seinem Sklaven scheint sie zu ermutigen, denn auch sie reden nun mit Hektor, der zwar vorsichtig, aber durchaus gut unterhalten antwortet. Patroklos gesellt sich irgendwann zu ihnen und unterhält sie mit Klatsch von den anderen Scharen. Erneut erschreckt es Hektor, wie jung der Mann ist, nicht älter als Paris, und er fragt sich, ob er ihm erlaubt hätte, sie auf einen solch gefährlichen Raubzug zu begleiten, wenn er ihn darum gebeten hätte. Abends sitzen sie im Lager, singen und lachen, selbst Eudoros spricht heute nicht über den Krieg und unbeschwert kuriert das Lager der Myrmidonen den Rausch der vergangenen Nacht aus.

Nur Eumäus scheint wenig erfreut darüber, welche Freiheiten Hektor genießt, als fürchte er, der könne nach all der Zeit doch den Verrat offenlegen, den er an ihm begangen hat. Offenbar weiß er nicht, wie gut Achilles seine Mannen durchschaut. Hektor schnaubt innerlich. Es ist ein Zeichen der Unsicherheit des Anderen, dass er tatsächlich eine Gefahr in ihm sieht, aber genau das bereitet ihm Sorge. Er überlegt kurz, ob er Achilles bitten soll, ihm morgen lieber wieder Antiochus als Wächter mitzuschicken, verwirft den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Wenn Eumäus sich unbedingt mit ihm anlegen will, so wird er bereit sein.


	10. Pferdeherr

Für den Moment allerdings ist Hektor dieses Problems jedoch ohnehin enthoben, denn wie Achilles gesagt hat, zieht man sie zunächst ab, um das geschlagene Holz Richtung Norden zu verlegen und dort Mauern und Palisaden auszubessern. Das an sich stellt noch keine große Abwechslung in seinem Alltag dar, aber zu den ihm bekannten Sklaven und Aufsehern gesellen sich nun auch immer wieder griechische Krieger, allen voran die Myrmidonen, sodass er nun beinahe täglich mindestens einen der fünf Heerführer und zumeist auch den jungen Patroklos um sich hat.

Eine Verschnaufpause verschafft ihm das nicht, die Sklaven werden ebenso gnadenlos in der Hitze des Sommers angetrieben wie eh und je. Aber auf eine seltsam vertraute Art und Weise fühlt Hektor sich den Kriegern in Schwarz doch zugehöriger, als den geschundenen und resignierten Arbeitern.

Zur Eskalation kommt es schließlich an einem der seltenen Tage, an denen Achilles mit ihnen reitet, irgendwo am Ende des Zuges, und sich mit seinen Generälen amüsiert. Er hat sich eigentlich vorgenommen, bei nächster Gelegenheit ihn ganz genau zu beobachten, genau zu ergründen, was Achilles antreibt, was ihn hierher bringt, ihn vom Schlachtfeld fernhält, nach welchem Gutdünken er zu ihnen kommt oder fernbleibt.

Aber heute Morgen haben sie ihn nicht einfach wieder auf den Weg geschickt, sondern wohl erkannt, dass er immer noch einer der kräftigeren Sklaven ist, also trägt er heute ein Joch und daran zwei Eimer mit Bruchstein zur Verstärkung der Verteidigungszäune.

Die Entwürdigung, wie ein Lastochse gehalten zu werden, lastet beinahe noch schwerer auf ihm als das Holz und dementsprechend spät bemerkt Hektor den Aufruhr hinter ihm. Zu viel Anstrengung kostet es einen Fuß nach dem anderen in den staubigen Sand vor ihm zu setzen. Sein Haar hängt ihm in nassen Strähnen in die Stirn und der Schweiß rinnt ihm in die Augen, sodass er ständig blinzeln muss, um noch etwas erkennen zu können. Die Schreie der Männer tangieren ihn nur am Rande.

Erst als das Wiehern der Pferde an sein Ohr dringt, horcht Hektor auf. Er bleibt stehen und als kein Peitschenhieb ihn weiter antreibt, wagt er es sich umzusehen, soweit das Joch es ihm erlaubt.

Weiter hinten im Zug ist Unruhe ausgebrochen. Immer wieder weichen Sklaven entgegen der Schreie ihrer Aufseher nach links und rechts des Weges aus, in offensichtlicher Panik, bevor sie schnell in Reih und Glied zurückkehren, um nicht mit schweren Strafen rechnen zu müssen.

Noch ist das kein größeres Problem, aber der Kern des Aufruhrs bewegt sich stetig auf sie zu und tönen die Schreie nun noch von den kargen Weiden am Fuß des Hügels zu ihm hinauf, so werden sie bald die schmaleren Pfade den Berg hinauf erreichen, wo sich links nur Geröllbrocken auftürmen und rechts ein steiler Abhang ins Flussbett unter ihnen führt und Ausweichen eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit wird.

Auch Patroklos, der weit vor ihm reitet, hat das wohl bemerkt, denn schnell reißt er sein Pferd herum und gibt ihm die Sporen, um dem Übel auf den Grund zu gehen.

Hektor, mit einem Mal wieder hellwach, nutzt die Gelegenheit und streift das Holz, das seinen Nacken drückt, geistesgegenwärtig ab, um seinerseits auf den Wagen hinter sich zu klettern und so herauszufinden, was den Marsch aufhält.

Zunächst kann er nur eine Staubwolke erkennen, die sich mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit nähert.

Dann erkennt Hektor, was geschieht: Ein Pferd, von dem er nicht weiß, ob es eins seiner eigenen ist, aber sicherlich ein stolzes Schlachtross, hat sich aus den Reihen gelöst, rast in blinder Wut (Furcht? Schmerz?) durch die Menschenmenge, tritt aus und bockt und trägt dabei den Reiter auf seinem Rücken mit, der den Kräften des Tieres offenbar nicht das Geringste entgegenzusetzen hat.

Schnell schätzt Hektor die Situation ab: Weit ist das Pferd nicht mehr entfernt, wenn überhaupt hat er an der Wegbiegung einige Meter unter seinem jetzigen Standort die Möglichkeit dem Toben Einhalt zu gebieten. Gerade will er sich auf den Weg machen, da prescht Patroklos an ihm vorbei, offenbar in derselben Absicht und noch im Vorbeireiten weiß Hektor, dass das nicht gutgehen kann.

Der Junge mag ein vielversprechender Krieger sein, aber ein begnadeter Reiter ist er nicht.

Sicher, fortbewegen kann er sich auf einem Pferderücken, aber Hektor bezweifelt stark, dass er das Feingefühl und die Erfahrung besitzt, ein verzweifeltes Wesen zu beruhigen und Ross und Reiter in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Er beginnt zu rennen, kommt aber kaum hinterher. Patroklos erreicht die Wegbiegung. Statt jedoch abzusatteln und dort auf das panische Tier zu warten, gibt er seinem Pferd die Sporen und eilt weiter. Hektor flucht und rennt schneller. Noch immer ist er gute 50 Meter von den Unglücklichen entfernt. Die Luft sticht in seinen Lungen, doch er kümmert sich nicht darum.

Die Schreie werden lauter. Wie es zu erwarten war, beruhigt die Anwesenheit eines zweiten getriebenen Pferdes den heranbrausenden Rappen nicht im Mindesten. Stattdessen wiehert er laut, legt die Ohren an und nun beginnt auch Patroklos‘ Pferd sich aufzubäumen.

Die Zeit scheint langsamer zu vergehen, als Hektor beobachtet, wie Achilles‘ Günstling aus dem Sattel geschleudert wird. Der Junge hat Glück im Unglück. Er verheddert sich nicht im Saum des scheuenden Tieres  und wird auch nicht in Richtung des Abgrundes geschleudert. Dafür kracht er mit ungebremster Wucht gegen die Steinwand und bleibt bewusstlos am Boden liegen.

Hektor kneift die Augen zusammen und versucht nicht darüber nachzudenken, das hilft ihm nicht weiter. Sie scheinen Glück im Unglück zu haben. Patroklos‘ Ross scheint nicht recht zu wissen, wo er hinsoll, tänzelt auf der Stelle vor und zurück, verfehlt aber seinen abgeworfenen Reiter. Das andere Tier kann nicht vorbei und während die beiden Pferde einander gegenseitig blockieren, erreicht Hektor endlich den Schauplatz des Geschehens.

Sobald er nahe genug ist, hält er inne. Er atmet ein, zwei Mal tief durch und richtet sich zu voller Größe auf. Langsam und mit erhobenen Händen nähert er sich den bockigen Tieren. Es ist schwer, in ihrer beider Sichtfeld zu bleiben, aber wenn er vorsichtig vorgeht, gelingt es ihm. Patroklos‘ Pferd ist leicht zu bändigen. Das Tier scheint eher verwirrt als rasend, also entschließt er sich, sich diesem zuerst zu nähern.

„Ruhig, Schönheit, ganz ruhig!“, flüstert er ihm auf Luwisch zu und ganz gleich, ob es nun ein trojanisches oder hellenisches Pferd ist, der ruhige Tonfall, den er wählt,  zieht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Als er das erste Mal versucht, dem Wallach in die Zügel zu greifen, wirft der noch den Kopf zurück, Hektors zweiter Versuch ist aber bereits von Erfolg gekrönt. Er nutzt die Lederriemen, das Pferd näher zu ziehen, tätschelt ihm kurz die Nüstern und führt es eng zur Seite. Mit etwas Glück wird es sich nicht wieder aufpeitschen lassen.

Der Rappen jedoch scheut weiterhin und bäumt sich immer wieder auf. Es ist ein großes Tier und wild. Wahrscheinlich hätte man ihn längst kastrieren müssen, aber das wurde wohl versäumt. Noch immer klammert sich ein Grieche um den Hals des Hengstes, um nicht abgeworfen und zertrampelt zu werden.

Hektor stellt die Füße weiter auseinander, sucht festeren Tritt, bevor er sich langsam und mit pochendem Herzen dem Tier nähert. Jeder Zentimeter, den er gewinnt, ist ihm ein Erfolg, aber ein gefährlicher. Dass das Pferd nicht längst über ihn hinweg galoppiert ist, wertet er als Ermutigung.

„Alles ist gut!“ Er weiß nicht, was er redet, fährt aber dennoch fort, in tiefem Tonfall Beruhigungen zu raunen. Dabei blickt er dem Tier direkt in die Augen, versucht zu erkennen, was es so aufgewühlt hat. Die Antwort findet er, als er seinen Blick zu den Flanken gleiten lässt, wo Blut das Fell noch dunkler färbt. Offenbar hat sein Reiter versucht, das junge, ungestüme Tier mit scharfen Sporen zu reiten, ohne sich seiner Sache sicher zu sein. Wut steigt in Hektor auf.

„Ich weiß, sie haben dir wehgetan.“ Er streckt eine Hand aus und das Pferd schreckt zurück.

Hektor gibt ihm Zeit. Sie sind jetzt gefährlich nahe am Abgrund. „Es wird wieder, ganz sicher.“ Noch langsamer, falls das überhaupt möglich ist, versucht er es erneut. Er kann jetzt sehen, wie das Pferd vor Erschöpfung und Anstrengung zittert. Schaum trieft von seinem Maul.

Als er endlich seine Mähne berühren kann, fällt Hektor ein Stein vom Herzen. Das Fell des Tieres ist schweißnass, es muss am Rande der Erschöpfung stehen. Mit festem Griff streicht er durch das schwarze Haar, immer wieder, bis das Tier sich langsam beruhigt. Er wartet, gibt ihm Zeit und auch, als es endlich beginnt, neugierig an seiner Hand zu schnobern, harrt er noch eine Weile aus, bevor er es endlich wagt, es vom Abgrund wegzuführen.

„Da, kümmere dich um die Pferde und versuch, keines mehr zu verletzen, bis jemand kommt, der sich mit diesen Dingen auskennt!“, blafft er den Griechen an, der auf dem Pferderücken hängt. Erst als er ihm die Hand reicht, um ihm beim Herabsteigen zu helfen, schaut er den Mann lange genug an, um zu erkennen, dass es Eumäus ist, der da wütend und verängstigt zugleich zu ihm herabblickt. Hektor versucht, sich Sorgen darum zu machen, dass er so unwirsch mit ihm umspringt und bringt es nicht fertig.

Um sich nicht weiter mit dem Narren beschäftigen zu müssen und um etwas zu tun zu haben, wendet er sich Patroklos zu. Der blutet aus einer leichten Platzwunde an der Stirn und ist kreidebleich, aber als er nach seinem Arm tastet, findet Hektor seinen Puls regelmäßig und deutlich, was ihm Mut macht.

„Wir brauchen Wasser!“, brüllt er und hievt den leblosen Körper vor sich in eine bequemere Position. Er tätschelt Patroklos‘ Wange und seine Lider beginnen zu flattern. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitet sich auf Hektors Gesicht aus. Mit Ruhe, viel Wasser und noch mehr Schatten wird der Jüngling sich erholen, dessen ist er sich fast sicher.

Hinter ihm sind schwere Schritte zu hören und Hektor will sich schon umdrehen und erneut nach Wasser verlangen, als raue Hände ihn packen und auf die Füße zerren.

„Zurück zu deiner Arbeit, Sklave!“, knurrt ein Soldat, den er nicht kennt. Hektor kann es kaum glauben.

„Der Junge braucht Wasser!“, versucht er es erneut, aber ohne Erfolg. Mittlerweile hat sich ein Großteil der Myrmidonen um sie versammelt, so gut der enge Platz es zulässt. Sie alle müssen von Ferne gesehen haben, was geschehen ist, wenn er das Getuschel der Umherstehenden richtig deutet. Eumäus scheint sich erholt zu haben, er redet mit Eudoros und wirft ihm giftige Blicke zu. Die Pferde werden von ein paar Soldaten vorsichtig fortbugsiert und Peros und Miltos nähern sich nun Patroklos.

Eine gepanzerte Hand trifft ihn in der Magengegend und Hektor glaubt kurz, sich übergeben zu müssen. Bevor er allerdings ganz zu Boden sackt, hält ihn der Krieger fest. „Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne, Trojaner!“

Im Moment kann Hektor nicht mehr viel tun. Es wird später Zeit geben, sich zu erklären und seine Mittel sind ohnehin begrenzt. Widerwillig lässt er sich also fortführen und zu allem Überfluss hält sein Häscher es für notwendig, ihn diesmal auch noch am Joch anzuketten, sodass eine zweite Flucht mehr als unmöglich wird. Es ist geradezu lächerlich.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er noch Achilles, der nun endlich zu ihnen gestoßen ist, zu Patroklos stürzen und diesen auf seinen Armen forttragen. Während er die Szene beobachtet, wird Hektor erneut übel. Der Schlag muss ihn schlimmer getroffen haben als gedacht.

Darauf wird jedoch keine Rücksicht genommen, schon bald haben die Aufseher den Zug geordnet und langsam setzt der Tross der Sklaven sich wieder in Bewegung. Bereits nach wenigen Schritten tropft Hektor wieder der Schweiß von der Stirn.


	11. Dankbarkeit

Halb hat Hektor damit gerechnet, dass man ihn im Trubel des Tages einfach bei den anderen Sklaven zurücklassen würde, und sich schon auf eine ungemütliche Nacht unter freiem Himmel eingestellt. Aber auch heute machen sich die Myrmidonen die Mühe, ihn zu holen. Perisandros kommt, mit Dimitrios und Peros im Gefolge, und löst ihn aus. Die beiden Soldaten befreien ihn von seinem Joch und Dimitrios besitzt die Geistesgegenwart, ihn kurz zu stützen, bis er seine schmerzenden Schultern wieder entlastet hat.

Es überrascht ihn, aber er spürt keinen Unmut über den Umweg, den sie in Kauf nehmen müssen, auf dem Weg zum heimischen Lagerfeuer, sie erfüllen diese Aufgabe, wie jede andere Pflicht auch. Im Lager selbst herrscht helle Aufruhr. An allen Feuerstellen tratschen sie wie die Fischweiber und Hektor entgeht nicht, wie er von allen Seiten neugierig beäugt wird.

Nach den Anstrengungen des Tages freut Hektor sich darauf, endlich für einen Augenblick Ruhe zu bekommen, doch wird er nicht zum Feldherrenhügel gebracht. Perisandros lässt sie auf dem Platz innehalten, den die Krieger als eine Art Versammlungsort zu nutzen scheinen und wo jetzt bereits mehrere Wildschweine an Spießen über dem Feuer garen. Er redet kurz mit den Umstehenden und lässt sie dann zurück. Offenbar will auch er erst Rat einholen.

Sobald der Anführer entschwunden ist, sammelt sich eine Traube von Söldnern um sie und Hektor fühlt sich unangenehm an seine erste Ankunft im myrmidonischen Lager erinnert. Diesmal jedoch geht ihn niemand an. Sie lachen und pfeifen anerkennend durch die Zähne und Hektor weiß nicht, was er tun soll.

„Nicht schlecht, Trojaner!“ Es ist Antiochus, der ihn endlich direkt anspricht. „Wir haben schon von deiner Heldentat gehört.“

Natürlich ist der Tonfall neckend, aber es schwingt auch ehrlicher Respekt darin mit und Hektor spürt den Stolz in seiner Brust. Er zuckt die Schultern. „Nicht der Rede wert. Es ist keine große Kunst zu wissen, dass man einen Dreijährigen nicht unkastriert oder mit Sporen reiten sollte.“

In dem Moment, als die Worte seine Lippen verlassen, entdeckt er Eumäus im Kreis der Griechen, der offenbar mit ein paar blauen Flecken und dem Schrecken davongekommen ist. Er will seine Worte bereuen, aber er hat sich heute zu viel geärgert und das Lachen der anderen ist einstimmig und ansteckend. Er stimmt mit ein und wehrt sich nicht als sie ihn an eins der Feuer zerren, wo sie ihm Fleisch und Wein geben.

Es ist seltsam zwischen den Männern zu sitzen, die im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst keine Ketten tragen, aber er rechnet ihnen den Versuch an. Zumindest für den heutigen Abend behandeln sie ihn als den Ihren und schon nach dem zweiten Becher Wein spürt Hektor, wie die Anspannung von ihm abfällt. Sollte sich einer der Hauptmänner durch seine Ausgelassenheit gestört fühlen, so wird er es schon früh genug erfahren.

Die Soldaten jedenfalls lassen sich nicht stören, im Gegenteil.

„Noch Wein?“, fragt Dimitrios, der von hinten an sie herangetreten ist und der nun von Peros und Antiochus begeistert begrüßt wird.

„Schenk uns ein, edle Maid, uns alle dürstet nach mehr.“

„Narren“, lacht Dimitrios, lässt die Amphore aber kreisen. Auch Hektor reißt seinen leeren Becher hoch. Dabei vergisst er seine Ketten und muss aufpassen, das Gefäß nicht zu verlieren, aber die beiden Männer neben ihm sind zu ausgelassen oder zu taktvoll, um seine Einschränkung zu kommentieren und auch wenn die Scham sich heiß in seiner Magengegend bemerkbar macht, reißt Hektor sich zusammen und nimmt kurze Zeit später dankbar den gefüllten Becher von Dimitrios entgegen.

„Ich danke Euch!“

Dimitrios lässt sich zwischen sie fallen und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. „Gern geschehen. Und du weißt, dass mein Name Dimitrios ist, oder?“

Hektor legt den Kopf schief. Kurz überlegt er, wie weit er sich aus der Deckung wagen soll und entschließt, dass es eine Beleidigung wäre, dem Mann böse Absichten zu unterstellen.

„Sicher. Aber ich mag mein Nasenbein auch im Ganzen und habe gelernt, dass die Griechen Unhöflichkeiten nicht gerne entgegen nehmen.“

Schallendes Gelächter von Peros und Antiochus.

„Und genau diese Klugheit ist es, die dich immer noch am Leben sein lässt“, gesteht Dimitrios zu. „Dennoch wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du uns nicht die Engstirnigkeit unserer Brüder anlastest.“

Im Schein des Feuers ist es deutlich, dass alle drei ihn aufmerksam beobachten. Hektor seufzt und hebt seinen Becher. „Also gut, Dimitrios! Darauf, dass nicht alle Griechen prügelnde Barbaren sind!“ Alle drei erwidern seinen Trinkspruch und der Erfolg lässt Hektor ehrlich lächeln.

Er nimmt noch einen Schluck und nickt dann in Richtung von Miltos, der gerade dabei ist, sich mit einem von Phoinix‘ Leuten im Ringkampf zu beweisen. „Apropos prügelnde Barbaren…“

„Ach, mach dir keine Gedanken. Anaximander besiegt er im Schlaf!“, winkt Peros ab.

„Miltos ist alt genug, auf sich aufzupassen, das weiß ich schon. Nur…“ Trotz allem liegt Hektor die Frage schwer auf der Zunge.

„Nur…?“, hakt Peros nach.

In einem Zug leert Hektor seinen Becher zur Hälfte, dann legt er all die Verwirrung, die er spürt, in seine Stimme, als er fragt: „Warum beim Zeus sind sie nackt?“

Schallendes Gelächter der Griechen. Hektor hat schon verstanden, dass er wohl der einzige ist, der Anstoß daran nimmt, aber so ganz will sich ihm der Brauch doch nicht erschließen. Er wartet also, bis sie wieder zu Atem kommen, und trinkt so lange.

Irgendwann wischt Antiochus sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und antwortet, indem er sich mühsam das Lachen verkneift: „Weil sie trainieren eben.“

„Und dazu muss man nackt sein?“

„Na ja, so kann man am besten die Fehler sehen. Und es macht, dass automatisch eine gewisse Vorsicht geboten ist. Es ist viel praktischer, weil einem Nichts ins Gehege kommt.“ Vermutlich weiß selbst Antiochus, dass er nicht sonderlich überzeugend klingt. Etwas lapidar setzt er hinzu: „Und es ist eben Tradition.“

„Tradition…“ Hektor starrt ungläubig in die Runde und bemerkt, dass es ihnen wohl ernst ist. Kopfschüttelnd nimmt er einen tiefen Schluck. „Natürlich ist es Tradition bei den Griechen, nackt zu kämpfen.“

Wieder lachen die Anderen über seinen Unglauben. „Mir scheint, du brauchst mehr Wein, mein Freund“, sagt Peros und greift nach der Amphore, die Dimitrios mitgebracht hat. Dankend nimmt Hektor an.

„Wobei“, wirft er ein, als er kurz den Becher absetzt, „wenn ich es mir genau überlege, habt ihr natürlich recht…“

Nun ist es an den Griechen, ihn ungläubig anzustarren. „Also, ich weiß ja, dass unser Antiochus hier ein begnadeter Rhetoriker ist…“ Dimitrios schlägt Antiochus freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Aber so überzeugend kam er mir jetzt doch nicht vor.“

„Oh doch“, bekräftigt Hektor. „Eine wahrhaft edle Tradition! Man sollte ihr mehr Platz einräumen. Wie wäre es beispielsweise auf dem Schlachtfeld? Wenn ihr so geübt habt, wäre es doch nur-“

„Schweig, Schandmaul!“, unterbricht Antiochus ihn, aber schon die letzte Silbe geht im betrunkenen Gelächter unter. Brüderlich legt er einen Arm um Hektor, der Mühe hat, zu Atem zu kommen, als die anderen ihn nötigen, den nächsten Becher zu leeren.

Während sie noch gemeinsam sitzen und palavern, tritt Miltos zu ihnen, der tatsächlich als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervorgegangen ist, sich dankenswerter Weise aber wieder angezogen hat. Er fragt, was ihre Gemüter so erheitert und natürlich muss das Gespräch noch einmal wiedergegeben werden, das durch den Wein noch einmal so lustig erscheint. Hektor kümmert es nicht, dass er der Auslöser ihrer Erheiterung ist, zum einen weil sie eindeutig mit ihm lachen und nicht über ihn, zum anderen, weil Miltos die Erzählung zum Anlass nimmt, von den Verfehlungen seiner Jugendzeit zu berichten und bald schon beginnen auch andere Geschichten zu erzählen, von Peinlichkeiten, die seltsamerweise immer nur dem Freund eines Freundes widerfahren sind.

Zunächst hört Hektor nur zu, aber irgendwann schert er sich nicht mehr einen Pfifferling darum, was er sich erlauben kann und trägt seine eigenen Geschichten aus dem trojanischen Heer bei, von denen nicht nur eine auf Kosten von Paris geht, auch wenn er das dann doch nicht offenbart.

So verbringt Hektor den Abend halb als Unterhaltungsprogramm, halb als Waffenbruder und zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlt er das heiße Brennen des Heimwehs in seiner Brust. Ob seine Männer nun ebenfalls bei Wein und Gelächter um die Feuer sitzen? Vermissen seine Brüder ihn noch oder haben sie den Trauerflor wieder abgelegt im Angesicht der täglichen Bedrohung? Wird er seinen Vater je wiedersehen und ihm den Kummer nehmen können, seinen Erstgeborenen tot zu glauben?

Nicht nur Hektor wird irgendwann schweigsamer, auch die anderen um ihn herum werden ruhiger, nur ein paar von ihnen beginnen Lieder zu singen. Das muss man den Griechen lassen, ihre Musik ist wunderschön und bisweilen herzzerreißend. Gebannt starrt Hektor ins Feuer und weiß nicht, ob er den Augenblick genießen oder sich seiner Melancholie gänzlich hingeben soll.

Erst Peros‘ Ellenbogen, der ihn hart in die Seite trifft, lässt Hektor wieder aufschrecken. Erstaunt schaut er sich um, um zu erfahren, was er sich hat zuschulden kommen lassen, aber der Grieche neben ihm nickt nur in Richtung des Eingangs des Lagers und Hektor bemerkt, dass auch die meisten anderen versuchen, unauffällige Blicke dorthin zu werfen.

Hektor folgt ihrem Beispiel und im Dämmerlicht kann er tatsächlich Achilles im Kreis seiner Heerführer ausmachen. Er redet offenbar mit Patroklos, der zwar einen Verband um die Stirn trägt, alles in allem aber recht gesund wirkt, wenngleich nicht glücklich.

Er ist nicht sicher, ob der Wein ihm Trugbilder vorgaukelt, aber Hektor glaubt erkennen zu können, dass die beiden Männer streiten. Achilles wirkt wütend, gestikuliert immer wieder wild mit den Händen und hat sich drohend über Patroklos aufgebaut, neben dem er geradezu übermächtig wirkt. Der Jüngling trägt einen nicht minder erbosten Gesichtsausdruck, aber es ist deutlich, dass er mehr in der Verteidigung als im Angriff ist und Hektor glaubt nicht, dass er dem erfahrenen Krieger viel entgegenzusetzen haben wird.

Seine Vermutung bestätigt sich. Mit einer eindeutigen Geste schickt Achilles ihn fort und Patroklos folgt, obwohl es mehr als deutlich ist, wie ungern er sich fügt. Wütend stapft der blonde Jüngling durch die Reihe der Griechen.

„Da sieht aber jemand gar nicht so aus, als habe er heute das Glück gehabt, dem Tode um haaresbreite zu entkommen“, murmelt Peros und Dimitrios lacht, bevor er sich schnell wieder seinem Abendessen zuwendet, wie es die meisten anderen auch tun, die bis eben noch interessiert die Szene beobachtet haben und mit einem Mal erstaunlich abgelenkt erscheinen.

Patroklos hält unbeirrt auf sie zu, reckt sein Kinn irgendwo ziwschen Stolz und Trotz und bleibt schließlich vor Hektor stehen. Der macht sich nicht die Mühe so zu tun, als habe er ihn nicht kommen sehen. Wenn Patroklos mit ihm sprechen will, so steht er zur Verfügung.

Er überlegt, ob er aufstehen soll, aber die Art wie Patroklos versucht, Achilles‘ Statur nachzuahmen verrät ihm, dass es dem Jungen gerade guttut, auf ihn herabblicken zu können, also bleibt er sitzen, sieht aber erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf.

Ein paar Sekunden starrt Patroklos ihn nur wütend an. Je mehr Zeit verstreicht desto unangenehmer wird die Situation. Nicht für Hektor, aber für Patroklos, der dabei ist, jedes bisschen an Restwürde zu verlieren. Am liebsten will Hektor ihn schütteln und ihm raten, endlich mit dem herauszurücken, was er zu sagen hat, bevor er sich gänzlich blamiert, aber das geht natürlich nicht.

Schließlich hält Hektor es nicht mehr aus. Er wagt sich vor und rettet Patroklos damit zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag aus einer unangenehmen Situation. „Es freut mich, Euch so wohlbehalten auf den Beinen zu sehen, junger Herr!“

Entgegen seiner Erwartung erstickt Hektor nicht daran, den Titel über seine Lippen zu bringen. Falls Patroklos gehofft hat, dass er ihn doch noch provozieren könnte, so sind seine Hoffnungen nun dahin und das verärgert den Jüngling ungemein. Hektor verteht das. In seinem Alter wäre es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht anders ergangen. Aber es gibt Lektionen, die muss jeder Junge auf dem Weg zum Mannsein lernen und Fehler einzugestehen ist eine davon.

Patroklos ist ein offenes Buch, man kann den Kampf, den er ausficht, förmlich in seinen Zügen sehen, bevor er endlich die Oberhand gewinnt. „Deswegen bin ich hier“, bringt er gepresst, aber ruhig hervor. Hektor hebt eine Augenbraue und antwortet nicht. Man hat ihn nicht zum reden aufgefordert. Vielleicht ist jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt Unterwürfigkeit zu erlernen. Patroklos fährt fort: „Wärst du heute nicht gewesen, Sklave,“ und er muss es betonen, natürlich, „ich hätte vielleicht weniger Glück gehabt und stünde nun nicht hier.“

Kurz überlegt Hektor, wie weit er es treiben soll, hat aber bald ein Einsehen. „Das wissen nur die Götter, Herr. Solange sollten wir Ihnen einfach danken, dass es nicht so gekommen ist“, erwidert er diplomatisch.

Die Versuchung seine Vorlage anzunehmen scheint groß für Patroklos. Dann aber flackern seine Augen kurz zu Achilles, der sie von Ferne beobachtet, und er atmet tief durch. „Mag sein. Heute aber waren es nicht die Götter, die mein Leben retteten, sondern du. Ich danke dir dafür.“ Und zu Hektors großer Überraschung schafft er es tatsächlich, eine kleine Verbeugung anzudeuten. Hätte er zu schnell geblinzelt, sie wäre ihm entgangen, aber Hektor ist sich sicher, dass er richtig gesehen hat und der Stille der Umsitzenden nach zu urteilen ergeht es ihnen ähnlich.

Er senkt den Kopf. „Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan. Und ich tat sie gerne.“ Auch wenn das nur halb der Wahrheit entspricht, scheint es Patroklos zu genügen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zieht er von dannen, mischt sich unter die anderen und beginnt, mit viel Wein seine Niederlage fortzuspülen. Wie Achilles reagiert hat, kann Hektor nicht sagen. Der Myrmidone ist verschwunden, zusammen mit seinen Generälen und lässt sich auch nicht blicken, bis sie schließlich zur Nachtruhe übergehen und ihn wieder ins Zelt schicken. Hektor lässt den Blick über die Menge wandern, erblickt aber nur Patroklos, der sich gerade von Eumäus verabschiedet und ihm einen missgünstigen Blick zuwirft.

„Komm schon, Agathon!“, ruft ihm Dimitrios zu, legt ihm aber eher freundschaftlich als herrisch den Arm um die Schulter. „Geh dich ausruhen. Achilles wird heute sicherlich noch die Rettung seines Patroklos feiern wollen, da brauchst du nicht zu warten!“

Die Worte sind als Aufmunterung gedacht, das glaubt er sicher. Dennoch wächst die Unruhe in Hektor, als er das Zelt betritt.

Eine Weile weiß er nicht recht, was er mit sich anfangen soll. Für gewöhnlich wartet er abends, wie man ihn angewiesen hat, auf einem der Kissen kniend, bis Achilles heimkehrt, und nutzt die Zeit zur Erholung. Aber trotz aller Aufregung des Tages haben das deftige Essen, der starke Wein und die fast angenehme Gesellschaft dafür gesorgt, dass er sich erstaunlich erholt fühlt. Zu tun gibt es für ihn nichts mehr, das Zelt verlassen darf er nicht und sich einfach schlafen zu legen erscheint ihm doch eine Überstrapazierung seiner Freiheiten.

Vielleicht will Achilles noch mit ihm reden, über das, was heute geschehen ist. Hat der Myrmidone seine Tat beobachtet oder sich nur berichten lassen? Und wenn letzteres der Fall ist, wie ehrlich waren Patroklos und Eumäus dann? Sicher, Patroklos ist auf Achilles‘ Geheiß zu ihm gekommen. Aber die Art, wie die Soldaten diese Episode aufgenommen haben, lässt sich nur allzu leicht als Übermut seinerseits auslegen. Ist das der Grund, warum Achilles so lange fortbleibt? Um zu besprechen wie man den Sklaven, der zwei Schlachtrösser gezäumt hat, besser unter Kontrolle halten zu können? Er kann sich ohnehin schon nicht ohne Leibgarde von mindestens vier Kriegern bewegen.

Immer wieder kreisen seine Gedanken um derlei strategische Überlegungen. Immer wieder sieht er Achilles sich mit Patroklos besprechen und das raubt ihm jede ruhige Sekunde.

Also läuft Hektor immer wieder hin und her, bis er schließlich genug hat und sich frustriert auf die Kline wirft, um die Überreste des glimmenden Feuers vor sich zu beobachten, als könne die Glut ihm den Weg aus seiner Gefangenschaft weisen.

Achilles‘ Ankunft reißt ihn unvermittelt aus seinen Grübeleien und instinktiv springt er auf, als Achilles innehält und ihn fest taxiert. Hektor macht Anstalten, sich auf die Knie sinken zu lassen, doch in einem Atemzug hat der Andere das Zelt durchquert und umschlingt ihn so fest, dass Hektor nichts tun kann, als abzuwarten.

„Agathon!“ Das Wort klingt gehetzt und verzweifelt an Hektors Ohr, aber auch süß und vertraut. „Wie ist es dir ergangen? Wurdest du verletzt?“

Hektisch tasten Achilles‘ Hände seinen Körper ab, fahren seinen Rücken, seine Arme, seine Brust auf und nieder, bevor Hektor zu antworten vermag. „Abgesehen von der Peitsche, die mich heute Morgen lehrte, schneller zu laufen, so man es mir befiehlt, nicht.“

„Athene und allen Göttern sei Dank!“ Wenn Achilles den Seitenhieb gehört hat, so geht er nicht darauf ein, was aber auch nicht verwunderlich ist, denn die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme scheint ehrlich. Er hält inne in seinen Liebkosungen und mustert Hektor von oben bis unten. „Was dachtest du dir dabei, dich zwischen zwei rasende Pferde zu werfen?“

Bizarr ist es, den so mutigen Recken in solch ehrlichem Aufruhr zu sehen. Hektor überlegt kurz, ob er es wagen soll, die Situation durch einen Scherz zu entspannen, entscheidet sich aber dagegen, er will Achilles nicht noch weiter aufwühlen. „Ich dachte mir, dass ich derjenige bin, der sich weit und breit am besten auf diese Tiere versteht und Ross und Reiter meine Hilfe brauchen.“ Er schweigt und zwingt sich dann hinzuzufügen: „Wie geht es dem jungen Patroklos?“

„Der Narr hatte Glück im Unglück.“ Zu Hektors Überraschung macht Achilles eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und lacht. „Auch wenn ich fürchte, dass sein Selbstbewusstsein bedeutend stärker gelitten hat als seine Knochen. Vielleicht lehrt ihn das endlich Vorsicht.“ Er fährt noch einmal durch Hektors dichte Locken. „Auch wenn mit das eine Tugend zu sein scheint, die die wenigsten Männer um mich herum an den Tag legen.“

Hektors erster Impuls ist ihn zu ermahnen, doch mit gutem Beispiel voranzugehen, doch lässt er es sein. „Oh, dem ist durchaus nicht so. Ich habe mich niemals in Gefahr begeben“, erklärt er todernst und Achilles grinst.

„Ach, wirklich?“

„Wirklich“, bestätigt Hektor. „Immerhin habt Ihr mir ja geboten, gut auf mich aufzupassen. Und wer wäre ich schon, Eure Befehle zu missachten?“

Er grinst herausfordernd und legt die Hände auf Achilles‘ Schultern, wie um seine Umarmung zu erwidern. Halb scherzend, halb ernst sie Achilles ihn an. „Wer in der Tat?“, murmelt er gedankenverloren.

Die Frage kommt unerwartet für Hektor. Achilles hat sie nicht mehr gestellt, seit er beschlossen hat, dass er sein Gut ist, aber natürlich wird er sie sich immer noch stellen. Und Hektor weiß nicht genau, ob er sich nicht eine Antwort verdient hat.

Bevor Hektor überhaupt ansetzen kann zu antworten, beugt Achilles sich vor zu seiner Halsbeuge, küsst sie sanft und raunt: „Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, Agathon.“

Die Worte zaubern unmittelbar eine Gänsehaut auf Hektors Nacken. Er hat diesen Tonfall kennengelernt, in den vergangenen Wochen, und schätzen auch. Achilles ist ein begnadeter Liebhaber, das glaubt Hektor mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, auch wenn er wenig Vergleichsmaterial hat. Stark und zielstrebig, besonnen und aufmerksam, wie ein Held auf dem Schlachtfeld, und ebenso gewandt. Er hat gelernt, diese Tugenden in seinem Leben von Kindesbeinen an hochzuhalten, warum also nicht auch hier?

„Ich tat nur meine Pflicht“, übt er sich in Untertreibung, aber er schlägt dabei denselben rauen, dunklen Tonfall an und hofft, dass Achilles seinen Wink versteht.

Mit einem Ruck zieht der Andere ihn näher und Hektor lächelt triumphierend, während er seine Lippen zum Kuss sucht. Atemlos keuchend lösen sie sich wieder voneinander und ungeduldig wandern Hektors Finger zu den Riemen an Achilles‘ Brustpanzer. Doch der scheint andere Pläne zu haben. Er ergreift Hektors Hände, führt sie kurz zu seinen Lippen und drückt ihn dann mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Diwan zurück. In derselben Bewegung sinkt er selbst vor Hektor, der ihn gewähren lässt, auf die Knie. Achilles gibt seine Hände frei, sodass Hektor nicht genau weiß, wohin damit, und legt die seinen auf seine Knie. Ohne jedes Zögern drängt er sie weit auseinander, bis Hektor offen genug vor ihm sitzt, damit er zwischen ihm Platz findet.

Es ist ungewohnt, wie Achilles ihn von unten herauf anblickt, und wunderschön. Seine übermenschlich blauen Augen leuchten im Lichtschein der Flammen und erinnern Hektor an die göttliche Herkunft des Griechen. Eingehend betrachtet Achilles seinen Sklaven, dann lässt er die Finger über Hektors Oberschenkel hinabgleiten, bis sie nackte Haut erreichen. Er geht den Weg zurück und greift dabei unter Hektors Tunika, schiebt den Stoff nach oben und Hektor empfindet Wollust und Scham zugleich über die Aufmerksamkeit, die nun seinem Schritt zuteilwird.

Vor ihm, unter ihm kniet Achilles und beginnt heiße Küsse auf die Innenseite seiner Schenkel zu hauchen. In diesem Moment ist Hektor froh, seine Hände frei zu haben, denn unwillkürlich greift er nach den Kissen, die die Kline bedecken, um sich daran festzuhalten, so sehr muss er die Muskeln anspannen, um nicht unwillkürlich unter Achilles‘ Zuwendungen zu zucken. Immer wieder nähert Achilles sich ihm, nur um sich im letzten Moment zurückzuziehen, bis Hektor nur von den bloßen Versprechungen erregt ist.

Als Achilles erneut innehält, stöhnt Hektor auf. „Dein Dank ist seltsamer Art, wenn er darin besteht, einen Mann so auf die Folter zu spannen.“ Vielleicht hätte er überzeugender geklungen, wenn die Worte nicht so gekeucht und abgehackt aus seinem Mund gekommen wären.

So lacht Achilles nur leise und verstärkt seinen Griff um Hektors Beine. „Geduld, Agathon!“ Aber er nimmt sich die Worte zu Herzen. Langsam blickt Achilles zu ihm hinauf und leckt sich die Lippen, bevor er sie in einem Lächeln öffnet und Hektors Männlichkeit umfängt.

Das Gefühl ist ebenso gut, wie er es in Erinnerung hat, besser noch, denn diesmal erlaubt er sich, es in vollen Zügen zu genießen, ist nicht abgelenkt von Furcht und Ungewissheit. Um seiner Anspannung Luft zu machen und auch um Achilles anzuspornen, stöhnt Hektor auf und greift fester nach den Kissen, greift dann in Achilles‘ blonde Haare, krallt sich darin fest und Achilles lässt es geschehen. Allein den stolzen Krieger und größten Helden der Griechen so vor sich zu sehen könnte ausreichen, Hektor alle Sinne zu rauben, nur tut der auch noch alles in seinen Kräften stehende dazu. Spielerisch wandert seine Zunge über Hektor, der die Augen schließt und versucht, gleichmäßig zu atmen, um nicht allzu schnell zu kommen.

Von langer Dauer ist sein Widerstand jedoch nicht, Achilles tut auch nichts, um seine Lust zu verlangsamen. Unbeirrt verwöhnt er ihn, bis Hektor nicht mehr an sich halten kann. Er verkrampft sich kurz und als er endlich kommt, ist es eine Erlösung. Achilles zuckt nicht zurück, fährt fort mit seinen Liebkosungen, bis Hektors Stöhnen nachlässt und er ganz und gar erschöpft zusammensinkt.

Zunächst weigert sich alles in ihm, Achilles anzuschauen. Zu schnell, zu leicht hat er sich ihm hingeben. Aber dann spürt er, wie Achilles sich hochhievt, was kein leichtes Unterfangen sein kann, da er immer noch den vollen Brustharnisch trägt, und sich neben ihn auf den Diwan setzt.

Seine Hand greift nach Hektors Wange und der schaut ihn nun doch an, wohl wissend, wie das Blut noch immer seine Wangen rot färben, die Lust seine Augen noch immer verdunkeln muss.

„Du bist wunderschön, wenn du dich fallen lässt“, flüstert Achilles. Die Wärme der Worte dringt in seine Brust und lässt Hektor lächeln. Als Achilles ihn küsst, kann er sich selbst schmecken.

„Wir sollten uns zur Ruhe legen.“ Hektor hört Achilles‘ Worte und will dem Vorschlag zunächst zustimmen.

Eine wohlige Wärme hat seinen Körper ergriffen, seine Glieder glimmen noch sanft im Nachhall seines Höhepunktes und er ist zu träge, um Achilles sofort zu folgen. Der beginnt damit, sich seiner Armschienen zu entledigen und endlich erwacht Hektor aus seiner Lethargie. Er kniet nieder, um Achilles auch die Beinschienen abzunehmen und im Zuge dessen stellt er fest, dass der Myrmidone unter seiner Tunika so hart geworden ist, wie er selbst es noch vor wenigen Minuten war.

Unbeirrt fährt er fort, Achilles beim Entkleiden zu helfen und in ihm reift ein Entschluss. Als Achilles bis auf den Stoff auf seiner Haut frei von Kleidung ist und sich auf ihr Lager sinken lässt, atmet Hektor tief durch und kniet sich hinter ihn.

Mit der Linken umarmt er Achilles, legt sie fest auf seine Brust, mit der Rechten aber umfasst er fest und ohne zu zögern Achilles‘ Männlichkeit.

„Sag mir, was ich tun muss!“, bringt er hervor und bemerkt fasziniert, wie außer Atem er klingt.

Achilles saugt scharf Luft ein. „Was immer dir gefällt.“

Für eine Sekunde glaubt Hektor, er wolle ihn aufziehen. Dann begreift er, dass Achilles es ernst meint, und versteht. Etwas verschämt beginnt er, Hand an Achilles zu legen, so wie es schon unzählige Male bei sich selbst getan hat. Erstaunlicher-, oder eigentlich überhaupt nicht erstaunlicherweise, ist das Gefühl nicht ungewohnt, sondern angenehm vertraut.

Sollte er zu Beginn noch unsicher gewesen sein so bestätigt ihn schon nach wenigen Handgriffen Achilles‘ Stöhnen. Geradezu hemmungslos macht er seiner Erregung Luft, legt den Kopf in den Nacken und keucht immer wieder laut auf. Er kneift die Augen fest zusammen und Hektor kann ihn immer wieder trocken schlucken sehen, bevor er seinen Namen hervorpresst.

Auch wenn es nicht sein eigener ist, so beflügelt der Laut Hektor doch. Er ist es, der dem edlen Achilles diese Töne entlockt, der ihn ganz und gar in der Hand hat und dem er sich so anvertraut. Hektors Herz schlägt schneller. Er macht weiter, zwingt sich regelrecht, nicht innezuhalten um den Moment zu genießen, sondern Achilles weiter zu umgarnen. Der Krieger lässt sich nun ganz und gar in seine Arme fallen, presst sich fest an seine Brust und tastet blind nach ihm, als ein angespanntes Zittern seinen ganzen Körper ergreift.

Hektor hält ihn, hält ihn geduldig und fest in seiner Umarmung und beobachtet, wie Achilles sich von seiner Lust forttragen lässt. Es ist, als würde ihm ein Geheimnis offenbart, etwas Göttliches, das nur die wenigsten Sterblichen je erblicken durften und er weiß, dass er diesen Augenblick in seinen Erinnerungen wie einen Schatz hüten wird.

Er ist froh, dass sie schon auf den weichen Kissen sitzen, denn so muss er sich nur noch zu Boden sinken lassen, Achilles mit sich ziehen und noch immer eng umschlungen liegen sie beieinander und dämmern einem erschöpften Schlaf entgegen.

„Achilles?“ Hektor haucht das Wort nur, aber seine Lippen sind direkt an des Angesprochenen Ohr, sodass dieser mit einer unartikulierten Antwort reagiert.

„Mein Name ist…“ Er hält inne und sammelt all seinen Mut.

Gerade will er die Wahrheit aussprechen, da unterbricht ihn Achilles‘ leises Schnarchen. Seufzend senkt Hektor sein Haupt auf die Kissen nieder. Der Duft von Achilles‘ blondem Haar vernebelt ihm die Sinne und endlich, endlich schläft auch er tief und traumlos bis zum Morgen.


	12. Drohende Wolken

„…unterstützt seit Jahren die Stadt!“

Hektor gießt Wein nach und presst die Lippen zusammen. Er gibt sich Mühe, die Männer nicht zu genau zu beobachten, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er an ihren Lippen hängt. Aber ganz gleich wie beiläufig er Achilles‘ Gäste bewirtet, er lausch angestrengt und saugt jedes Wort auf, das gesagt wird.

„Und was macht das schon?“, fragt Achilles wenig beeindruckt und nimmt sich ein paaar Trauben. Es ist selten, dass Achilles strategische Beratungen in seinem Zelt durchführt und noch nie haben sie so offen über Pläne gesprochen. Warum genau ihn das so interessiert, kann Hektor nicht sagen. Ins Kriegsgeschehen eingreifen kann er ohnehin nicht. Aber allein vom Krieg zu hören erinnert ihn bittersüß daran, dass es dort draußen noch immer eine belagerte Stadt gibt, die er seine Heimat nennen kann.

Er ist fertig damit, Getränke anzureichen und kniet sich wortlos außerhalb des Kreises nieder, aufrecht und mit den Händen auf die Knie gelegt, den Kopf leicht gesenkt, während Patroklos aufbraust.

„Was macht es schon? Dass sie den Feind direkt unter unserer Nase mit Essen versorgen, was ihnen jeden Tag die Gelegenheit gibt, ein klein wenig länger Widerstand zu leisten!“ Es ist Patroklos gewesen, der ihnen den Vorschlag unterbreitet hat, dass Pedasus zerstört werden müsse, und er scheint nicht erfreut über die Gleichgültigkeit, die Achilles diesem Vorschlag entgegenbringt.

Der lächelt beschwichtigend. „Patroklos, ich verstehe dein Ansinnen. Ja, wirklich. Aber Pedasus ist ein winziges Bergdorf und Troja eine Metropole. Die könnten nicht einmal genug Hirse produzieren, um auch nur die Stadtwache zu versorgen, geschweige denn eine hungernde Stadt.“

„Dennoch widersteht uns Troja“, gibt Pedasus zu bedenken. „Und das obwohl Agamemnon schon vor fünf Jahren die Erschöpfung aller Ressourcen prophezeit hat.“

Ein Augenrollen von Achilles. „Ich dachte, wir hätten hinreichend geklärt, dass Agamemnon ein Narr ist. Selbst Odysseus gibt das mittlerweile zu.“ Er lacht und nimmt einen Schluck Wein. „Sie muss andere Wege der Versorgung haben.“

Hektor kann nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel selbstgefällig zucken. Nicht, dass es wahrscheinlich wäre, dass jemand es bemerkt. Man kann Patroklos förmlich anhören, wie sehr er darum ringt, ruhig zu klingen. „Eben deswegen müssen wir ein Zeichen setzen!“

Achilles seufzt auf, aber auch Alkimedon setzt nun hinzu: „Es stimmt schon, Achilles. Kollaboration mit dem Feind darf nicht ungestraft bleiben.“

Hektors Herz zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er kennt Pedasus. Früher ist er oft dorthin ausgeritten, um Tuchwaren und Pferde zu kaufen und den Mädchen schöne Augen zu machen. Andromaches Heimat liegt nicht weit entfernt.

„Haben wir denn wirklich nichts Wichtigeres zu tun?“ Achilles scheint noch immer nur halbherzig bei der Sache.

Patroklos bemerkt jedoch, dass er Aufwind hat. „Wir können an der Stadtmauer ohnehin nicht viel ausrichten“, erklärt er eifrig. „Und vielleicht verschreckt es zumindest einen kleinen Teil ihrer Verbündeten.“

In der folgenden Stille kann Hektor das Knistern der Holzscheite im Feuer hören. Niemand wagt es, Achilles zu bedrängen, bis dieser schließlich aufseufzt. „Wie lange reiten wir bis Pedasus?“

„Etwa drei Tage.“ Zwei, wenn man die richtigen Pferde hat, will Hektor sagen, beißt sich aber auf die Zunge.

„Nun gut!“ Achilles setzt sich geschäftsmäßig auf und stützt sich auf den Knien ab. „Phoinix sorge dafür, dass die Männer morgen früh bereit sind. Wir reiten alle und lassen nur eine Handvoll zurück. Antiochus vielleicht, und ein paar von Eudoros‘ Leuten, damit sie sich um die Verletzten kümmern. Patroklos, geh und teile unsere Entscheidung Agamemnon mit.“

Phoinix und Patroklos reagieren sofort. Sie erheben sich, erweisen Achilles die Ehr und verlassen gemeinsam das Zelt. Hektor blickt auf und erhebt sich, um die Reste ihres Mahles fortzuräumen. Im Hinausgehen glaubt er zu sehen, dass Patroklos ihm einen triumphierenden Blick zuwirft. Glaubt er, ihm damit eins auswischen zu können?

Er verfolgt den Gedanken nicht weiter. Sondern widmet sich der vor ihm liegenden Aufgabe. Dennoch liegt ihm ein Stein im Magen. Es gefällt ihm nicht, wie schnell die Entscheidung getroffen wurde. Der Weg ins Gebirge ist gefährlich und die Griechen kennen sich nicht aus. Leicht kann man in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Auch grämt es ihn um Pedasus. Hoffentlich evakuieren sie rechtzeitig.

Als sie wieder allein sind, kostet es Hektor alle Mühe, nicht aufzuspringen und Achilles zu bestürmen, es sich anders zu überlegen. Doch scheint der Andere längst bemerkt zu haben, dass ihn etwas grämt.

„Nun, sag mir, Agathon, was dich bedrückt!“, fängt er unvermittelt an und bedeutet ihm, sich zu ihm zu setzen.

Hektor folgt seiner Einladung. Mehrere Male setzt er an zu sprechen, bricht aber jedes Mal ab. Achilles drängt ihn nicht, wartet nur interessiert ab und beobachtet ihn eindringlich.

„Ich bitte dich. Geh nicht!“, bringt er schließlich hervor. Er spricht sachlich, aber eindrücklich. Vielleicht mag das Achilles zu überzeugen, seine Entscheidung zu überdenken.

Achilles greift nach seiner Hand. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir dort noch viel finden. Wenn deine Freunde ein wenig Verstand besitzen, haben sie die Gegend längst verlassen.“

Ein gequältes Lächeln tritt auf Hektors Gesicht und er schüttelt den Kopf. „Darum geht es nicht.“

Die Worte lassen Achilles eine Augenbraue heben, sodass Hektor einschränkt: „Nicht nur.“ Er erwidert Achilles‘ Griff. „Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl. Irgendetwas an diesem Auftrag missfällt mir. Wer gab die Idee zu diesem Überfall?“

Für einen Moment schweigt Achilles und überlegt. „Einer von Agamemnons Kundschaftern, würde ich meinen. Aber was tut das zur Sache? Es ist ein leichter Auftrag. Belanglos vielleicht, aber sicher nicht gefährlicher als die Schlachtfelder.“

Hektor schnaubt wütend. „Ihr wollt ins Gebirge reiten. Verzeih mir, aber ich habe gesehen, wie gut ihr euch zu Pferde auf unwegsamem und unbekanntem Gelände schlagt.“

„Du wirst frech, Trojaner“, lacht Achilles und Hektor erwidert müde mit einem Lächeln, bleibt aber ernst. Eindringlich sucht er Achilles‘ Blick.

„Nimm mich wenigstens mit! Ich kenne die Gegend und kann euch sicher führen.“ Was genau er von dieser Mission erwartet, weiß er nicht. Aber die Plötzlichkeit und anscheinende Sinnlosigkeit machen ihn misstrauisch.

Allein Achilles scheint seine Sorge nicht zu teilen. „Wir haben lange nichts Wichtiges zum Kriegsgeschehen mehr beigetragen, Agathon. Meine Männer werden unruhig und die anderen Heerführer fragen, wann die Myrmidonen wieder Beute in die Kriegskasse einbringen werden. Dies ist eine gute Gelegenheit uns zu beweisen. Das ist kein Vergnügungsritt und du säßest nur zwischen allen Stühlen.“

Gerne würde Hektor etwas erwidern, aber es will ihm nichts einfallen, das nicht weibisch und abergläubisch klänge. Also sagt er nichts, auch wenn er unglücklich damit ist.

Wie um seine Sorgen zu zerstreuen streicht Achilles ihm über die Wange. „Sorge dich nicht zu sehr, Agathon. Drei Tage werden wir fortreiten und drei wieder zurück.“ Er küsst ihm die Stirn. „In einer Woche bin ich zurück.“

Entgegen aller Vernunft seufzt Hektor leise auf.

Am folgenden Morgen brechen die Myrmidonen früh auf, früher als Hektor gedacht hätte. Das muss man ihnen lassen, ihre Effizienz macht sie zu gefährlichen Gegnern. Vielleicht hat er Glück und sie wird sie auch schnell und sicher zu ihm zurücktragen.

Das Lager liegt seltsam leer und verlassen. Achilles hat wirklich kaum Leute zurückgelassen und wozu auch. Wenn er es richtig gesehen hat, kennt er von ihnen allen nur Antiochus wirklich gut, der nun eine Handvoll ihm Unbekannter aus Eudoros‘ Schar befehligt, und Eumäus. Auch Patroklos ist nicht gegangen.  Warum weiß Hektor nicht, aber es macht ihm ein wenig Mut. Wenn Achilles seinen Liebling zurücklässt, heißt das vielleicht, dass er wirklich Vorsicht seinen Führer sein lässt.

Zu seinem Staunen bringen sie ihn nicht einmal mehr in die Wälder. Antiochus hat kurz nach der Abreise der Anderen Anstalten dazu gemacht, aber ausgerechnet Eumäus hat dagegen argumentiert, weil sie kaum noch Ressourcen an Leuten haben. Es hat einen kurzen Streit gegeben, bis Patroklos eingesprungen ist und sich für die Entscheidung verbürgt hat, was dem Anderen zwar nicht gefallen, aber wohl seine schlimmsten Bedenken zerstreut hat.

Hektor hat das Ganze interessiert aber mit einem gewissen Abstand verfolgt. Er hält das alles ohnehin für keine glückliche Situation, jetzt gilt es, mit ihr auszukommen. So verbringt er den Tag damit, sich von Antiochus bewachen zu lassen und die Minuten zu zählen. Wenn er ihr teuerstes Gut ist, hat Achilles vielleicht Recht damit, dass die Myrmidonen ihre Kasse auffrischen müssen.

Den ersten Tag verbringt Hektor in seiner neugewonnenen Ruhe, bewegt keinen Muskel mehr als unbedingt notwendig und schafft es mit Mühe und Not Antiochus zum Würfelspiel herauszufordern, der ebenso ermüdet von seiner Aufgabe scheint, wie er selbst. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins macht sich die Erkenntnis breit, dass er wenn überhaupt in diesen sieben Tagen die Chance zur Flucht haben wird.

Aber er ist erschöpft und überrascht und der Gedanke birgt eine seltsam traurige Note. Wieder einmal wird ihm bewusst, wie sehr die Gefangenschaft ihn verändert hat. Er will sich schwach schimpfen oder feige, aber das ist es nicht. Es hat ihn so viel Kraft gekostet, am Leben zu bleiben, dass nicht viel Kraft übrig geblieben ist. Und Selbstvorwürfe werden daran nichts ändern.

Was er braucht, ist einen Plan. Und um den auszufeilen braucht er Informationen. Er wird also abwarten, einen Tag mindestens, um die neuen Routinen des Lagers zu erfahren und weil sonst die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu groß ist, dass man Achilles rechtzeitig zurückruft. Ganz gleich, was der Mann ihm angetan hat, er wird ihn vermissen. Ein großer Held, in der Tat, davon hat er sich aus erster Hand überzeugen können.

Die Überlegungen beschäftigen ihn bis tief in die Nacht und nehmen ihm die Ruhe, die er zu finden geglaubt hat. Lange noch läuft er unruhig im Zelt hin und her, soweit die Ketten, die sie nun wieder an einem Zeltpfosten festgemacht haben, es erlauben. Ohne seinen Besitzer wirkt das Zelt erstaunlich leer und Hektor braucht eine ganze Weile bevor, er sich auf die Kissen legen kann. Erst weit nach Mitternacht findet er oberflächlichen Schlaf.

Lautes Geschrei und eine wütendes Gemurmel direkt vor dem Zelt reißen ihn aus seinen Träumen. Offenbar wird man ihn heute wieder zur Arbeit einziehen, was schlecht ist, nicht nur für seine sich gerade erholenden Knochen, sondern auch für seine Pläne, denn berechenbar erscheint nun nichts mehr.

Er gähnt und setzt sich auf. „…kein Recht, unser Lager zu besetzen!“, vernimmt er Antiochus‘ empörten Ton. Mit einem Mal ist Hektor hellwach. Noch bevor er ganz auf die Füße gekommen ist, treten nicht weniger als acht schwer bewaffnete und vollgepanzerte Griechen in das Zelt, das nun erstaunlich klein und beengt wirkt.

Der plötzliche Lichteinfall blendet Hektor, macht es ihm unmöglich die Uniformen zu identifizieren, aber dass es keine Myrmidonen sind, die da vor ihm stehen, ist selbsterklärend.

„Was, bei Zeus,…?“, setzt er an, doch noch bevor er seine Frage beenden kann, haben zwei der Neuankömmlinge ihn gepackt und auf die Füße gezerrt. Zwei weitere beginnen damit, die Kette, die ihn hier hält, zu zerbrechen. Offenbar hat Antiochus sich geweigert, ihnen den Schlüssel zu geben. Die restlichen Vier halten ihre Schwerter im Anschlag bereit, als sei er eine halbe trojanische Armee und nicht ein unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissener Sklave.

„Keine Besetzung, Antiochus“, antwortet der Hauptmann, den Hektor nur schemenhaft draußen erkennen kann. „Wir helfen euch nur aus, da ihr doch momentan so unterbesetzt seid.“ Die Drohung in seiner Stimme ist unverkennbar.

Sollte Antiochus sich eingeschüchtert haben lassen, lässt er sich nichts davon anmerken und Hektor empfindet einen unvernünftigen Stolz. „Ihr habt kein Recht, irgendetwas aus diesem Lager zu nehmen. Und schon gar nicht Achilles‘ Privateigentum.“

Kalt durchschneidet die Stimme des Anderen die Luft. „Das kann nur Achilles entscheiden. Und der ist nicht da.“

Noch immer haben sie es nicht geschafft, seine Ketten zu lösen. Einer der Soldaten tritt hinaus, um das seinem ohnehin ungehaltenen Hauptmann mitzuteilen. Die Lage wird eng für Antiochus. Doch noch bevor einer der Anwesenden etwas Dummes tun kann, tritt ein weiterer Mann zu ihnen.

„Ich habe den Schlüssel, Herr.“ Hektor muss nicht aus dem Zelt blicken, um die Stimme zu erkennen. Wut kocht in ihm hoch.

„Danke, Eumäus. Ich bin mir sicher, man wird sich für deine Dienste erkenntlich zeigen.“ Der Krieger tritt ein, schließt die Kette auf und befiehlt mit kurzen, bellenden Worten den Umstehenden, Hektor zu fesseln und fortzuführen.

Hätte er nicht vier Schwertspitzen direkt auf sich gerichtet, könnte Hektor nicht dafür garantieren, dass Eumäus den heutigen Abend noch erleben würde. So bleibt ihm nicht einmal die Genugtuung, dem Verräter in sein breites Hohngrinsen zu spucken.

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes lässt er sich nach draußen geleiten, wo Antiochus und seine Leute von zehn Mann in Schach gehalten werden. Überall im Lager kann Hektor die fremden Soldaten sehen, an die achtzig müssen es sein. Antiochus hatte Recht, es ist eine Besetzung, aber zu welchem Zweck? Sicher ist die Anwesenheit so vieler Männer eine viel größere Verschwendung.

Zeit darüber nachzudenken bleibt ihm nicht. Schnellen Schrittes führen sie ihn fort. Im Vorbeigehen sieht Hektor in den Gesichtern der Myrmidonen dieselbe Überraschung und Bestürzung, die auch er empfindet. Selbst Patroklos steht betreten da und rührt sich nicht. Allerdings steht er auch ohne jede Bewachung und da weiß Hektor, wer Eumäus geholfen haben muss.

Er schließt die Augen und betet um einen Blitz, der den Jungen erschlagen möge.

Während sie ihn fortführen, versucht Hektor Ruhe zu bewahren und seine Lage abzuschätzen. Achilles ist einen Tag fort. Ein schneller Reiter kann ihn in einem weiteren halben erreichen, aber es sieht nicht so aus, als könnte auch nur einer der Myrmidonen momentan das Lager verlassen, sollten sie das überhaupt wollen. Bleiben also die sechs veranschlagten Tage der Reise.

Sie marschieren in Richtung Westen. Dort liegen der Rest des Heeres und die Steinbrüche. Es braucht nicht viel Phantasie, um zu ermessen, wo sie ihn hinbringen werden. Er ist stark und gesund und dank seines Glückes auch halbwegs erholt. Sechs Tage, das wird er schaffen. Er muss nur durchhalten.

Zunächst bemerkt Hektor nicht, wie sich mitten in den Reihen der griechischen Zelte, ihre Schritte verlangsamen und sie ein wenig nach Norden abschwenken. Zu sehr ist sein Geist auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe bedacht. Als er es endlich bemerkt, weiß er sich kurz keinen Reim darauf zu machen. Dann kommt die Antwort in Form eines flachen, einstöckigen Steingebäudes in Sichtweite und Hektor begreift.

Furcht überfällt ihn, eine schreckliche, namenlose Panik, wie er sie noch nicht gefühlt hat, seit dem Beginn seiner Gefangenschaft. Seine Glieder erlahmen, keinen Schritt kann er mehr tun. Über ihm blickt Apollo gnadenlos auf sie hinab. Grob und gewalttätig legen sich Hände auf seine Schultern, um ihn weiterzuziehen. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei schlägt er sie fort. Wie ein verletztes Tier in einer Falle erwehrt er sich seinen Häschern, weiß selbst nicht genau, woher er die unglaubliche Kraft nimmt.

Am Ende ist sein Widerstand umsonst. Bis sie ihn schließlich wieder unter Kontrolle gezwungen haben, braucht es nicht acht, sondern ganze zwölf Mann, die ihn halb bewusstlos schlagen müssen, bevor sie ihn fortschleifen können. Zu sechst schleppen sie ihn dem Palast entgegen und Hektor schmeckt Blut.


	13. Befreiung

Es ist drückend heiß im Heerlager. Seit Tagen brennt die Sonne unerbittlich und lähmt den Kampfeswillen der Soldaten auf beiden Seiten gleichermaßen. Die Kämpfe sind bis auf wenige unbedeutende Scharmützel zum Erliegen gekommen.

Agamemnon hat seinen Palast schon wochenlang nicht mehr verlassen und daran wird sich so wohl auch nichts ändern. Träge liegt er auf seinem Diwan. Zwei Sklaven stehen im Hintergrund und fächeln ihm Luft zu, aber selbst dieser Dienst schafft kaum Erleichterung. Um die Lage nicht weiter zu verschlimmern haben sie die Feuer gelöscht, sodass die große Halle im nachmittäglichen Halbschatten angenehm dunkel wirkt.

Eine junge Frau sitzt ein wenig abseits und spielt Kithara. Kein Gesang, nur eine beiläufige Melodie, die sich in die Trägheit des Tages mischt. Von irgendwoher dringt das Plätschern eines Brunnens und durch die Stille. Die Reste von Agamemnons üppigem Mittagsmahl zieren noch den Tisch vor ihm. Nicht einmal die Hälfte hat er gegessen, sodass sich die ersten Fliegen darauf niederlassen.

Ein Wink der beringten, fleischigen Finger und weitere Sklaven eilen herbei, um die Überbleibsel des Gelages zu entfernen. Diese plötzliche Geschäftigkeit wirkt fehl am Platze, irritiert den Herrscher, der das Gesicht verzieht, aber offenbar zu träge ist, einen anderen Befehl zu geben.

Zäh verrinnt die Zeit und lässt die Anwesenden schläfrig werden.

Das plötzliche Kreischen, dass die Stille durchdringt, wirkt beinahe wie ein Sakrileg, aber noch bevor einer der Anwesenden etwas tun kann, schlagen die Türen des Saales auf. Achilles, verschwitzt und vom Weg aus dem Gebirge staubig, hat sie aufgestoßen. Er stürmt an den Wachen vorbei und quer durch den Raum. Sein Blick ist scharf wie tausend Messer und ebenso tödlich. Alles an ihm bebt vor Zorn und erst wenige Schritte vor Agamemnon hält er inne. Zwei Wachleute folgen ihm, wagen aber nicht, ihn anzurühren, zu brennend ist seine Wut, zu wild sein Hass. Er ist allein gekommen, aber alle Erinnyen scheinen ihm Geleitschutz zu geben.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?“, bringt er hinter zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und streckt sein Schwert in Richtung Agamemnons. Fort ist jede Spur von Höflichkeit, die er jemals dem Mann entgegengebracht hat.

Agamemnon reagiert nicht. Unbeirrt fährt er fort, seine Finger sacht über die Wange des nackten Sklaven gleiten zu lassen, der vor ihm auf der Kline sitzt. Seine Hand im Nacken des Mannes könnte man als Geste der Zuneigung lesen, aber ein bösartiges Funkeln in seinen Augen verrät, dass es eher ein Festhalten ist, auch wenn es dazu nicht den geringsten Grund gibt.

Hektor sitzt kerzengerade und absolut bewegungslos vor Agamemnons ausgestrecktem Körper. Sein Blick ist starr und geht ins Leere, nicht für eine Sekunde flackert er zu Achilles herüber. Alles an ihm wirkt versteinert, selbst die Liebkosungen Agamemnons rufen keine Reaktion hervor. Nur den Anflug einer Gänsehaut glaubt Achilles ausmachen zu können. Er knirscht mit den Zähnen und endlich lässt Agamemnon sich zu einer Antwort herab.

„Sei gegrüßt, Achilles. Ich hörte schon von deinem Streifzug in die Berge.“ Geradezu widerlich ruhig und herablassend feixt er zu Achilles hinab. „Man sagte mir aber, du würdest erst morgen zurückkehren.“

Achilles schnaubt auf. „Das war bevor du mir genommen hast, was mein ist.“

Langsam lässt Agamemnon seine Hand an Hektors Hals hinabwandern, umstreicht sein Kinn und seinen Nacken. Noch immer rührt Hektor keinen Muskel. „Was denn?“, lacht Agamemnon auf. „Gefällt dir nicht, was ich aus deinem Agathon gemacht habe?“

Mit vor Wut zusammengekniffenen Augen begutachtet Achilles Hektor. Man hat ihm wieder die Haare und den Bart geschnitten, kürzer noch als zuvor, in der Art wie die griechischen Jünglinge in Athen sie tragen, wenn sie hoffen, auf der Akropolis einen besonders begehrten Erastes zu finden. Auch ist er gewaschen und sein Haupt mit einem schmalen Silberreif bedeckt. Aber die Bemühungen, sein Erscheinungsbild angenehm zu gestalten, können doch nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, wie übel man ihm mitgespielt haben muss. Um seine Handgelenke haben sich unter den Eisenschellen rote Schwielen gebildet, wie wenn er verzweifelt versucht hätte, seinen Ketten zu entkommen. Immer wieder wird der gleichmäßige Teint seiner Haut von blauen, grünen und gelb-lila Flecken unterbrochen und über seine Schultern deuten sich hässliche rote Striemen an. Seine Augen liegen tief und ausgemergelt und lassen seinen Blick noch lebloser erscheinen. Die Lippen presst er fest zusammen und nur bei genauen Hinsehen kann man überhaupt erkennen, dass Hektor atmet, als fürchte er sich davor, mit auch nur der geringsten Bewegung die Aufmerksamkeit eines grausamen Feindes auf sich zu ziehen. Sein Hals ist umgeben von kleinen roten Punkten, die sich wie ein Kranz um seine Kehle legen. Auch unter dem Kinn und über Schultern und Schlüsselbein kann Achilles die Verletzungen erkennen.

„Du hattest kein Recht dazu!“ Achilles wird nicht aufbrausend. Bitterer Todernst liegt in seinem Gesicht und diese Beherrschung macht ihn vielleicht noch gefährlicher, als er einen Schritt auf ihn zutritt. „Gib ihn mir wieder. Sofort!“

Nun richtet sich Agamemnon doch ein wenig auf. „Nein, Achilles, das werde ich nicht.“ Es ist nicht erkennbar, ob der Mann nicht erkennt, wie ernst es Achilles ist, oder ob er es ignoriert, aber noch immer gibt er sich eher amüsiert. „Wir beide verstehen uns so gut, nicht wahr?“

Widerwillig gibt Hektor nach, als Agamemnon ihn an sich zieht. „Ich verstehe, was du an ihm findest, Achilles, wirklich. Es ist so unterhaltsam ihn um sich zu haben. Du wirst deinen Anführer nicht dieses Vergnügens berauben!“

Erneut macht Achilles einen Schritt auf Agamemnon zu. Sein Schwert zeigt nun direkt auf das Gesicht des Griechen. „Ich warne dich, Agamemnon“, setzt Achilles an. Seine Stimme ist leise, aber dafür umso eindringlicher. Bevor er jedoch fortfahren kann, scheinen die Wachen sich ihrer Aufgaben zu erinnern. Mit erhobenen Speeren treten sie auf Achilles zu.

„Du warnst mich?“ Aller Humor ist aus Agamemnons Benehmen gewichen. „Du vergisst deinen Platz, Myrmidone! Ich bin dein Anführer und auf mich wirst du hören.“ Er gibt den Soldaten ein Zeichen und Achilles muss wohl oder übel zurückweichen.

Dennoch spuckt er Agamemnon vor die Füße. „Das wirst du noch bereuen, alter Mann.“ Abrupt wendet er sich zum Gehen und die Wachen müssen sich beeilen, um ihn aus dem Saal eskortieren zu können.

„Weißt du, ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass er heute Nacht schlafen dürfe, wenn er sich in meinen Hallen zu benehmen weiß“, ruft Agamemnon Achilles hinterher. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir das noch einmal überlegen.“

Die einzige Antwort, die Agamemnon erhält, ist eine unflätige Geste, dann fällt die Tür wieder ins Schloss.

Es ist mitten in der Nacht, als sie ihn schließlich holen. Hektor weiß nicht, ob er wach ist, oder träumt. Die letzten Tage sind ihm zu einem endlosen Albtraum geworden und immer fühlt sich sein Körper vollkommen erschöpft an, sodass er nicht mehr unterscheidet, zwischen Schlaf und Realität.

Die Zeit vergeht in zähen grauen Klumpen. Oft merkt er nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt vergeht. Das Gestern versinkt in einem wirren Nebel aus Schmerz und Demütigung und ein Morgen gibt es nicht. Alles, was er kennt, ist das Hier und Jetzt. Und Hier und Jetzt versucht er zu überleben.

Der Kragen, den sie ihm angelegt haben, ist eine besondere Gemeinheit. Nicht genug, dass das Eisen zentnerschwer auf seinen Schultern lastet. Die Monstrosität ist auch mit Dornen gespickt, die sich in seine Schultern bohren, sich langsam in sein Fleisch fressen, das Blut in kleinen Rinnsalen an ihm herablaufen lassen. Auch nach innen und oben ist der Ring gespickt, sodass Hektor nichts tun kann, als verzweifelt auszuharren. Wenn er den Kopf bewegt oder seine raue Kehle ihn zu zwingt, trocken zu schlucken, kann er das drohende Stechen der Spitzen spüren. Für einen Moment weckt ihn dann das Adrenalin auf, aber lange dauert es nicht, bevor er wieder darum kämpfen muss, vor Erschöpfung nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und dabei sich selbst aufzuspießen.

Eine Schweißperle rollt über seine Stirn und ihm in die Augen. Hektor zwinkert, um das Brennen zu vertreiben. Seine Hände sind ihm hinter dem Rücken gefesselt und verstärken den Schmerz in seinen Schultern. Weiter hinten im Raum schnarcht leise Agamemnon mit einer jungen Sklavin im Arm. Hektor kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal geschlafen hat. Schön muss es sein, für eine Weile lang gar nichts zu empfinden. Die Wut, die er auf Agamemnon empfinden sollte, ist längst einem dumpfen Neid gewichen…

Panisch zuckt Hektor hoch, als er ein leichtes Stechen an seinem Hals spürt. Wo ist er? Wie ist er hierher gekommen? Er weiß es nicht.

Langsam versteht er, dass es Rufe von draußen sind, die ihn geweckt haben. Sie werden lauter und drängender. Er fragt sich, ob er versuchen sollte, sich auf die Füße zu hieven, und sein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse. Was immer dort vor sich geht, es wird zu ihm kommen, oder auch nicht. Was ändert das schon?

Mit einem hässlichen Splittern bricht die Tür aus den Angeln. Agamemnon schnellt hoch und greift nach seinem Schwert, so wild und ungestüm, dass das Arme Mädchen in seinem Bett laut aufschreit.

Innerhalb von Sekunden ist der Raum voll vom Stampfen der Soldaten, die Stellung beziehen und Agamemnon eingekreist haben, noch bevor er auch nur aufstehen kann. Hektor muss blinzeln, um im tanzenden Schein der Fackeln etwas erkennen zu können. Es sind nicht Agamemnons Leute. Der tobt.

„Was fällt euch Würmern ein, in meine Gemächer einzudringen?“

Aber keiner der Krieger antwortet. Unter den Helmen sind ihre Gesichter kaum zu erkennen, wirken wie steinerne Masken, bedrohlich und kalt. Schwarz glänzen ihre Rüstungen. Hektor glaubt, sie erkennen zu müssen und weiß nicht recht woher.

Dann ist Achilles bei ihm.

Der Myrmidone betritt als letzter den Raum, hält kurz inne, um die Szenerie zu erfassen und als er die Situation als unter Kontrolle erkennt, dauert es nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, bis er bei Hektor kniet. Der will etwas sagen, aber seine Lippen zittern vor Anstrengung, als er sie bewegen will und Achilles‘ Hand legt sich auf seine Wange, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Shhh, Agathon! Das hat Zeit!“ Und Hektor muss schlucken, um den Kloß in seinem Hals zu verdrängen, was ihm neue, schmerzhafte Stiche einbringt. Sorge tritt in Achilles‘ freundliches Gesicht und vorsichtig beginnt er, den grausamen Schmuck zu betasten.

„Wachen!“, brüllt Agamemnon hinter ihnen, ohne Erfolg. Alles, was er bewirkt, ist, dass Achilles sich nun ihm zuwendet. Ehe er noch einmal rufen kann, hat er bereits das Schwert des Myrmidonen an seiner Kehle und zum ersten Mal zeigt sich eine Spur von Furcht in Agamemnons Gesicht.

„Wo ist der Schlüssel?“ Jedes Wort, das Achilles‘ Lippen verlässt, klingt tödlich.

Agamemnon hebt schützend die Hände hoch, als könne die hilflose Geste etwas an dem Stahl, der sein Leben bedroht ändern.

„Achilles, du wirst es doch nicht wagen, das Schwert gegen deinen Feldherren zu erheben?“ Wenn Stolz schon unangenehm von Agamemnons Lippen klingt, so ist sein Betteln noch tausendmal abstoßender, zumal es nicht die geringste Wirkung zeigt.

„Wo ist der Schlüssel?“, fragt Achilles erneut.

„Du wirst verstehen…Ich musste ihm eine Lektion erteilen.“ Mittlerweile stammelt Agamemnon mehr, als dass er spricht. Tatsächlich lässt Achilles kurz von ihm ab, allerdings nur, um seine Hand zu fassen und nach vorne zu reißen. Mit der Rechten setzt er erneut das Schwert an.

„Ich werde nicht noch einmal fragen!“ Ein unsicheres Flackern huscht über Agamemnons Gesicht. Achilles hebt sein Schwert.

„Schon gut!“ Die Verzweiflung, die in den Worten liegt, ist Hektor auch in seinem erschöpften Zustand noch ein Labsal. „Schon gut, hier hast du ihn.“ Und ungelenk zieht Agamemnon den Schlüssel unter den Kissen hervor, der Hektor zu befreien vermag.

Unendlich lange dauert es, bis Achilles endlich das Schloss an seinem Kragen gelöst hat, zumindest kommt es Hektor so vor. Dann spürt er das Gewicht von seinen Schultern gleiten und sackt in sich zusammen. Nur Achilles ist es zu verdanken, dass er nicht hart auf dem kalten Steinboden aufschlägt. Er fängt ihn auf, hält ihn fest und alles, was Hektor wahrnimmt, ist der vertraute Duft, der von ihm ausgeht. Schweiß und Moschus und Sicherheit. Er schließt die Augen und atmet ein.

Vergeblich versucht er auf die Beine zu kommen. Er schafft es mit Achilles‘ Hilfe aufzustehen, aber aufrechtstehen will ihm nicht gelingen, zu sehr schmerzen Becken und Lenden. Als Achilles fragt, ob er laufen kann, schüttelt Hektor wortlos und beschämt den Kopf.

Den Rest seiner Flucht bekommt er nur bruchstückhaft mit. Er weiß, dass Achilles ihn hochgehoben haben muss, denn während sein Kopf noch immer an dessen Schulter ruht, trägt er ihn durch die dunklen Gänge nach draußen, nur begleitet vom synchronen Widerhall der marschierenden Myrmidonen.

Links und rechts sieht er immer wieder Soldaten in schwarzer Rüstung, die das Gebäude sichern, es müssen über zweihundert sein, aber vielleicht ist das auch nur Einbildung. Agamemnons Schreien und Toben wird immer leiser.

Nur einmal halten sie inne, als sich ihnen ein Mann in den Weg stellt. Hektor schert sich nicht darum aufzublicken, um herauszufinden, wer es ist.

„Was soll das, Achilles?“ Der Mann klingt eher besorgt als wütend. Aber das mindert Achilles‘ Zorn anscheinend nicht.

„Halt dich da heraus, Odysseus! Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Agamemnon!“

Schemenhaft erkennt Hektor, dass Odysseus mit erhobenen Händen auf sie zutritt. „Ich bin nicht hier, um Partei zu ergreifen für Agamemnon. Ich will nur den Frieden in unseren eigenen Reihen wahren!“

Keiner der Myrmidonen macht Anstalten, Odysseus zu drohen. Dazu wird der Herrscher von Ithaka allgemein zu hoch geschätzt. Dennoch wirkt Achilles‘ Antwort erstaunlich abfällig. „Mach dir darum keine Gedanken. Ich werde keine Unruhe mehr in die griechischen Heerscharen bringen.“

„Was genau soll das heißen?“ Wieder die ehrliche Sorge.

„Dass ich nicht mehr gedenke, noch einmal das Schwert für Menelaos oder seinen größenwahnsinnigen Bruder zu erheben.“ Nur am Rande begreift Hektor, was Achilles da sagt, welche Bedeutung das für den Krieg hat und welche Wirkung es auf die Griechen haben muss.

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen.“ Zum ersten Mal tritt Unmut in Odysseus‘ Stimme.

„Oh, es ist mein voller Ernst! Nicht eher wird Achilles wieder gegen Troja ziehen, bis er Vergeltung erlangt hat für das Unrecht, das ihm angetan wurde. Das kannst du Agamemnon, für den du keine Partei ergreifst, gerne sagen.“ Mit diesen Worten setzt Achilles sich wieder in Bewegung und offenbar macht Odysseus keine Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten. Unbehelligt treten sie in die sternenklare Nacht hinaus. Die kalte Luft streicht unnachgiebig über Hektors geschundenen Körper und lässt ihn erschauern.

Irgendwann auf dem langen Heimweg muss Hektor das Bewusstsein verloren haben, denn als er wieder zu sich kommt, befindet er sich auf einem weichen Lager. Mühsam schlägt er die Augen auf und blinzelt einige Male, bis er seine Umgebung erkennt. Es ist Achilles‘ Zelt. Er ist zurück.

Hektors Körper ist noch immer nackt, aber man hat ihm eine leichte Decke über seine Blöße gelegt. Der weiche Stoff fühlt sich erstaunlich schmerzhaft an auf seiner wunden Haut, aber auch angenehm warm und er ist dankbar für den Schutz, den sie bietet.

„Schön, dass du wieder unter uns weilst...“ Erst jetzt bemerkt Hektor, dass er nicht alleine ist. Achilles steht ein paar Meter neben ihm und lächelt, bevor er auf ihn zukommt und sich neben ihn kniet.

„Hier, trink...“ Er hilft Hektor, sich halb aufzusetzen, was ihm einem herkulischen Akt gleichkommt, und reicht ihm dann eine Schale mit Wasser. Hektors Kehle fühlt sich in der Tat kratzig an und daher trinkt er gierig, bevor Achilles ihm den Kelch wieder wegnimmt.

„Na, na, sachte, sachte...“ Er streicht ihm sanft durch das kurzgeschorene dunkle Haar und stellt den Kelch neben sich ab. Langsam hilft er Hektor, der von der kurzen Anstrengung schon wieder vollends erschöpft ist, sich auf die Kissen zurücksinken zu lassen. Es scheint, als warte er darauf, dass Hektor etwas sagt, aber er drängt ihn nicht, sondern blickt nur traurig auf ihn hinab.

„Du hast dir einen mächtigen Feind gemacht“, sagt Hektor schließlich mit rauer Stimme und ist selbst erschrocken, wie brüchig die Worte klingen.

Achilles winkt ab. „Ich konnte den alten Widerling noch nie sonderlich gut leiden. Er hat eine Grenze überschritten, an der er besser niemals gerührt hätte…“

Hektor lächelt schwach und schließt erschöpft die Augen. Er hört Achilles aufstehen und mit irgendwelchem Steingut hantieren.

„Dreh dich um.“ Achilles‘ Stimme lässt ihn hochschrecken. Fragend blickt er zu ihm auf und entdeckt einen seltsamen Ausdruck in dessen Gesicht. Die Stirn in Falten gelegt erklärt er leise: „Ich will mir deine Wunden ansehen.“

Sofort und ohne nachzudenken gehorcht Hektor und dreht sich unter schmerzhaftem Keuchen auf den Bauch, um Achilles seine Rückseite zu präsentieren. Dieser pfeift beinahe bewundernd durch die Zähne. „Alle Achtung, da hat Agamemnon aber ganze Arbeit geleistet...Ich hätte diesem widerlichen Drecksack zumindest ein leichtes Andenken als Gegenleistung hinterlassen sollen...“

Hektor schüttelt leicht den Kopf, kann aber nicht ganz verhindern, dass sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem erschöpften Grinsen verziehen. Was gäbe er darum, Agamemnon eigenhändig das Leben auf dem aufgedunsenen Leib zu pressen!

_„Fesselt den Bastard!“ Agamemnons Stimme vibriert vor Freude. „Und holt die Bullenpeitsche. Ich will, dass ihm endlich Manieren eingeprügelt werden!“_

Achilles taucht seinen Finger in den Tiegel und benetzt seine Finger mit einer nach Kräutern riechenden Salbe.

_Es braucht sechs Männer, um Hektor unter Kontrolle zu bringen und ihn festzuhalten. Sie zwingen ihn breitbeinig und mit dem Rücken zu Agamemnon zu knien und binden seine Arme und Beine weit ausgestreckt an, sodass sie schon nach kurzer Zeit zu schmerzen beginnen. Hektor ist froh, dass er nicht sehen kann, mit welcher Gier Agamemnon seine nackte Rückseite begeifert._

Er spürt Achilles‘ Blick auf seinem Rücken und ganz kurz ist es ihm unangenehm.

„Du musst jetzt noch einmal sehr tapfer sein, Trojaner“, raunt Achilles leise. Hektor stählt seinen Geist, doch als Achilles die erste blutverkrustete Wunde berührt, zuckt er dennoch zusammen vor Schmerz und seine Hände krallen sich in das Laken unter ihm. Er zischt einen Fluch, aber verzieht keine Miene und lässt Achilles gewähren.

_Als die Peitsche kommt, zuckt er nur kurz zusammen. Nach dem siebten Schlag spürt er das Blut sein Rückgrat hinunterlaufen. Er beißt sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippen, bis diese ebenfalls blutig sind, um seine Schmerzensschreie zu unterdrücken._

Sanft widmet Achilles sich jeder einzelnen, geschundenen Stelle an Hektors Rückseite. Es gibt kaum einen Ort auf seinem Rücken, der nicht wund ist, aber Achilles‘ Vorsicht und Geschick machen die Notwendigkeit erträglich. Langsam mischt sich in den Schmerz ein leichtes Wohlgefallen. Hektor schließt die Augen.

_Als er endlich an seine Grenzen stößt, geht er dazu über, mit beinahe übermenschlicher Lautstärke seine Qualen hinauszuschreien, die Töne, die über seine Lippen kommen, haben nichts Menschliches mehr an sich. Hektor macht sich nicht die Mühe, die Schläge mitzuzählen, er lässt sie einfach über sich ergehen und fühlt wie die Wellen des Schmerzes ihn überrollen, wieder und wieder, gnadenlos, unendlich._

Als Achilles fertig ist, haucht er einen sanften Kuss auf Hektors Schulter und mit einem Mal löst sich die komplette Anspannung der letzten Tage von ihm. Er kann nichts dagegen tun, dass die Tränen beginnen, über seine Wangen zu laufen. Gern würde er sie zurückhalten, schon allein, weil jede noch so kleine Bewegung schmerzt, aber er findet keinen Funken Kraft mehr in sich. Sein Körper wird von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, welche ihn mit einer nie gekannten Heftigkeit überrollen. Kurz versucht er, sich selbst zu ermahnen, stark zu sein und vor dem Feind keine Schwäche zu zeigen, aber sein Körper gehorcht ihm nicht mehr. 

Statt eines sarkastischen Wortes schlingt Achilles nur seine Arme um den Trojaner, zieht ihn vorsichtig in seine Arme und hält ihn schweigend fest. Immer wieder streicht er beruhigend über seinen Rücken. Woher er die Tränen nimmt, weiß Hektor nicht zu sagen, es erscheint ihm seltsam und unwirklich, dass er noch so viel Leben in sich hat. Vielleicht empfände er es als beängstigend, aber um ihn ist Achilles, der ihn hält und beschützt und nichts vermag Hektor hier anzutasten.

Schließlich beginnt er leise zu singen, Hektor glaubt, ein griechisches Wiegenlied zu erkennen, aber sicher ist er sich nicht. Achilles ist kein Sänger, aber seine Stimme ist tief und warm, und die Melodie ruhig und melancholisch zugleich. Mit der Zeit lässt das Beben, das Hektor ergriffen hat, nach und sein Schluchzen geht in erschöpfte, tiefe Atemzüge über.

Auch nachdem Hektor aufgehört hat zu zittern, lässt Achilles ihn nicht los, sondern lässt seine Finger sanft über den geschundenen Körper des Trojaners gleiten. Sacht haucht er einen Kuss auf dessen Stirn, bevor er raunt: „Ein Jammer, dass wir auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen. Die Trojaner müssen ein sehr tapferes Volk sein, wenn sie Krieger hervorbringen, die solche Strapazen überstehen können.“

Hektor versucht, den Spott in Achilles Stimme zu finden, doch kann er keinen entdecken. Dieser sieht ihn nur ernsthaft bewundernd an und mit einem Mal schleicht sich ein Lächeln auf seine Züge. „Mir scheint, dass auch die Griechen den ein- oder anderen ganz passablen Kämpfer gezeugt haben.“

Zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche sieht er ein Lächeln auf Achilles‘ Gesicht.

„Schlaf, Agathon! Du hast es nötig!“ Seine Hand fährt durch Hektors Haar, dann drückt er ihn langsam auf die Kissen zurück, sodass Hektor seitlich liegt, was die Schmerzen immerhin erträglich macht.

Ein Schatten huscht über Hektors Antlitz. Dann fasst er sich ein Herz. „Wirst du hier sein, wenn ich erwache?“

„Du hast mein Wort!“

Und endlich, endlich gleitet Hektor in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf hinüber.


	14. Heilung

Das leise Gemurmel von Stimmen weckt ihn. Tatsächlich fühlt er sich ein wenig ausgeruht, auch wenn er noch immer das Brennen auf seinem Rücken spüren kann, seine Lenden dumpf pochen und seine Stimmbänder sich wund anfühlen. Es ist Achilles der spricht, dessen ist er sich recht sicher, und auch die andere Stimme kommt ihm vertraut vor.

„…ihm angetan?“

Natürlich sprechen sie über ihn. Hektor wirft vorsichtig einen Blick zu den beiden Männern hinüber. Es ist Antiochus, mit dem Achilles etwas abseits zusammensitzt, um ihn nicht zu stören, und der leise murmelnd antwortet.

„Es war barbarisch, Achilles. Niemals habe ich Agamemnon in solchem Zorn gesehen.“ Antiochus blickt in seinen Becher vor sich. „Agathon…, er hat dich verteidigt bis zum letzten.“

„Mich?“

Ein Nicken von Antiochus. „Es war nicht er, den Agamemnon bestrafen wollte.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Also hat er gefaselt. Davon dass du offenbar nicht Mann genug seist, deinen eigenen Sklaven zu erziehen.“

Zu ficken. Agamemnon hat nicht um den heißen Brei herumgeredet und Hektor erinnert sich nur zu gut an die Worte.

„Dass er ihn, wenn er mit ihm fertig sei, anbetteln würde, ihm den Schwanz lutschen zu dürfen, und ob er wirklich glaube, dass…“

Dass Achilles ihn dann noch einmal zurückhaben wolle. Er hat schon in diesem Augenblick gewusst, dass es Agamemnon nur darum bestellt ist, ihn zu brechen und ihn als Wrack zu Achilles zurückzuschicken. Die Erkenntnis hat ihn stärker gemacht.

Antiochus bricht ab und hält inne. Was Achilles tut, kann Hektor nicht sehen.

Dann atmet er tief durch und erzählt weiter: „Ich…Ich war dabei, als sie ihn auf den Bock gesetzt haben. Ich hatte versuchen wollen, Agamemnon zur Vernunft zu bringen. Wahrscheinlich hat er mich absichtlich lange genug warten lassen.“

Das hat Hektor nicht gewusst. Sicher, an den Bock erinnert er sich, nur allzu gut. Sein schmerzender Schritt wird ihn die Tortur so schnell auch nicht vergessen lassen. Aber dass Antiochus ihn gesehen hat, das war ihm nicht klar. Verzweifelt schließt Hektor die Augen.

„Wie lange?“ Er hört die unterdrückte Wut in Achilles‘ Stimme, als dieser seinen Soldaten zum weitererzählen antreibt.

Antiochus antwortet mit einem Seufzen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Lange. Mehrere Stunden. Athene allein weiß, wie er das ausgehalten hat.“

Hektor weiß es selbst nicht. Die Erinnerung ist heiß und schmerzhaft in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt und selbst jetzt muss er tief durchatmen, um die aufsteigende Panik zu bekämpfen. Das seltsame Gerät, welches aus einem nach oben hin keilförmigen Holzbock besteht, hatte er so vorher noch nicht gesehen. Die Schneide des monströsen Dings hatten sie mit Eisen beschlagen und Hektor konnte spüren, wie sich ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, noch ehe er verstanden hatte, was Agamemnon vorhatte, aber der diabolische Blick in dessen Augen ließ ihn nichts Gutes vermuten. Man hat seine Fesseln gelöst und erneut hat es mehrere Männer gebraucht, um ihn auf die Apparatur und ihm seine Arme gleich wieder hinter dem Rücken zu binden, sodass er sich nur millimeterweise abstützen konnte. Der Bock war hoch genug, dass seine Füße den Boden gerade nicht erreichen konnten und schnell war ihm  bewusst geworden, dass sein eigenes Gewicht ihn nach und nach nach unten ziehen würde.

„Er hat keinen Ton von sich gegeben, Achilles.“ Antiochus‘ Worte klingen gepresst, als er abbricht. „Er hat nicht ein einziges Mal geschrien.“

Nein, das hat er nicht. Nicht da. Aber er hat nicht verhindern können, dass ihm vor Schmerz und Demütigung die Tränen über die Wangen gelaufen sind und er ist froh, dass Antiochus wenigstens das nicht gesehen hat.

Achilles gibt ein wütendes Schnauben von sich. „Der Sturkopf dieses Mannes wird noch einmal sein Untergang sein.“

Unter allem Schmerz und aller Erniedrigung wächst der Stolz in Hektor über Achilles‘ Unglauben.

„Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher. Vielleicht ist es genau das, was ihn wieder auf die Beine bringt.“

Es kommt keine Zustimmung von Achilles, aber seine Aggression weicht etwas Weicherem. „Momentan können wir uns glücklich schätzen, wenn die Wunden seines Körpers alle verheilen. Über seinen Geist werde ich mich sorgen, wenn es soweit ist.“

Eine Weile sitzen die beiden Männer schweigend beieinander. Dann:

„Es tut mir Leid, Achilles. Ich hätte früher kommen müssen, ich hätte dich irgendwie erreichen müssen.“

Aber Achilles winkt ab. „Ihr hattet eine Übermacht gegen euch. Selbst Patroklos hat das zugegeben. Es war nicht deine Schuld.“

Antiochus scheint wenig zufrieden mit der Antwort. „Er hätte mir früher helfen können, das weißt du oder? Dann hätte ich vielleicht das Schlimmste verhindern können.“

Ein tiefes Seufzen von Achilles. „Ja, ich weiß, und er wird sich dafür verantworten. Aber viel schneller hätten wir ohnehin nicht da sein können, also gräme dich nicht.“

Die Beschwichtigungsversuche fallen nur halb auf fruchtbaren Boden, aber offenbar hält Antiochus es für sinnvoller nachzugeben. „Wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann…“

„…so werde ich es dich wissen lassen. Ich danke dir, Antiochus. Für all deine Dienste.“

Beide erheben sich und Antiochus verlässt das Zelt. Achilles bewegt sich leise, offenbar will er ihn nicht stören und erst, als sich die Kissen neben ihm absenken, merkt Hektor, dass er sich zu ihm gesetzt hat.

„Wie geht es dir, Agathon?“

Hektor schlägt die Augen auf und will lächeln, aber als er in Achilles‘ sorgenvolles Gesicht blickt, gelingt es ihm nicht ganz.

„Viel besser“, bringt er hervor. Seine brüchige Stimme straft ihn lügen.

Achilles übergeht das Offensichtliche. „Kannst du aufsitzen?“

Ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck verzerrt Hektors Gesicht. Gern will er „Ja“ sagen, so gerne will er hinter sich lassen, was ihm angetan wurde. Er presst die Lippen zusammen und legt die Stirn in Falten, als müsse er sich erneute Tränen verkneifen, dann schüttelt er rasch und kaum wahrnehmbar den Kopf.

Statt einer Antwort spürt er Achilles‘ starke Hände, die unter ihn greifen und ihn vorsichtig aufstützen. Nicht ganz, sodass er noch immer mehr liegt als sitzt, seltsam auf der Seite, was unbequem, aber weniger schmerzhaft ist als die Alternativen. Er lehnt sich an die Kissen hinter ihm und atmet zwei, drei Mal tief ein und aus.

„Hier!“ Achilles sitzt ihm gegenüber und reicht ihm eine Schale, aus der es heiß dampft. Er will danach greifen, aber seine Hände beginnen ob der Anstrengung zu zittern und als er frustriert aufstöhnt, nimmt Achilles ihm das Geschirr ab und beginnt wortlos, ihm das Essen anzureichen.

Scham und Hunger bereiten ihm Übelkeit, aber sein Magen knurrt zu sehr, als dass Hektor das Angebot ausschlagen könnte. Die Suppe ist heiß und kräftig. Während er gierig jeden Bissen verschlingt, wird ihm etwas wärmer.

Starr blickt er nach vorne, um nicht Achilles‘ Blick sehen zu müssen. Allerdings ist sein Verhalten wohl nicht sehr unauffällig, denn seufzend hält Achilles schließlich inne.

„Es ist gut, Agathon, es ist alles gut.“ Er legt eine Hand an Hektors Kinn und will ihn zu sich drehen, aber der blockt vehement ab. Ein weiteres Seufzen.

„Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest.“

Nun blickt Hektor doch auf und Achilles scheint über die Wut in seinem Blick überrascht. „Ich habe euch reden hören!“, spuckt er Achilles förmlich vor die Füße.

Der schweigt eine Weile betroffen, bevor er leise einwirft: „Verachte kein mitleidiges Herz, Agathon, nur weil es dankbar ist, nicht deine Last getragen zu haben.“

Hektor schnaubt, aber Achilles‘ aufrichtiger Tonfall macht es ihm schwer, wirklich abfällig zu klingen. Eher halb überzeugt erwidert er: „Meine Last? Was soll das schon sein?“

„Du hast große Qualen ausgehalten, mein Freund.“ Keine Herausforderung, eine einfache Feststellung. Die Ehrlichkeit ist so entwaffnend, dass Hektor beinahe entgeht, wie Achilles ihn genannt hat. Er hat schon angesetzt, wütend zu antworten, da hält er kurz inne.

„Die Qual erlahme an meinem Stolz!“ Der Satz, den er sich immer und immer wieder gesagt hat. Hier, in der Abgeschiedenheit von Achilles‘ Zelt, klingt er eher verzweifelt als heroisch. Trotzdem kann er spüren, wie er sich automatisch gerader hält und das ist etwas Gutes.

Achilles lacht, aber es ist ein erleichterter Ton, kein herablassender. „Wohl gesprochen. Und zumindest Agamemnon ist an deinem Stolz bereits erlahmt. Du hast ihn gedemütigt.“

Wie schön wäre es, das zu glauben.  „Verzeih mir, ich war nicht die ganze Zeit vollkommen anwesend, aber ich bin mir doch recht sicher, dass es umgekehrt war.“ Dieses Mal gelingt ihm der Anflug eines Lächelns.

Nur scheint Achilles ihm das nicht ganz abzunehmen, sondern schenkt ihm einen Blick der ernsthaften Bewunderung. „Nun…selbst die Ithaker erzählen von dem Sklaven, der Agamemnon ins Gesicht gespuckt hat.“ Er hält inne und setzt hinzu: „Hast du wirklich?“

Für einen Moment muss Hektor überlegen. Die vergangenen Tage verschwimmen immer mehr. Aber nach einigem Nachdenken ist er sich recht sicher, dass diese Erinnerung real ist, vor allem weil sie untrennbar mit dem Gestank von Agamemnons Atem und dem Schlag seiner Hand verknüpft ist. „Ich hatte nichts zu verlieren.“

Zum ersten Mal lacht Achilles ehrlich auf und Hektor fügt etwas ernster hinzu: „Ich hätte ihn erwürgen sollen.“

Tatsächlich nickt Achilles zustimmend. Dann steht er auf und seufzt: „Vielleicht, wenn die Götter dir wohlgesonnen sind, magst du noch die Gelegenheit dazu erhalten.“

Hektor zieht interessiert die Augenbraue hoch, aber Achilles führt das nicht weiter aus, sondern trägt Schale und Löffel fort. Also fragt Hektor: „Stimmt es, dass du die Waffen niedergelegt hast?“

Kurz hält Achilles inne, bevor er fortfährt im hinteren Teil des Zeltes herum zu werkeln. „Ich erwarte eine Entschuldigung.“

„Du weißt, dass du die nicht bekommen wirst, oder?“ Hektor fragt sich, was genau Achilles bezwecken will, aber so naiv kann er nicht sein. „Agamemnon kann nicht riskieren, seine Autorität noch weiter zu untergraben.“

„Weißt du“, hebt Achilles an, während er ein Tuch greift und wieder zu ihm kommt, „ich erstaune immer wieder über deine tiefen Einsichten in hierarchische Militärstrukturen und taktisches Kalkül. Für einen einfachen Soldaten.“

Hektor horcht nach einer Drohung, kann aber keine finden. Er öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder und Achilles setzt sich wieder neben ihn. Er nickt in Richtung von Hektors Mitte.

„Hast du sonst noch Verletzungen, von denen du mir nichts erzählt hast?“ Der Vorwurf ist kein echter, eher der Versuch eines schlechten Scherzes, dessen ist Hektor sich sicher und er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Blaue Flecken und Striemen, die mich wahrscheinlich noch über den Styx begleiten werden. Aber nichts, von dem ich sonst noch wüsste.“

Achilles taucht das Tuch in die Kräutermischung und wringt es aus. Dann bedeutet er Hektor, die Beine zu öffnen und widerwillig folgt er. Ob die Haut in seinem Schritt unter den Malträtierungen gerissen ist, weiß er nicht, aber es fühlt sich so an. Entsprechend unangenehm sind Achilles‘ Berührungen, auch wenn der sich sichtlich Mühe gibt. Tief lässt Hektor sich in die Kissen sinken und konzentriert sich darauf, gleichmäßig ein- und auszuatmen, während Achilles mit festen, kreisenden Bewegungen die wunden Stellen massiert. Er schämt sich nicht, warum auch. Achilles hat ihn schon ganz anders gesehen. Aber dieses Mal sind seine Zuwendungen viel pragmatischer und zielstrebiger, als wenn sie das Bett geteilt haben und aus unerfindlichen Gründen ist Hektor dankbar dafür. Bald wird er wieder bei Achilles liegen wollen, dessen ist er sich sicher. Jetzt jedoch ist die Fürsorge des Anderen ihm Trost genug und vielleicht wichtigerer Balsam als alle Salben und Tinkturen.

Als Achilles fertig ist, haucht er einen sanften Kuss auf Hektors Schenkelinnenseite und dieser kann sich ein leises und wohliges Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Er dreht sich halb um, sodass er Achilles ansehen kann und bemerkt, wie dessen Männlichkeit sich unter seiner Tunika aufgerichtet hat. 

Er will schon danach greifen, da Achilles schüttelt sanft den Kopf. „Bald wieder, mein liebster Agathon. Bald.“ Der Rest seines Satzes erstickt in dem innigen Kuss, in den Hektor Achilles zieht.

Die folgenden Tage bergen große Fortschritte für Hektor. Unter Achilles‘ Zuwendungen genest er zusehends. Bald schon kann er wieder sitzen und gehen und was vielleicht noch wichtiger ist: Er macht Gebrauch davon.

Das erste Mal das Zelt zu verlassen ist ihm noch eine Überwindung. Aber keiner der Myrmidonen lässt ihn etwas merken. Wenn überhaupt begegnen sie ihm nun mit einem gewissen Respekt, wie denjenigen unter ihren Waffenbrüdern, die einen besonderen Sieg errungen oder auf dem Schlachtfeld schlimme Opfer gebracht haben. Der Mangel an Diskriminierung in ihrer Ehrerbietung beeindruckt Hektor und wieder einmal dauert es ihn, dass solch hervorragende Soldaten gegen die seinen gleichen Schlages kämpfen müssen.

Auch wenn sie im Moment den größten Teil des Tages damit verbringen, die Zeit mit Jagen und Boxkämpfen und Würfelspielen totzuschlagen. Der Streik, der über ihr Lager verhängt ist, scheint die Myrmidonen nicht wirklich zu ärgern, mit einer gewissen Art von Galgenhumor begegnen sie der neuen Situation und laden Hektor ein, es ihnen gleich zu tun.

Ja, die Tage werden ihm wirklich angenehm.

Aber nachts, da kommen die Albträume. Es beginnt erst später, als die Erschöpfung nachgelassen hat, und zunächst erkennt Hektor sie nicht einmal. Es fängt damit an, dass er nicht einschlafen kann. Er ist müde, das ja, und kann keine Sekunde länger mehr wach bleiben. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schließt und sein Geist ins tiefe Schwarz der Bewusstlosigkeit hinabgleiten will, flüstert Agamemnon ihm ins Ohr.

„Schlaf ruhig, Trojaner. Schlaf und schau, ob du noch einmal erwachst.“

Dann glaubt er, ein scharfes Stechen an seinem Hals zu fühlen und ist mit einem Mal wieder hellwach. Die ersten Male geschieht es tagsüber, wenn er sich alleine ausruht. Dann sitzt er gehetzt auf den Kissen, spürt sein Herz rasen und wartet, bis es vorbei ist.

Aber es geht nicht vorbei, nicht ganz, und bald weckt er auch Achilles damit, der jetzt wieder neben ihm liegt. Schweißgebadet sitzt Hektor dann auf ihrem Lager, die Hand an die Kehle gepresst, und kann spüren, wie sein Puls langsamer wird. Er wartet und sinkt in einen unruhigen Halbschlaf zurück, nicht jede Nacht, aber doch oft genug.

Zunächst sagt Achilles nichts dazu, wartet einfach mit ihm und tut so, als bemerke er es nicht. Nur kann es so nicht ewig weitergehen. Hektor zuckt nicht zusammen, als Achilles‘ Hand sich auf sein Schulterblatt presst. Er hat es erwartet.

„Es…es geht schon“, stößt er abgehackt hervor, während er um Atem ringt. „Ich muss mich nur erinnern, wo ich bin.“ Er redet mehr zu sich selbst als zu Achilles, tastet blind nach ihm und die Wärme, die von ihm ausgeht, gibt Hektor seine Antwort.

„Vielleicht hatte Antiochus Recht.“ Achilles klingt müde und erstaunlich kleinlaut. Hektors Kopf schnellt zu dem sich Aufsetzenden. „Ich hätte früher kommen müssen, schneller reiten.“

Überrascht nimmt Hektor den Gram im Blick des Anderen auf. Er überlegt und kurz scheint es, als wolle er ihn in eine Umarmung ziehen, aber auf halbem Weg hält er inne. Stattdessen legt er seine Handfläche auf Achilles‘ Brust, sodass er seinen Herzschlag spüren kann, eine unspektakuläre Geste einer Vergebung, der es nicht bedarf. Achilles umfängt sie mit den seinen und küsst Hektors Hand.

„Wie hast du es überhaupt erfahren?“ Noch kann Hektor sich aus den Bruchstücken keinen Reim machen. „Wie lange war ich überhaupt fort?“ Seiner Erinnerung nach könnten sechs Stunden oder auch sechs Wochen gewesen sein.

„Vier Tage“, beginnt Achilles mit der leichteren Frage. „Antiochus kam uns auf dem Rückweg entgegen und spornte uns an, schneller heimzukehren. Als er uns von Agamemnons Verrat erzählte, brauchten wir noch etwa einen halben Tag für einen Plan.“

Hektor unterbricht ihn ungläubig. „Das war ein Plan? Was hättet ihr ohne einen Plan getan? Das Heerlager angezündet?“ Ihm ist nicht nach scherzen zumute, aber er weiß, dass dieser Part für Achilles schwerer sein muss als für ihn und hat Erfolg. Kurz lächelt der Myrmidone, auch wenn er schnell wieder ernst wird.

„Es hat funktioniert, nicht wahr?“ Er schweigt und hält Hektors Blick nicht stand. „Antiochus macht sich Vorwürfe. Obwohl wir ohne ihn sicherlich noch gut zwei Tage später gewesen wären.“

Hektor nickt. Es ist mühselig und unnütz darüber nachzusinnen, was gewesen wäre, wenn… „Wie hat er es überhaupt geschafft? Das letzte Mal, als ich unsere Leute sah, waren sie förmlich umzingelt.“

Achilles‘ Atem stockt, als Hektor von ihren Leuten spricht. Er leckt sich über die Lippen. „Patroklos hat ihm geholfen, des Nachts zu entkommen.“ Unter seinen Fingern kann er Hektors Muskeln sich versteifen spüren. Unbeholfen fährt er fort: „Ich will nichts zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, das kann ich nicht. Er hat aus Neid schlimm an dir gehandelt und Unverzeihliches getan…“ Seine Stimme verebbt.

Da Hektor nichts sagen könnte, außer dass Achilles die volle Wahrheit spricht, schweigt er lieber, aber er entzieht ihm nicht seine Hand.

„Eumäus hat Zuflucht in Agamemnons Reihen gefunden“, versucht Achilles wohl mehr sich selbst, als ihn abzulenken. „Aber die lichten sich wohl gerade zusehends. Dein Volk setzt ihnen ordentlich zu.“

Der Gedanke lässt Hektor erstaunlich kalt, auch wenn ein gewisser Trost darin liegt, dass Ilium ebenso wie er selbst, nicht aufgibt Widerstand zu leisten. „Vielleicht wirst du deine Entschuldigung schneller erhalten, als du denkst.“

Achilles aber verneint. „Das glaube ich nicht. Zuviel verletzter Stolz. Aber ich dachte, dass es dich vielleicht freut zu hören, dass der Verräter seinen Verrat wohl bald mit Blut bezahlen wird.“

In der darauffolgenden Ruhe horcht Hektor in sich hinein und forscht nach einem Gefühl der Genugtuung, aber es bleibt still. Sein Zorn ist verraucht, der Trotz hat alle Energie in seiner Seele aufgefressen. Sicher, er ist froh, Eumäus aus seinem Leben zu wissen, aber selbst wenn er ihn eigenhändig in den Tartarus hinabstürzte, würde das nichts ungeschehen machen. Warum also darauf einen Gedanken verschwenden?

Er zuckt die Achseln. „Er wird ernten, was er gesät hat.“ Dann blickt er erwartungsvoll Achilles an, der ein paar Mal ansetzt etwas zu sagen, es aber nicht tut. Also hat Hektor ein Einsehen. „Ich weiß, dass Patroklos noch im Lager ist.“ Er hat ihn nicht gesehen, aber die anderen reden gehört. Überrascht hat es ihn nicht. Der Mangel an Vorwurf löst Achilles die Zunge.

„Als er sah, was sie dir antaten…Ich weiß nicht, was er erwartet hat, aber als er hörte, dass sie dich folterten, da ist er wohl zur Vernunft gekommen. Zumindest hat sich Antiochus dafür verbürgt, dass auch er auf Agamemnon einwirken wollte und ihm schlussendlich geholfen hat.“ Achilles atmet tief durch. „Seine Ignoranz soll ihm keine Entschuldigung bieten, aber…“

Aber was? Er wusste nicht, was er tat? Es überrascht Hektor nicht, dass Achilles den Satz nicht zu beenden vermag. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle dir aus den Augen bleiben, weil ich sonst nicht dafür garantieren könnte, was mit ihm geschehe. Wenn ich richtig weiß, lagert er draußen bei den Fußsoldaten und tut gut daran, sich von den Anderen fernzuhalten, vor allem jenen, die beim Überfall dabei waren. Nur, verstoßen kann ich ihn nicht.“

Die Niederlage in seinen Worten ist unüberhörbar. Seltsam erscheint es Hektor, den großen Achilles so von Kummer gebeugt zu sehen. Er nimmt seine Hand fort und streicht ihm eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß.“ Achilles blickt zu ihm auf, hoffnungsvoll schimmern seine Augen und Hektor fährt fort: „Ich weiß, wie es ist, einen Jungen vor sich zu sehen, der einem so ähnlich ist und der all jene Fehler macht, die man selbst, den Göttern sei Dank, durch einen glücklichen Zufall in seiner Jugend umschiffte. Wie könnte man da nachtragend sein und schelten.“

Er sieht, wie Achilles sich entspannt und interessiert die Stirn in Falten legt. „Woher? Ich glaube kaum, dass du dir einen Eromenos genommen hast, von dem ich noch nichts weiß.“

Hektor lacht auf und schüttelt seine Locken. „Nein, aber einen kleinen Bruder. Und das mag beinahe ebenso schlimm sein.“

Auch auf Achilles‘ Zügen zeigt sich nunmehr ein Lächeln. „Und welches Laster hat er auf sich geladen?“

„Nun“, beginnt Hektor und wählt seine nächsten Worte sehr bewusst. „Wenn es Neid und Jähzorn bei deinem Patroklos waren, so müsste ich bei meinem Bruder wohl Liebe und Wollust anprangern. Und Dummheit.“

Achilles nickt beeindruckt. „Klingt charmant. Aber liegen diese Dinge nicht häufig beieinander? Und sagtest du nicht, du hättest ihnen auch leicht erliegen können?“

„Wenn ich weniger Glück gehabt hätte, vielleicht“, gesteht Hektor zu. „Und eben deswegen fällt es mir so schwer, ihm meine Unterstützung zu entziehen. Auch wenn ich sein Handeln verurteile.“

Er weiß nicht, ob er zu viel gesagt hat, aber Achilles scheint noch immer in Gedanken bei seinem eigenen Dummkopf zu sein. Hektor überlegt und wirft dann alle Vorsicht über Bord: „Er war es, der mich in diesen Krieg hineingezogen hat, und ich bin ihm gefolgt, obwohl ich wusste, dass nichts als Tod und Verderben auf mich warten würden.“

Damals war ihm das nicht so bewusst, aber der Beginn des Krieges ist Äonen entfernt und mit jedem verstreichenden Jahr sieht Hektor klarer. Achilles scheint beeindruckt.

„Du musst ihn wirklich lieben.“

„Ja, das tue ich“, seufzt Hektor. „Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum.“

„Da sind wir schon zwei.“ Unerwartet erhebt Achilles sich, wehrt aber ab, als Hektor ihm folgen will, dann kehrt er mit Wein zurück und reicht ihn Hektor. Der wartet auf Achilles und prostet ihm zu.

„Auf dumme Jungen und die Narren, die sich von ihnen das Leben schwer machen lassen.“ Achilles grinst und erwidert.

Eine Weile sitzen und trinken sie. An Schlaf ist ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken. Irgendwann nimmt Achilles wieder das Gespräch auf.

„Und was würdest du ohne deinen dummen Jungen tun?“

Hektor legt den Kopf schief. „Noch immer im Zelt eines griechischen Heerführers festsitzen.“

„Ich meinte, was du tun würdest, wenn du nicht in diesem Krieg stecktest“, erklärt Achilles ungeduldig.

Hektor nimmt einen Schluck und überlegt. Wahrscheinlich wäre er ohne Paris schlichtweg Kronprinz. Würde Steuerein- und –ausgaben überwachen, die Provinzen bereisen und Hof halten. Das kann er aber schlecht sagen. „Du meinst, wenn ich mir alles aussuchen könnte?“

Achilles nickt. Wieder überlegt Hektor.

„Ziegen hüten“, antwortet er schließlich und lacht selbst ein wenig mit, bevor er fortfährt. „Ja, Ziegen hüten. Irgendwo in den Bergen, hoch über dem Meer. Ich hätte einen Olivenhain und lebte von meiner Hände Arbeit und hätte Ruhe vor den Königen dieser Welt.“

Auch Achilles scheint nun nachzudenken und lächelt schließlich. „Das ist nicht die schlechteste Vorstellung. Ein wenig langweilig vielleicht.“

„Im Winter müssten die Tiere eh auf tiefere Weiden. Da kann man sich ruhig als Söldner verdingen“, schlägt er vor und Achilles gibt sich angetan.

„Pferde also, und Oliven, und ab und an ein Schwert. Musik bräuchten wir noch.“

Hektor lächelt. „Welch Geschenk der Götter, dass ich die Lyra zu spielen verstehe.“

Ein schiefes Grinsen huscht über Achilles‘ Gesicht. Vielleicht ist er versucht, Hektor aufzufordern sein Können unter Beweis zu stellen, aber er weiß es besser und fragt nur nach: „Wirklich?“

Hektor übergeht den seltsamen Anflug und antwortet aufrichtig: „Ja, wirklich. Ich habe es als Knabe gelernt, immerhin ist es ein Geschenk Apollons. Das ist natürlich schon lange her, aber ich darf, so glaube ich, behaupten, dass ich nicht unbegabt war.“

Wieder grinst Achilles, sieht ihn lange und eindringlich an und die Zuneigung in seinem Blick ist unverkennbar. „Nun, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Für die Berge wird es reichen. Und wenn wir meinen Gesang dazu nehmen, so brauchen wir uns auch vor Räubern und Wegelagerern nicht mehr zu fürchten.“

Prustend setzt Hektor den Wein ab. Als sie schließlich beide ruhiger werden, stellt er den Becher ganz beiseite und rückt näher an Achilles heran.

In dieser Nacht lieben sie sich das erste Mal seit ihrer Trennung. Es ist ein ungelenker weil vorsichtiger Akt und nicht unbedingt das prickelnde Feuerwerk, das Hektor mittlerweile schon kennengelernt hat. Aber es ist warm und vertraut und auch wenn es nicht alle Albträume verjagt, so ist es doch genug, dass er in Achilles‘ Armen zumindest für einige Stunden Ruhe findet und dem Morgen mit einem Lächeln entgegenblickt.


	15. Rückkehr

„Geh ihm an die Gurgel!“

Es ist Peros, der Hektor am lautesten anfeuert, wahrscheinlich weil er eine respektable Summe auf seinen Sieg gesetzt hat. Aber auch die anderen Myrmidonen zeigen auf einmal erstaunlich wenig Loyalität ihrem Anführer gegenüber, seit sie erkannt haben, dass Agathon eine echte Chance gegen ihn hat. Natürlich geht es um nichts bei ihren Rangeleien. Es ist ein Zeitvertreib, aus der Not heraus geboren, weil die Tage einem doch gar zu lang werden.

Sicher, die Myrmidonen haben sich nicht ganz aus dem Krieg zurückgezogen. Immer häufiger werden sie für die Beschaffung von Nachschub herangezogen. Sie jagen nach Wildbret, besorgen den Handel am Strand und helfen bei der Instandhaltung der Anlagen. Aber alles, was mit echtem Kriegshandwerk zu tun hat, hat Achilles ihnen verboten und so sind sie irgendwann dazu übergegangen die Zeit mit Nichtigkeiten und leichter Unterhaltung totzuschlagen.

Hektor weiß nicht genau, wie er da hineingerutscht ist. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis er wieder ganz in Form gekommen ist, aber seither hat er sich schnell zu einem der Favoriten hochgearbeitet. Nicht einer der Soldaten hat ihn besiegen können, nur Miltos war überhaupt in der Lage, ihm die Stirn zu bieten.

Wahrscheinlich war es eine Dummheit, sich darauf einzulassen, mit Achilles zu kämpfen. Wenn er sich wenigstens in Zurückhaltung geübt hätte! Aber er hat es satt, sein Licht unter den Scheffel zu stellen. In allen Bereichen hat er sich bisher untergeordnet, gibt vor Mittelmaß zu sein und erträgt jede Demütigung, um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen. Wenigstens auf dem Kampfplatz will er seine Ehre verteidigen.

Und er verteidigt sie gut. Bei den ersten Malen hatte er noch alle Mühe, sich gegen Achilles zu halten. Aber Achilles hat ihn geschont und das war sein Fehler. Er kämpft zielstrebig und unerbittlich, aber auch sehr offensiv und insofern berechenbar. Hektor hingegen hat gelernt auszuharren. Wenn er geschickt genug vorgeht, kann er einen Kampf stundenlang ziehen, bis die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegners nachlässt und er nur noch ein, zwei gezielte Schläge setzen muss, um ihn aus der Balance zu bringen. Wenn Achilles ein Löwe ist, so mag er ein Wolf sein.

Das hat Achilles auf die harte Tour lernen müssen. Selbstgefällig denkt Hektor daran, wie der Myrmidone zum ersten Mal aufgeben musste. Schwitzend und keuchend, vollkommen erschöpft und kaum noch in der Lage, seine Schläge zu parieren, hat er ihn schließlich auf den Boden gezogen, von hinten umklammert und seinen Arm so lange um seine Kehle fester gezogen, bis er abgeklopft hat, unter dem Gejohle der umstehenden Soldaten.

Kurz hat Hektor befürchtet, den Stolz des Kriegers verletzt zu haben, aber damit hat er ihm Unrecht getan. Alle Konsequenz, die sein Sieg hatte, war eine zusätzliche Ration Wein von den Männern und dass Achilles nicht einmal gewartet hatte, bis der Vorhang zum Zelt ganz hinter ihnen zugefallen war, um ihn hochzuheben und zu ihrem Bett zu tragen.

Ein Grinsen zeigt sich auf Hektors Gesicht, bei dieser Erinnerung und Achilles nutzt die Ablenkung. Der Schlag trifft ihn unerwartet in der Magengegend. Hektor taumelt zu Boden, während Achilles über ihm lacht.

„Heute ist das Glück wohl mir hold.“

Auf die Provokation geht Hektor nicht ein, so dumm ist er nicht, aber er hebt die Hand abwehrend und wendet das Gesicht ab, um die Schwere der Verletzungen zu verbergen. Sicher, in den letzten Kämpfen hat Achilles ebenso häufig gewonnen wie er. Das gibt sich nichts und bereitet ihm keine Sorgen. Nur heute, heute wird er der Sieger sein, das hat er sich vorgenommen.

Zweimal täuscht er ein Aufstehen an, verharrt dann aber doch im Sand, bis Achilles schließlich den Holzstab, den sie statt Schwertern benutzen, beiseite wirft und ihm einen Arm hinstreckt.

„Komm, das war genug für heute.“

Hektor nickt. „Das glaube ich auch.“ Noch bevor die letzte Silbe seine Lippen verlassen hat, hat er mit der Linken eine Handvoll Sand vom Boden zusammengekratzt und ihn Achilles ins Gesicht geschleudert. Mit der Rechten packt er den Arm des vollkommen Überrumpelten, der kurz aufbrüllt, und wirft ihn zu Boden. Rasch greift er nach Achilles‘ Waffe, die er unter seinen Hals schiebt, bevor er sich rittlings auf den am Boden liegenden Myrmidonen setzt. Sein ganzes Körpergewicht drückt Achilles zu Boden, während er ihm langsam die Luft abschnürt. Das funktioniert gut, wie er schon bemerkt hat.

Es hat keinen Zweck, Achilles ernste Wunden zufügen zu wollen. Die meisten Kratzer und Schnitte bleiben oberflächlich und verheilen schnell wieder. Noch nie hat er eine tiefe Wunde auf dem Körper des Griechen gesehen. Nicht dass er das wollte. Aber er hat daraus gelernt und seinen Kampfstil angepasst. Auch jetzt weiß Achilles sich nicht aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien.

Die Schweißperlen rinnen ihm schon von der Stirn, als Achilles schließlich aufgibt. Erleichtert lässt Hektor von ihm ab, rutscht fort in den Staub zu ihrer Seite und muss einige Augenblicke verschnaufen. Achilles ergeht es ähnlich. Lachend und keuchend sitzen die Beiden nebeneinander, während um sie herum Drachmen ihre Besitzer wechseln.

„Du hast ab heute eine neue Aufgabe, Agathon.“ Achilles klingt abgehackt, aber belustigt.

Mit Mühe nickt Hektor. „Und was soll ich für Euch tun?“

„Mich daran erinnern, nie  einen Trojaner, den ich für besiegt halte, aus den Augen zu lassen.“

Grinsend zuckt Hektor die Achseln. „Man tut, was man kann.“

Trotz seiner Worte steht Achilles irgendwann auf und schreitet vor Hektor zum Abendessen, der mehr als erpicht darauf schnellen Schrittes folgt.

Nur einmal weicht Achilles an diesem Abend von seiner Seite. Das geschieht, um sich mit Patroklos zu streiten. Hektor hält sich fern. Er verzeiht Achilles seine Nachsicht, kann sie selbst dem Jungen aber nicht entgegenbringen. Nur einzelne Wortfetzen wehen von jenseits des Feuers zu ihm herüber.

„…helfen könnten. Sie werden abgeschlachtet.“

„…nicht mein Problem.“

Dann wieder eine Weile nichts und zum Schluss: „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.“

Als Achilles zurückkehrt, scheint seine spielerische Laune vom Mittag getrübt. Hektor fragt nicht nach. Wortlos reicht er ihm den gewonnenen Weinschlauch und Achilles nimmt dankbar an.

 

 

\----

 

 

Hektor schreckt unruhig aus düsteren Träumen auf. Noch immer schläft er nicht alle Nächte durch, auch wenn es besser geworden ist, sodass er manchmal die heißesten Stunden des Tages einfach im Schatten des Zeltes verdöst.

Heute jedoch findet Hektor keine Ruhe. An den Albtraum selbst kann er sich nicht erinnern, aber er ist schweißgebadet und hat einen bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge. Seufzend blickt er sich um. Er ist allein. Schon als er das Zelt betreten hat, hat sich ein ungutes Gefühl seiner Seele bemächtigt, ohne dass er mit Sicherheit sagen kann, woran es liegt, aber es wird stärker.

Er hat sich nie für einen abergläubischen Menschen gehalten. Sicher, er ehrt die Götter, glaubt sich allgemein aber selbst für sein Schicksal verantwortlich. Trotzdem kann er sich der dunklen Vorahnung eines drohenden Unheils nicht erwehren. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen rafft Hektor sich auf und ist schon im Begriff, das Zelt zu verlassen, als er noch einmal seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen lässt und schlagartig erkennt, was dort fehlt und der Quell seiner Unruhe ist: Achilles‘ Rüstung, die in den vergangenen Wochen zu einem festen Bestandteil des Mobiliars verkommen ist, ist fort.

Hals über Kopf stürzt Hektor nach draußen. Die Sonne steht schon erstaunlich tief und blendet ihn, sein rasender Puls und die letzten Fetzen seines Schlafes tun ihr Übriges. Unkoordiniert stolpert Hektor durch die Menge der Soldaten, die ihn eher verwirrt betrachten, bin Miltos ihn an den Armen packt und festhält.

„Was in Athenes Namen ist denn in dich gefahren?“

Hektor schüttelt wild den Kopf, er muss weiter. „Achilles…Wo ist er?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Seit Mittag habe ich ihn nicht gesehen“, antwortet Miltos und die Sorge in seiner Stimme gilt mehr Hektor als seinem Feldherrn. „Eudoros wollte ihn sehen.“

Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste reißt Hektor sich los. „Seine Rüstung! Ich muss ihn finden!“

Er achtet nicht auf Miltos‘ Rufen. Die Myrmidonen sind zahlreich und alle sind sie hier im Lager. Wie soll er da den finden, den er sucht? Weder bei den Ringkämpfen noch bei den Würfelspielen hat er Glück. Niemand, den er fragt, kann ihm sagen, wo Achilles steckt. Stattdessen versuchen sie, ihn zu überreden, sich zu ihnen zu setzen und es kostet Hektor Mühe, nicht unwirsch zu werden.

Wie lange er gesucht hat, weiß er nicht, aber es kommt ihm ewig vor. Gerade als er aufgeben will und beschließt, dass es das Beste sein wird, im Zelt zu warten, wird er von einem Aufruhr am Eingang des Lagers aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Schreie dringen an sein Ohr und lassen ihn sofort hellwach werden. Es braucht nur Sekunden, bis er den Kern der Unruhe ausfindig gemacht und sich eilends auf den Weg dorthin gemacht hat. Seine Gedanken rasen. Ist dies ein neuer Angriff Agamemnons? Sind die Trojaner so nahe an die feindlichen Heerscharen gerückt?

Doch findet er dort, wohin sein Instinkt ihn treibt, nur Myrmidonen vor. Der Lärm hat sich gesenkt, beinahe andächtig steht ein kleiner Trupp in einem Kreis. Immer mehr scharen sich darum und stets geht ein Gemurmel durch die Reihen und die Neuankömmlinge verstummen. Hektor drängt sich an den Soldaten vorbei, stößt sie zur Seite und schert sich nicht darum, dass sie ihn angehen, was ihm einfalle.

Dennoch kostet es ihn einige Mühe, eine Stelle zu finden, von der aus er erkennen kann, was vor sich geht. Was er sieht, lässt ihm das Herz zu Eis erstarren: Auf dem staubigen Boden des Zeltlagers kniet Achilles. Er kann ihn nur von der Seite sehen, die blonden Haare verdecken sein Gesicht. Schwer vornübergebeugt, als müsse er große Schmerzen aushalten, sitzt Achilles dort und starrt zu Boden. Seine Rüstung trägt er nicht, was für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine Erleichterung ist. Dann jedoch kann Hektor doch das Schwarz des Harnischs ausmachen und er erkennt, dass er von dem Mann getragen wird, den Achilles im Arm hält. Viel sieht er nicht von dieser Gestalt, aber um sie herum färbt der Sand sich in tiefem Rot und Hektor muss nicht näher herangehen um zu wissen, dass es für diesen Soldaten keine Rettung mehr geben wird. Er macht einen Schritt zur Seite und das reicht aus, damit er den Gefallenen auch auf diese Entfernung zu erkennen vermag. Schwer und strähnig hängen Patroklos die hellen Strähnen in das blasse Gesicht. Man hat ihm den Helm abgenommen und die Augen geschlossen. Beinahe wirkt er noch jünger als ohnehin schon.

Sanft fallen Achilles‘ Tränen zu Boden. Hektors Kehle schnürt sich zusammen. Als Achilles den Blick hebt, glaubt er, die Qual in dessen Gesicht müsse ihm die Luft zum Atmen nehmen. Dann legt Achilles den Kopf in den Nacken und schreit sein Leid in die sich langsam herabsenkende Nacht hinaus.

Hektor vermag nichts zu tun, als den Anblick auszuhalten. Wie gern würde er ihm jetzt Trost spenden, aber was könnte er schon sagen, um auch nur ein Quäntchen dieses Verlustes zu lindern? Erst die Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legt, reißt ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. Er fährt herum und blickt in Miltos‘ Gesicht, der auch Antiochus und Peros bei sich hat.

„Komm mit!“

Hektor zieht die Stirn kraus. „Was? Wieso?“

„Komm einfach mit!“, faucht nun auch Peros und sie beginnen ihn fortzuziehen. Noch immer ist Hektor zu überwältigt, um sich zu wehren. Während sie durch die Dämmerung eilen, gelingt es ihm kaum einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Was geschieht hier?“, bringt er hervor.

Antiochus ist es, der ihm antwortet: „Wir wissen es nicht genau. Es scheint, als habe Patroklos heute Morgen sich mit einer kleinen Schar Richtung Stadt aufgemacht.“

„Warum sollte er das tun?“

Peros zuckt die Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich um Abbitte zu leisten. Jedenfalls hat er Achilles‘ Rüstung getragen.“

„Sein Plan ist auch aufgegangen“, setzt Antiochus hinzu. „Nach allem, was die Ithaker mir berichtet haben, haben wir heute so viele erschlagen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Zumindest zu Anfang.“

Es fällt Hektor nicht leicht, all das zu verstehen, zu viel hat er zu begreifen, aber er spürt eine unbeschreibliche Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnte der Junge nur glauben, dass dies der richtige Weg sein könnte, Vergebung zu erlangen? Der Sinnlosigkeit des heroischen Aktes ist herzzerreißend und ernüchternd, wie alles in diesem Krieg, und ganz gleich, was er von Patroklos hielt, so wünscht er sich doch, der Jüngling hätte das Gespräch mit Achilles gesucht, statt sich dessen Zuneigung zurückkämpfen zu wollen.

„Was ist dann geschehen?“

Antiochus seufzt. „Dann traf er auf Hektor. Der wütet wie eine Furie unter den Unseren, schon seit Tagen. Er war es, der Patroklos erschlagen hat.“

Für einen Moment erstarrt Hektor, bevor sie ihn eilig weiterziehen. Die Worte versteht er wohl, allein er kann den Sinn nicht erkennen. Was bei allen Göttern geht in Troja vor?

„Beeil dich!“, treibt Miltos ihn weiter an und unwirsch schlägt Hektor dessen Hand von seiner Schulter.

„Wieso? Was hat das mit mir zu tun? Sollte ich jetzt nicht bei ihm sein?“

Freudlos lacht Miltos auf und schüttelt den Kopf. „Dazu wirst du noch Gelegenheit haben. Aber wenn die Trauer verflogen ist, wird der Zorn kommen, Agathon. Und dann willst du nicht der einzige Trojaner in einem Heer von Griechen sein.“

Hektor will widersprechen, aber noch bevor er ein Wort sprechen kann, weiß er, dass Miltos Recht hat. Da er nicht weiß, was er sagen soll, schweigt er und die Anderen tun es ihm gleich. Zu viel gibt es, das dieser Tag gebracht hat und das durchdacht werden muss und jeder der Männer bleibt allein mit seiner Last.

Sie erreichen das Zelt und Peros hält ihm den Eingang auf.

„Warte hier! Ich weiß nicht, wann und in welchem Zustand Achilles zurückkommen wird, aber bis dahin bist du hier sicher.“

Alles in Hektor sträubt sich, tatenlos hier herum zu sitzen, aber es gibt nichts, das irgendjemand nun tun könnte. Er nickt nur kurz. „Ich danke euch!“ Und er zwingt sich, den dreien ein Lächeln zu schenken.

Dann ist er allein im Zelt und noch nie hat er sich so gefangen in diesen Stoffbahnen gefühlt, wie an diesem Abend.

Es dauert lange, bis Achilles zu ihm kommt und er kommt als Getriebener. Mitten in der Nacht tritt er zu Hektor und reißt ihn aus der quälenden Tatenlosigkeit. Sein Gesicht ist aufgedunsen von den vergossenen Tränen. Vorsichtig tritt Hektor zu ihm und legt die eigene Stirn an die Seine. Achilles lässt es zu, wenn auch nur für wenige Sekunden, und die vertraute Geste bedeutet für Hektor die Welt.

Dann schüttelt Achilles den Kopf und flüstert: „Zieh dich an, Agathon.“

Verwirrt blickt Hektor zu ihm auf. Er trägt dieselbe einfache Tunika, wie die letzten Tage auch, aber Achilles greift nach einer längeren, festeren, die man vielleicht tatsächlich unter Leuten tragen könnte und holt ihm lederne Sandalen. Perplex steht Hektor da und weiß nicht, was er tun soll.

Statt Achilles‘ Aufforderung zu folgen, fragt er nach: „Was soll das?“

Er hat mit vielem gerechnet, mit Wut, Trauer, Hass…Nicht hiermit. Achilles selbst hat begonnen, sich Arm- und Beinschienen anzulegen und antwortet, ohne sich zu ihm umzublicken: „Du gehst nach Hause.“

Dumpf schlagen die Schuhe auf dem Boden auf, als Hektor sie fallen lässt. „Was?“

„Du gehst nach Hause. Ich lasse dich heute Abend noch über die Grenze des Schlachtfeldes hinaus bringen. Wenn du dich der Stadt von Südosten näherst, wirst du wahrscheinlich unbemerkt bleiben und irgendeinen geheimen Pfad zurück finden können.“

„Aber…“, setzt Hektor an, doch Achilles hebt die Hand.

„Ich weiß, dass du die geheimen Versorgungswege kennen musst, du brauchst nicht zu verneinen.“

Wütend tritt Hektor zu ihm und zerrt ihn herum, sodass er ihn ansehen muss.

„Natürlich kenne ich sie. Das ist mir gleich. Warum willst du mich fortschicken? Warum jetzt?“

Auch in Achilles‘ Blick lodert Zorn auf, aber er verraucht ebenso schnell, wie er aufgeflammt ist. „Weil du dann vielleicht noch eine Chance hast, dem Inferno zu entkommen.“

„Welchem Inferno?“ Doch noch während er die Frage stellt, kennt er die Antwort. Achilles weicht seinem Blick aus und voller Resignation spricht Hektor aus, was längst beschlossen ist: „Du willst wieder zurück in den Kampf.“

„Er hat mir Patroklos genommen, Agathon.“ Aller Schmerz, alles Leid, das er fühlen muss, legt Achilles in diesen Satz und erstickt damit jeden Vorwurf, den Hektor äußern könnte. „Patroklos, den ich hätte reifen sehen und den ich hätte beschützen sollen. Dessen Kindern ich ein guter Pate hätte sein können und der ein besserer Mann hätte werden sollen, als ich es je war.“

Kein Wort der Welt könnte ihm Trost spenden, das weiß Hektor, also zieht er ihn nur zu sich und hält ihn, während schwere, trockene Schluchzer den Körper in seinen Arm erschüttern. Eine ganze Weile stehen sie so da und Hektor glaubt, dass Äonen nicht genug wären, ihrer beider Trauer zu lindern.

„Versprich mir, dass du ihn nicht suchen wirst.“ Er flüstert die Worte nur, aber sie verfehlen ihre Wirkung nicht.

Achilles versteift sich in seiner Umarmung. „Warum nicht? Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich nicht Rache nehmen sollte!“

Fieberhaft überlegt Hektor.

„Ich bitte dich nicht um seinetwillen.“ Das ist zumindest die halbe Wahrheit. Wer auch immer in Troja seine Rüstung trägt und sich als er ausgibt – und Hektor glaubt zu wissen, wer es sein muss – hat seine Fürsprache nicht verdient. Aber wenn er zurückkehrt und Achilles ihn herausfordert, wird er selbst es sein, der antworten muss. Er schließt die Augen und sieht sie beide im Sand liegen, keuchend und erschöpft, nur dass es diesmal kein billiger Zeitvertreib ist, sondern blutiger Ernst. Entschlossen schüttelt er die Bilder ab. „Hektor ist ein gefährlicher Mann.“

„Hektor ist ein Hund!“ Die Worte, zornig hervorgespuckt, treffen ihn erstaunlich hart und es kostet ihn Mühe, die Beleidigung nicht persönlich zu nehmen.

„Das mag sein, aber auch ein erfahrener und fähiger Krieger. Wenn du dich ihm stellst, so ist nicht gesagt, wer von euch beiden das Schlachtfeld verlassen wird.“ Oder ob es überhaupt einen Überlebenden geben wird. Er fragt sich kurz, ob er es überstehen würde, Achilles von seinem eigenen Schwert niedergestreckt zu sehen.

Achilles jedoch braust auf. „Tausend Furien könnten mich nicht besiegen!“ Er tritt zurück und beginnt wieder, sich zu rüsten. „Ich bin unbesiegbar“, murmelt er. Hektor kennt die Gerüchte und er hat nie nachgefragt, aber er kennt auch Achilles, vielleicht besser als er sich selbst. Es kostet ihn nicht viel. Mit zwei geschickten Schritten hat er den Myrmidonen, der den Angriff nicht hat kommen sehen, zu Boden gebracht. Ihr Kampf ist kurz. Der Mut der Verzweiflung treibt Hektor an und bald hat er Achilles auf die Decken gepresst, die Arme hinter dem Rücken zusammengehalten und unfähig, ihm noch viel entgegenzusetzen. Zugegeben, es war kein fairer Kampf, aber das ist auch unerheblich.

„Was soll das, Agathon?“ Achilles wirkt nicht wirklich wütend, eher irritiert.

„Hektor kann dir gefährlich werden. Unterschätze ihn nicht, Achilles!“, zischt Hektor ihm wütend ins Ohr. „Du weißt nicht…“

Doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden kann, treten Männer ins Zelt, seine alte Leibgarde, wie er betrübt feststellt, und es bleibt ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als sich aufzuraffen und Achilles die Hand zu reichen. Der zieht sich hoch und legt Hektor beide Hände auf die Schultern. Unter all dem Zorn und der Trauer tritt eine Freundlichkeit in sein Gesicht, die Hektor als nur für sich bestimmt kennengelernt hat, und er weiß nicht, wie er Achilles auch nur für eine Minuten geschweige denn für immer verlassen soll.

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, Agathon!“ Warm und tröstlich dringen Achilles‘ Worte an sein Ohr, und wie aus einer anderen Zeit. „Geh nach Hause! Suche die Deinen zusammen und flieh, solange du noch Zeit dazu hast. Wenn die Götter uns wohlgesonnen sind, werde ich dich eines Tages in deinem Olivenhain finden.“

Hektor spürt, wie seine Kehle sich zusammenschnürt. Mit beiden Händen ergreift er Achilles‘ Gesicht. „Möge Apollos Segen auf dich hinabscheinen und all deine Wege erleuchten!“ Die Umarmung, in die sie sich ziehen, ist innig und verzweifelt und dennoch zu kurz, denn schon drängt Dimitrios sie zum Aufbruch.

Als er mit den anderen in die sternenklare Nacht hinaustritt, glaubt Hektor kurz, keinen weiteren Schritt tun zu können, aber er geht weiter, einen Schritt und dann noch einen, immer weiter. Fort vom Lager der Griechen und stets auf die Stadt zu, deren hohe Mauern glatt und ehern in der Ferne dräuen, nur von vereinzelten Feuern auf ihren Zinnen erleuchtet. Beängstigend und verheißungsvoll zugleich wirkt Ilium. Hektor atmet tief durch.


	16. Konfrontation

„HEKTOR!“

In der Stille, die auf Achilles‘ Ruf folgt, flattern einige Krähen von den Mauern der Stadt auf. Ansonsten bleibt es still. Weit in der Ferne stehen die Verteidigungslinien der Griechen. Ehrerbietig haben sie Achilles ziehen lassen. Niemand hat es gewagt, sich dem weltenvernichtenden Zorn des Myrmidonen in den Weg zu stellen.

Troja liegt unberührt und schweigsam wie eh und je in der flimmernden Hitze der Mittagssonne. Wenn Achilles‘ schwarze Rüstung ihm zu schaffen macht, so zeigt sich kein Hinweis darauf. Schwer schlagen seine Füße auf dem Boden auf, als er von seinem Wagen springt.

„HEKTOR!“

Der schwere Helm verdeckt einen Großteil des Gesichtes, aber man braucht es nicht zu sehen, um den unbändigen Hass zu erkennen. Zwölf Tage sind seit Patroklos‘ Tod verstrichen. Zwölf Tage, in denen die Kämpfe beinahe zum Erliegen gekommen sind, um der Trauer Platz zu machen.

Zwölf Tage, in denen Hektor sich in seine Heimat zurückfinden musste, ohne recht das Gefühl zu haben, wirklich angekommen zu sein. Das Glück, seinen Vater noch einmal lebend sehen zu dürfen, wird er nie vergessen, auch wenn es ihm das Herz schwer macht, Priamos so von Gram gebeugt und alt zu sehen. Es ist gut, ihm wenigstens diese eine Sorge genommen zu haben.

Entgegen seiner Befürchtungen haben sie ihn sofort erkannt und seine Rückkehr hat aus einem Hoffnungsfunken ein wildes Feuer gemacht. Auch Paris und seine anderen Brüder haben ihn mit unglaublicher Freude willkommen geheißen. Sie haben nicht viel nach seinem Martyrium gefragt, sondern sich auf das Wunder seiner Rückkehr konzentriert, und er hat nur berichtet, was gesagt werden musste. Alles in allem scheint er keinen allzu gebrochenen Eindruck zu machen. Die Eisenreifen haben die Schmiede des Hofes schnell entfernt und seine Handgelenke fühlen sich noch immer ungewohnt frei an. Das Brandmal hat allein Andromache zu Gesicht bekommen und es besser gewusst, als ihn darauf anzusprechen. Sie ist ihm in guter Hoffnung entgegen getreten, endlich. Fast fünf Monate war er fort und sie trägt im sechsten. Er kann sich nicht erinnern im letzten halben Jahr bei ihr gelegen zu haben, aber er fragt nicht nach.

„HEKTOR!“

Der Schatten des Baldachins über ihnen schenkt nur wenig Schutz vor der Helligkeit. Dennoch hat fast der gesamte Hofstaat sich auf den Mauern versammelt, seit Achilles am Morgen vor die Tore der Stadt gezogen ist. Priamos sitzt erschöpft im Hintergrund, Paris steht mit Helena etwas beiseite. Hektor hat es vorgezogen, so wenig als möglich mit seinem kleinen Bruder zu reden. Er hat kurz Anstalten gemacht vorzuschlagen, dass er es sein sollte, der dem rasenden Myrmidonen entgegentritt, um seinen Fehler wiedergutzumachen, aber keiner der Anwesenden hat diesen Vorstoß wirklich ernstgenommen.

Hektor mahlt mit dem Kiefer, während er in die Ferne blickt. Ein sachter Wind streicht durch sein Haar. Er trägt wieder die goldenen Spangen der Königsfamilie. Mit einem Ruck wendet er sich von der Ebene zu seinen Füßen ab und tritt vor den König. Er kniet nieder und bringt es nicht fertig, den Blick des alten Mannes zu suchen. „Vater“, beginnt er und weiß nicht recht, wie er fortfahren soll, ohne ihm das Herz zu brechen. „Vergib mir mein Fehlen. Ich habe dir gedient, so gut ich konnte.“

„HEKTOR!“

Er will fortfahren, aber es bedarf keiner Worte, um zu erklären, wie seine Entscheidung ausfallen wird. Starr und ehrwürdig sitzt Priamos vor ihm. Dann, plötzlich, greift er nach ihm und küsst die Stirn seines Erstgeborenen.

„Mögen die Götter mit dir sein!“, flüstert Priamos und ringt sich ein Lächeln ab. Noch einmal senkt Hektor sein Haupt, dann steht er auf, um zu gehen.

Er will schon die Stufen hinabsteigen, auf denen Priamos thront, da hält dieser ihn noch einmal zurück. „Hektor!“ Der Angesprochene blickt auf. „Kein Vater hatte je einen besseren Sohn.“

Für einen Moment verlangt es Hektor, seinen Vater zu umarmen, aber er weiß, dass das nichts leichter machen würde. Also legt er all seine Zuneigung in den letzten Blick, den er ihm schenkt, dann steigt er endgültig von den Mauern hinab.

„HEKTOR!“

Als sie ihm das Tor öffnen, wird Achilles‘ Rufen lauter und trotz allem spürt Hektor Furcht in seinem Herzen. Er hat seine eigene Rüstung wieder angelegt, den Muskelpanzer und auch den Helm. Das Schwert an seiner Seite ist das Seine, sie müssen es nach seiner Entführung aus dem Tempel geborgen haben. Speer und Schild fühlen sich mit einem Mal zentnerschwer an.

Sein Bart ist wieder länger geworden, beinahe anständig und nur noch kleine Schnitte zeugen von den ihm zugefügten Verletzungen, aber das hätte auch im Kampfgetümmel geschehen können. Nur unter seinen Armschienen kann man noch ansatzweise die Schwielen der Handschellen erkennen.

Er glaubt nicht, dass Achilles ihn erkennen wird und das ist gut so. Noch sind sie zu nah an der Stadt. Das Schlachtfeld, das beide Seiten ihnen bieten ist groß genug, dass sie einige ungestörte Worte wechseln können, wenn sie es richtig angehen und darauf zielt Hektor ab, auch wenn er nicht weiß, was daraus entstehen soll. Auch muss er Achilles dafür erst einmal lange genug in Schach halten. Die Götter werden darüber entscheiden, ob es ihm gelingt.

Achilles ist verstummt. Aus brennenden blauen Augen blickt er seinem Gegner entgegen. Unter größter Aufmerksamkeit geht Hektor noch einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Etwa vier Meter liegen noch zwischen ihnen.

„Du bist ein edler Held, Achilles“, beginnt er, ohne Vorrede oder Geplänkel. „So zeige denn deinen Edelmut und schließe einen Pakt mit mir, hier vor den Augen Trojas, Griechenlands und der Götter, dass der Sieger dem Besiegten alle Ehre des Begräbnisses zukommen lassen wird.“

Er weiß nicht, ob Achilles seine Stimme erkennt. Vermutlich nicht, so laut und hallend, wie er sprechen muss. Aber so oder so wird es ihm Zeit verschaffen, mit dem Anderen zu verhandeln.

Zunächst antwortet Achilles gar nicht. Dann zeigt sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Zügen, freudlos und kalt, das Hektor einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

„Es gibt keinen Pakt“, zischt er und stößt, wie zur Untermauerung seinen Speer in den Boden, „zwischen Löwen und Menschen.“ Und Hektor fragt sich, wie er auch nur für eine Sekunde auf die Nachsicht des Peleiaden hoffen konnte.

„Was geschehen ist, ist tragisch“, versucht Hektor ihn zumindest ein wenig zu besänftigen. „Aber es geschah nur aus fehlgeleiteter Ehre. Auf beiden Seiten.“

„Ehre!“, fährt Achilles auf. „Die Ehre deines Schwertes hast du ihm erwiesen!“ Und es quält Hektor, dass er nicht widersprechen kann, noch nicht. „Ich werde dir deine Augen herausreißen, Trojaner, deine Ohren, deine Zunge! Blind, taub und stumm wirst du durch die Unterwelt wandeln und alle werden wissen: Das ist Hektor, der glaubte, er habe Achilles besiegt!“

Nichts an seinen Wortes lässt auch nur den Funken eines Zweifels an seiner Ernsthaftigkeit. Hektor umgreift seinen Speer etwas fester. Auch Achilles greift wieder nach seinem Speer und ohne Vorwarnung stürzt er sich auf Hektor. Der weicht dem ersten Sturm aus, lässt Achilles ins Leere laufen.

Aber schon beim zweiten Stoß muss er parieren und spürt, dass Achilles‘ mehr Kraft in seine Bewegungen legt, als er es je erfahren hat. Er schwankt kurz unter der Wucht, fängt sich aber schnell wieder und geht seinerseits zu einem Angriff über. der Speer prallt an Achilles‘ Schild ab.

Schnell und unnachgiebig prasseln die Schläge auf Hektor hernieder, der seine liebe Mühe damit hat, den Myrmidonen in Schach zu halten und ihm seinerseits zuzusetzen.

Einige Male umrunden sie sich, dann setzt Achilles zu einem Ausfallschritt an, täuscht einen Angriff von der Seite an, erwidert Hektors Blockversuch aber mit seinem Schild und ein lautes Knacken ertönt, als er Hektors Speer entzweibricht.

Kurz überlegt er, ob er damit weiterkämpfen soll, aber als Fernwaffe taugt er nicht mehr und als Nahkampfwaffe ist er ihm nur nützlich, wenn er Achilles tödlich verwunden will. Wütend schleudert er ihn zur Seite und fasst seinen Schild mit beiden Händen, um die durch den Erfolg angespornten Angriffe des Achilles besser abfangen zu können.

Er weicht zurück, wiegt Achilles in Sicherheit und gerade, als der erneut ausholen will, schlägt Hektor mit dem Schild nach Achilles‘ Handgelenk, sodass dieser seinen Speer loslässt, der weit fortfliegt und weiter hinten im Sand stecken bleibt.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig verkneift er sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen. Er nutzt Achilles‘ Überraschung und zieht sein Schwert. Wenn er ihn von den Mauern entfernen will, dann muss er ihm jetzt zusetzen, sonst ist es fraglich, ob er noch einmal die Gelegenheit dazu erhält. Schnell und gezielt setzt er die Schläge und Achilles tut sich tatsächlich schwer damit, sie abzufedern. Hektor kennt seine Art zu kämpfen und dass verschafft ihm einen leichten Vorteil, sodass er Achilles einige Meter vor sich hertreiben kann, bevor dieser sich fängt.

Als er seine Verwunderung aber überwunden hat, geht er mit neuem Zorn zum Angriff über und dieses Mal ist Hektor nicht darauf vorbereitet. Der Hieb, von dem er glaubte, er ziele auf seinen Arm, geht auf seinen Oberschenkel und auch, wenn er nicht tief ist, stöhnt Hektor kurz auf. Es ist schmerzhaft aufzutreten, aber das Adrenalin löscht alles aus.

Nun ist es Achilles, der ihn treibt, ihm schwer zusetzt und in die Wüstenei zwischen den verfeindeten Lagern hinausschiebt. Hektor weiß nicht, wie lange er Achilles‘ Raserei wird standhalten können. Für den Moment pariert er Schlag um Schlag, aber schon kann er fühlen, wie seine Glieder zu erlahmen beginnen.

„Apollo, gib mir Kraft“, betet er im Stillen und die kurze Ablenkung reicht, um ihn den Stand seiner Füße für eine Sekunde zu vergessen. Der Stein, der ihn zu Fall bringt, ist nicht groß, aber eben doch groß genug, dass er den Taumel nicht abfangen kann und schmerzhaft zu Boden geht. Er schmeckt Blut.

Hektisch kriecht er nach vorne, versucht Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Verfolger zu bringen, bevor er sich auf den Rücken rollt und mit Entsetzen feststellt, dass Achilles ihn längst eingeholt hat. Drohend steht er über ihm, das Schwert auf ihn herabgesenkt und blickt abschätzig zu ihm herunter.

„Steh auf, Prinz Trojas!“ Auch Achilles wirkt außer Atem, wenngleich weniger als er selbst. „Ich lasse mir meinen Ruhm nicht von einem Stein nehmen.“

Hektor blickt sich um. Auf den Zinnen der Stadt kann er die Königsbanner wehen sehen. Er weiß, dass sie ihn beobachten. Gut vierzig Meter liegen jetzt zwischen ihnen und der Mauer. Zu den griechischen Reihen ist es sicher noch einmal doppelt so viel. Statt Achilles‘ Aufforderung nachzukommen, richtet Hektor sich auf und spuckt das Blut aus. Dann nimmt er seinen Helm ab und er sieht zu Achilles auf.

Es scheint, als sei der mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt. Er nimmt das Schwert nicht fort, aber lässt es leicht sinken und zieht die Stirn kraus.

„Was tust du hier, Agathon?“ Da ist sie wieder, die Sorge und Zuneigung, die Hektor so vertraut geworden ist, und das ermutigt ihn.

Traurig antwortet er. „Komme ich nicht immer, wenn du mich zu dir rufst?“

Achilles versteht nicht sofort. Erst langsam und unwiderruflich breitet sich die Erkenntnis in seinem Gesicht aus. „Nein.“ Ein verzweifeltes Flüstern. „Das ist nicht wahr.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf und Hektor wagt nicht, etwas hinzuzusetzen. Dann noch einmal „Nein!“ und dieses Mal ist es wuterfüllt und warnt Hektor gerade noch rechtzeitig, um seinen Schild zu heben.

Es kostet ihn alle Kraft, Achilles‘ Sprung abzuwehren und ihn fortzustoßen. Der Myrmidone geht ebenfalls zu Boden, rollt sich aber ab und kommt beinahe zeitgleich mit Hektor wieder auf die Beine, der nun ebenfalls sein Schwert hebt, um sein Leben zu verteidigen.

„Wie konntest du? Wie konntest du es wagen?“, brüllt Achilles und nur am Rande sorgt sich Hektor, wie viel von ihrer Unterhaltung man wohl hören kann.

Während er Achilles‘ Schläge abfängt, versucht er, sich zu rechtfertigen. „Ich fürchtete um mein Leben. Verlangst du ernsthaft von mir, dass ich meinem Todfeind hätte offenbaren sollen, wer ich bin?“

Seine Verteidigung erhitzt Achilles nur noch mehr. „Deinem Todfeind? Habe ich dich nicht stets gut behandelt?“

„Du, ja. Aber gab es nicht genügend unter euch, die mir nach dem Leben trachteten?“

Ihre Schwerter klirren aufeinander, keiner der beiden wagt es, das Eisen zurückzuziehen und verbissen stemmen sie sich gegeneinander.

„Du hättest es mir sagen müssen!“

„Ich habe es versucht!“, keucht Hektor und duckt sich, als er die Klinge zurückzieht. „An jenem Abend, nach Agamemnons Fest. Aber du warst schon eingeschlafen.“ Er weicht einigen Schlägen aus und fährt fort: „Und habe ich dich nicht gewarnt, dich Hektor zu stellen? Sagte ich dir nicht, dass es niemandem zum Guten gereichen würde?“

Achilles schweigt. Offenbar weiß er nichts zu erwidern, aber noch immer schlägt er wütend auf ihn ein. Der Schmerz in Hektors Bein wird schlimmer. Resigniert setzt er hinzu: „Ich bitte dich, Achilles: Halte ein! Ich wollte dich nie hintergehen, bitte glaube mir!“

Und entgegen aller Hoffnung kann er spüren, wie Achilles‘ Hiebe, schwächer werden, nicht viel, aber doch erträglicher. In die Wut mischt sich Schmerz und Hektor fleht weiter. „Ich weiß, welchen Schmerz du empfindest, ich weiß, was dir genommen wurde. Es war Paris, der meine Rüstung genommen und Patroklos erschlagen hat.“ Der nächste Hieb ist wieder erstaunlich hart. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie meine Sachen gefunden hatten und hätte ich es gewusst, vielleicht hätte ich euch warnen können.“

Er muss kurz innehalten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte es verhindern können, das musst du mir glauben. Niemals wollte ich dich leiden sehen. Aber uns beiden wurde übel mitgespielt.“

Achilles lacht freudlos auf. „Da magst du Recht haben, mein Freund.“ Es tut gut zu sehen, dass sein Zorn so schnell verraucht, wie eh und je, auch wenn es ein schwacher Trost ist. „Narren des Schicksals sind wir, beide miteinander.“

Ihre Schwerter klingen weiter laut auf ihren Schilden, während sie sich der Hiebe des Anderen erwehren.

„Und nur beide miteinander können wir es beenden.“  Mit einem harten Stoß schickt Achilles Hektor taumelnd nach hinten. Er kann diesmal auf den Füßen bleiben, aber für den Moment ist ihr Kampf unterbrochen und Achilles streckt beide Arme weit aus und dreht sich, um auf die sie umgebenden Heere zu weisen.

„Und wie soll das geschehen?“ Es ist kein Vorwurf, eher Wut und Verzweiflung. „Willst du die Waffen strecken und deinem Volke sagen, dass du mit mir gehst, um als meine Hure zu leben?“ Hektor zwingt sich, nicht auf die Provokation, die aus Verletzung entstanden ist, einzugehen. „Willst du, dass ich mit dir komme und mich rauben lasse, wie Helena von deinem Bruder?“

Hektor schließt die Augen und ringt seine eigene Verzweiflung nieder. Er hat keine Antwort. Kein Suchen und kein Sorgen in den letzten Tagen hat ihm irgendeinen Ausweg aufgezeigt. Kein Entkommen gibt es von diesem Krieg. Beide sind sie Soldaten und beide werden sie tun, was man von ihnen erwartet.

Mit neuer Kraft stürzt er auf Achilles zu. Beinahe kann er ihm die Klinge an die Kehle setzen und gerade so kann er lange genug verzögern, dass Achilles seine eigene Waffe dazwischensetzen kann, ohne Schaden zu erleiden. „Ich werde dich jedenfalls nicht töten“, presst er hervor. Sie sind sich nahe genug, damit er Achilles riechen kann. Schweiß und Moschus und Sicherheit.

„Ich habe schon einen verloren, den ich liebte“, erwidert Achilles und spricht dabei leise genug, dass Hektor ihn geradeso noch hören kann. „Verlange nicht von mir, dass ich das noch einmal durchlebe.“

Aber Hektor spürt seinen Kampfwillen erlahmen. Er hat gewusst, dass es für ihn keine Hoffnung gibt in diesem Kriege, lange vor jenem schicksalshaften Tag. Warum also nun Furcht zeigen vor dem Unausweichlichen?

„Sagtest du mir nicht selbst, dass du unbesiegbar seist?“

„Ich sagte dir auch, dass du meine Eigentum schonen solltest!“, faucht Achilles zurück, aber auch er bemerkt nun, dass Hektors Widerstand schwächer wird und brüllt auf.

„Kämpfe!“ Und bei den nächsten Schlägen taumelt Hektor weit zurück.

„Kämpfe gefälligst!“, brüllt Achilles noch einmal und diesmal lauter. Grimm zeigt sich auf Hektors Gesicht, als er seine letzten Reserven mobilisiert. Noch einmal vermag er es, zwei Angriffe auf Achilles zu führen, die dieser mit Leichtigkeit aushält.

Dann setzt er zu einem weiteren Schlag an und Hektors Arm zuckt, als wolle er den Schild heben.

In letzter Sekunde bricht er seine Parade ab und Achilles bleibt keine Zeit zu reagieren. Leicht und geräuschlos durchdringt der geschmiedete Stahl seinen Brustpanzer. Hektor keucht auf. Er spürt keinen Schmerz, als er zurückwankt und zu Boden geht. Achilles’s Schwert steckt tief in seiner Seite, der Myrmidone hat es in seiner Überraschung losgelassen und ein albernes Lachen steigt in Hektor auf, als er den bizarren Anblick begutachtet. Über ihm verdunkelt sich der Himmel.

Wie er in den Staub gekommen ist, weiß er nicht mehr, aber er ist auf den Knien und muss sich abstützen, um nicht vornüber zu sinken. Aus den Augenwinkeln nimmt er die Überreste von Achilles‘ Speer wahr. So weit sind sie also schon gekommen. Es fällt ihm schwer, etwas zu sehen, immer dunkler erscheint ihm die Welt. Hektor beginnt in Richtung des Speers zu kriechen. Vielleicht kann er sich dort abstützen. Die Bewegung lässt ihn aufstöhnen und als er die Lippen öffnet, spürt er das Blut sein Kinn hinablaufen. Er muss sich setzen, er braucht die Kraft, denn viel hat er nicht mehr und er will noch mit Achilles reden, das muss er noch, bevor er seine Reise über den Styx antreten kann.

Er erreicht den Speer und versucht, sich daran aufzurichten, aber das Holz zerbricht und lässt ihn mit nichts, als einer Spitze in der Hand zurück. Hinter sich hört er Schritte. „Warte!“, will er rufen, „Beende es noch nicht!“, aber nur ein erbärmliches Röcheln verlässt seine Lippen.

Hektor spürt Achilles‘ Hände auf seinen Schultern, spürt, wie er ihn umdreht und Panik steigt in ihm hoch. Alles ist so dunkel und er fühlt die Kälte in seine Glieder kriechen. Wild schlägt er um sich, erreicht nichts als Achilles‘ Füße, und verzweifelt.

Dann sind seine Schultern frei. Er sieht auf seine Hände und sieht Blut. Woher? Seine eigenes ist es nicht, er hat die Wunde nicht berührt. Dumpf dröhnt sein Kopf, als neben ihm Achilles zu Boden geht. Verwirrt blickt Hektor sich um und muss alle Konzentration aufwenden, um erkennen zu können, was da vor ihm geschieht. Die Speerspitze in seiner Hand ist es, die blutbefleckt ist. Er hält sie noch immer, als könne sie ihm noch einmal auf die Beine helfen. Auf Achilles‘ Gesicht liegt ein Ausdruck fundamentaler Überraschung. Er umklammert seine Ferse, aus der hellrot das frische Blut quillt.

Es ist so schwer, sich einen Reim auf all das zu machen, nun da seine Gedanken immer zäher werden. Eine Hand greift nach der seinen und instinktiv erwidert Hektor den Griff. Er reißt sich zusammen. „Verzeih mir! Ich wollte nicht-“

Er weiß nicht, ob er die Kraft finden wird, seinen Satz zu beenden, aber da unterbricht Achilles ihn ohnehin. „Ich weiß.“

Es wird Nacht um sie herum.


	17. Deus ex machina

Als Hektor die Augen aufschlägt, ist Licht um sie herum. Helles, gleißendes Licht und zunächst ist er so geblendet, dass er die Augen wieder schließen muss. Blind tastet er um sich, findet Achilles‘ Hand und die Tatsache, dass sie warm ist, schenkt ihm unglaubliche, verzweifelte Hoffnung.

Die Kälte ist aus seinen Gliedern gewichen und auch der Schmerz wirkt wie betäubt. Ächzend hievt sich Hektor auf die Knie und zieht Achilles mit sich hoch. Nur schemenhaft kann er den Anderen erkennen, der gerade erst zu Bewusstsein zu kommen scheint. Er blinzelt einige Male und zwingt sich dann aufzusehen. Noch immer schmeckt er Blut, aber er kann keinen Stahl mehr in seinem Fleisch spüren. Leuchtend umgibt sie die Wärme des Lichts, aber außerhalb davon liegt alles im Dunkel. Troja verschwimmt jenseits des goldenen Glanzes zu bloßen Schemen. Hektor blickt auf.

Die Sonne, eben noch golden und unabänderbar am Firmament, ist dunkel verdeckt. Noch einmal blinzelt er und was eben wie eine schwarze Scheibe wirkte, stellt sich als der Kopf eines Mannes heraus, der über ihnen steht.

Der Fremde ist hochgewachsen und muskulös. Er trägt nichts als ein goldenes Himation, das er um Lenden und Schulter geschwungen hat. Sein Gesicht ist jung und schön, zeugt zugleich aber von uralter Weisheit. Seine Locken sind so hell, dass sie beinahe weiß erscheinen und auch seine Augen sind von heller, warmer Bernsteinfarbe. Ein goldener Reif krönt seinen Schopf, ansonsten ist er gänzlich schmucklos. Das Leuchten, das sie umgibt, scheint von ihm auszugehen.

Hektor stockt der Atem. Auch Achilles scheint nun wieder ganz bei ihm zu sein und tastet keuchend nach seinem Schwert.

„So hatte ich mir das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt.“ Die Stimme des Mannes ist glockenhell und durchdringend zugleich. Er scheint belustigt. Wut steigt in Hektor auf.

„Wer bist du und was willst du hier, dass du dich an unserem Leid weidest?“

Ein Lachen ist die Antwort. Dann tritt der Fremde langsam auf sie zu und mit jedem Schritt wird es heller um sie. Weder Achilles noch er selbst können auch nur einen Finger bewegen. Er hört Achilles‘ Atem schneller gehen und umfasst ihn fester. Der Leuchtende steht nun ganz nah und beugt sich zu Hektor hinab.

Sanft legt er eine Hand auf dessen Wange und streicht sacht darüber. „Mein armer Schützling! Weißt du denn nicht, dass ich es war, der seine schützende Hand über dich gehalten hat?“

Zorn und Unglaube liegen im Widerstreit in Hektors Geist und wollen ihn zu einer unflätigen Bemerkung hinreißen, aber noch bevor er ansetzen kann zu sprechen, unterbricht ihn eine andere Stimme.

„Sei nicht so gemein, Bruder!“ Die Frau, die spricht, trägt selbst einen Harnisch über ihrer bodenlangen Tunika und Helm und Speer sind nicht ganz unähnlich denen des Achilles, auch wenn sie die Waffe nun zur Seite legt und sich zu Achilles kniet, der noch immer recht benommen wirkt. Vorsichtig nimmt sie seinen Fuß auf und streicht über die Wunde.

„Das ist das gefährliche an kleinen Schwachstellen“, seufzt sie. „Trifft man sie erst einmal, so ist es umso schlimmer.“

Unter ihren Zuwendungen kann Hektor spüren, wie das Zittern, das Achilles ergriffen hat, schwächer wird und er sich ein wenig aufrichtet. Seine Stimme ist kratzig, als er zu sprechen beginnt.

„Lass das, Weib, und scher dich fort, so du nicht einen Weg kennst, zwei Heeren auf einmal zu entkommen.“ Hektor schließt die Augen und überlegt, wie er Achilles unauffällig zurechtweisen kann. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass es weise ist, eine Göttin zu reizen. Die aber scheint erstaunlich amüsiert.

„Undank ist wohl aller Welten Lohn“, mischt sich der blonde Mann ein. „Sehr charmant, dein Achilles, meine Liebe.“

Die Frau lacht. „Nun, um seine Manieren ist es nicht so gut bestellt.“ Dann wendet sie sich wieder den beiden Männern im Staub zu und ihre Augen leuchten übermenschlich blau. „Zum Glück für euch verstehe ich mich gut auf schlaue Pläne und unerwartete Finten.“

Auch der Mann lächelt nun wieder. „Wenn ihr fort könntet…überall hin, wohin auch immer ihr wollt…Was würdet ihr tun?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normalerweise würde ich eine so schlechte Plot-device wie deus ex machina nicht im Traum Anrühren. Aber die beiden hatten ein Happy End verdient und wann, wenn nicht im antiken Griechenland kann man sowas verwenden?!


	18. Epilog auf dem Ida

„Willst du den ganzen Tag hier bleiben?“

Keine Antwort außer dem Zirpen der Zikaden. Es ist noch immer drückend heiß in diesem Sommer, aber im Schatten der Olivenbäume ist selbst die Mittagshitze auszuhalten.

Hektor hebt seine Hand, um eine Mücke zu erschlagen, die sich auf seinem Arm niedergelassen hat. Dann nimmt er den Becher an seine Lippen und trinkt einen Schluck.

„Warum nicht?“, bringt er träge hervor und reicht den Wein an Achilles weiter, der neben ihm an einen Stein gelehnt sitzt und auf die Weite der Ebene und des dahinterliegenden Meeres tief, tief unter ihnen hinausblickt. In ihrem Rücken erhebt sich der Gipfel des Ida. Es ist ein enger, steiniger Weg, der zu ihnen hinaufführt. Wagen können ihn nicht passieren und selbst mit ihren einzelnen Pferden ist es schwer, dort hinauf zu kommen. Die Felsen und der schwere Aufstieg verbergen ihren Hain, in dem das kleine Haus liegt, das sie mit eigenen Händen erschaffen haben. Viel Land ist es nicht, aber genug für das, was sie brauchen, und ein paar Ziegen noch dazu.

„Da hast du natürlich vollkommen Recht, mein trojanischer Prinz!“, stimmt Achilles zu, was ihm einen kleinen Seitenhieb Hektors einbringt. Achilles lacht und der Ton ist Hektor Musik in den Ohren. Seufzend lässt Achilles sich tiefer sinken und legt seinen Kopf auf Hektors Schulter.

„Weck mich, wenn etwas Wichtiges geschieht.“

Vom Krieg haben sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Man sagt wohl, dass die Götter sie beide nach Elysium getragen hätten, und in gewisser Weise ist das auch wahr. Mehr wollte keiner von ihnen hören. Vielleicht werden sie im Winter, wenn sie Teile ihrer Herde verkaufen, mehr erfahren. Für den Moment aber ist das sinnlose Morden zu einer weit entfernten, vergilbten Erinnerung verkommen und keiner von ihnen will daran rühren. Zum ersten Mal ist alles gut.


End file.
